Novocain for the Ninja Soul
by Mikami
Summary: NejiSakura. An abrupt end to a torrid series of trysts leaves a rift between Neji and Sakura. But when one goes missing in action, it forces both to reevaluate what their liaison truly was—conclusions they must come to or pay the awful price.
1. Forward

**Novocain for the Ninja Soul  
Written by: Mikami**

**Warnings**: Graphic violence, profanity and sex. These are adult people doing adult things. Get lost, kiddies. You have been warned.

- - - - - - -

**Forward**

All shinobi were considered insane to a certain degree. While some varied in larval stages, others were prone to radical displays of the truth. Where the default definition of insanity lay in a warrior's potential dark ideals, one would have to admit that embracing the life of a shinobi was insanity in itself; many just brushed the reality aside or refused to acknowledge it altogether. But all were too assimilated within existence to even pick up the fact. The many forms of insanity in the world ran rampant, inherent in every human alike but depending on the circumstance, a different form of lunacy inevitably resulted.

Wasn't it enough that he risked his life for weeks or months at a time? Had almost two decades of combat, bloodshed and periodic chaos ingrained in him an insensitivity to all kinds of hazards? Apparently not.

Perhaps it hadn't been enough—the sadistic connection of flesh and bone or the sharp sound of the searing blade. It was a vexing thought in Neji's spiteful mind, torturous and annoyingly repetitive. It was also a piss-poor validation for the ascension of his most brushed-aside problem.

He didn't remember when it started but he had stopped counting how many times he asked her to leave him alone. But of course, she'd either ignore him or tell him that his fighting words were a waste. She even had the nerve to sometimes boast his undoing right to his face. Her maddening behavior had unraveled his anger but it always seemed doomed to be tempered by her onslaught.

In the normal time frame, Neji wouldn't see her for long periods; being in the same line of dangerous work had its perks. There was never a guarantee that he would see her again after every time she'd been sated. The off-chance that either of them could die in the next mission was a lingering possibility since youth. There were never any greetings or goodbyes between them, the instances just arose. He loathed to expect her, he despised that he anticipated her.

It would usually start with him and his solitary vicinity; the last few times had occurred at the Bunke residence. Her latest visits resulted at ungodly hours but to his dismay, he had succumbed again—that treacherous bodily ache taking a callous victory over his protesting mind. He hadn't been asleep though. Nowadays insomnia and fitful nights were old friends of his that decided to stay for an extended visit since his 'arrangement' with her began. Neji grudgingly entertained the lack of sleep and the inability to purge her.

Their little confrontations only served as foreplay. He'd frown, she'd laugh. The notes of her voice were bittersweet but possessed a hidden cruelty—which was brought to the surface by the moisture of her mouth, the sound of her breathing and the red streaks left on his skin by her fingernails. Neji would come out of it wondering if it had been a dream, but the marks served as startling proof that it never was. In the wake of her desertion, she'd let him go back to whatever the hell he was doing before she decided to waltz in and fuck with his mind again.

Insanity. Neji resorted to that last conclusion as resentfully as possible. The word insanity was meant for shinobi whose words and deeds were possessed by the dark shadow of malevolence. Then again, fixation, infatuation—obsession—could be rounded into the same category. The broadness of the definition damned him and so had she.


	2. Chapter 1: Idee Fixe

**Novocain for the Ninja Soul  
**Written by: Mikami

**Chapter 1: Idee Fixe**

Wave goodbye to what you were  
The rules have changed  
The lines begin to blur  
She makes you hard  
It comes on strong  
You finally found  
The place where you belong  
—With Teeth, Nine Inch Nails

- - - - - - -

The gray, tiled hallways seemed strangely frigid for such a new and expensive structure. While it hadn't yet been revealed to the remainder of Leaf's citizens, there were murmurs of it appearing incomplete so far into the facility's commencing trial period. Whispers from the council that backed the Fifth's latest investment were growing incessantly on how wise the plan was in consideration to Leaf's future generation. In the end, it was all politics—every argument, rebuttal and jab all grated irritatingly against Tsunade's nerves and each one of her Jounin commanders sensed it from her proposal of the plan, all the way up to the morning of the first trial period. She'd been so set in her ways, so confident that this addition to the training in general would benefit all. Leaf village had the potential to rise and be at par with their ally giant, Sand village, whom were already revered for their fearsome strength.

This establishment was to be the first of three to be built and as the premier facility, it was stationed near the outskirts of the Academy. It wasn't a towering building but it certainly covered a great area, expanding to contain a wealth of various rooms inside. Since the majority of each ninja's training was done outdoors, Tsunade expressed that technological advancements incorporated into their newest resource was destined to make training much more rigorous.

Hyuuga Neji was grudgingly reminded of his colleagues' opinions about the new establishment as he sauntered down the vacant hallway. He could hear the padding of his shoes echo along the sparse walls and floor as he spied the opening at the end. After taking a good look at the exterior yesterday, he remembered Shikamaru merely calling it "wishful thinking" and abruptly walking away. On the other end of the scale, Kiba and Lee's excitement had doubled—Lee particularly because of his newly acquired Genin team. The older Leaf Jounin, notably Kakashi, displayed admiration for Tsunade's bold look to the future, while others like Yamato questioned it, due to his attachment for more traditional training methods.

The volume of voices steadily increased when Neji made his way to the end of the winding hall. The mouth of the hallway opened to accommodate a cathedral ceiling where a desk was situated neatly in front of three panel doors. On either side of him, a breadth of glass windows welcomed the morning beams of light and created an illuminated path toward the desk, where Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune and the council member, Soudai, gathered.

"Good morning," Tsunade said, turning around. "I hope a day of rest was efficient to regain your wellbeing for today's exercise. The last ANBU mission shouldn't have put a damper in your vigor."

Neji only nodded and stopped near the desk. "It was enough, though your hasty commencement of the first trial seems rather impatient when you could have waited a mere twenty-four hours more for the return of another ANBU commander."

The side of Tsunade's mouth lifted slightly at the Hyuuga scion's usual, impassive tone. Today would mark the facility's first in a long period of assessments and she was adamant to have at least one ANBU commander's participation that day. While it was true all other commanders were dispatched on missions, Uzumaki Naruto and his team were due to arrive later in the evening. Waiting another twenty-four hours normally wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the Leaf Elders' aggressive insistence on the examination start. While Hyuuga Neji was hardly vocal about the physical damage he took during his last mission, Tsunade had known but was goaded into selecting him for the session despite his healing period. Neji had always been aware of the Elders' stance on the facility but it amused Tsunade to see him continue playing off the notion that she was being overly hasty.

"Such enthusiasm," Kakashi said lightly, exchanging knowing glances with Shizune.

"Well then, we're just about done here," said Tsunade with a brisk flick of her wrist. "Everything is up and running and seems to be going suspiciously smooth."

She pulled a palm-sized keycard from her robes and cast a sidelong glance at the council member, Soudai and wondered for a second if he managed to catch her narrowing, hazel eyes. The bastard and his irritating notebook were sent to tag along with her to report back to the Leaf Elder's council for the entire trial period. Tsuande led the group to the right-most door and huffed as she inserted the keycard into a slot near the side. The light above the panel blinked green and the door slid open swiftly.

When all had stepped through the threshold, Tsunade held back the urge to pummel Soudai as he stepped closer to her, bending his head down to furiously scribble into his notebook. Once again, she tried to ignore a week's worth of doubts and questions uttered from various council members.

"Welcome to Leaf village's newest training facility," she acknowledged their small group inside the mini foyer. "As a prototype, it's to be expected that things may not be one hundred percent but today's investigation will shed light on what needs to be mended or improved."

Neji didn't have to turn his eyes to sense the skeptical and almost haughty impression being emitted from the council member at Tsunade's assertion. Since the beginning, Neji knew her latest investment almost divided the entire council's interests and she needed to back up her claims in order to prove it to the doubting half of Leaf Elders.

Using the same keycard, he watched Tsunade open another paneled door for them, on top of which was marked "Men", as opposed to the other door "Women", beside it. She ushered them out of the mini foyer and into an area that appeared most like a locker room.

"This is the prep area," she said. "Along with the features of a usual locker room, it also includes showers, lavatories and storage for numerous props and medical supplies."

"You sure spared no expense. I'm starting to wish we had this in my days at the Academy," Kakashi commented with a hand on his chin.

"And you should hold off until the tour is over. I'll be able to change most people's minds today," Tsunade added with a smirk.

The locker room was quite large and the lavatories and showers were sectioned off clearly on either side. On the far end of the locker room was another door Neji visualized to be the actual training area. However, Tsunade stopped abruptly, a few feet from the far door and brought their attention to a branched off chamber on their left.

"This is where it gets exciting," she said, anticipation in her voice.

The unmasked keenness dancing in the Fifth's eyes was somewhat of an exasperation to Neji. All the suspense really wasn't essential to a willing participant of her circus and he held back a sigh.

"Shizune, if you could please escort Kakashi and Soudai toward Room 4 where the others are waiting. Neji and I will be joining you soon," Tsunade said, ushering him into the branched off room as Shizune nodded.

Tsunade ignored the suspicious glance from Soudai and found some satisfaction when Shizune gave him a shove through the next door.

"The suspense really isn't necessary," Neji uttered as he followed Tsunade into the chamber with a steel-paned interior. She let out a laugh and brought his attention to a row of hanging black suits on a wall behind a stretch of glass. There was a door etched in the middle with a screen of assorted buttons alongside it.

"Before Lee left for his mission, he begged me to let him see the finished product the other day," the Fifth said, activating the screen as the glass door opened. "I have to say he was quite impressed and very enthusiastic about nominating his subordinates for the Genin trial period next month."

"That surprises you?" Neji asked, eyeing her as she walked inside and grabbed one of the suits.

"Not at all. It just excites me, if anything. There's a certain fearlessness that comes with that boy, considering he doesn't know all details of the establishment yet, he offered his team with such eagerness," she replied, tossing the heap of fabric into his hands.

Neji spoke flatly, "Some call it fearlessness; others just call it ignorance."

The Hokage simply smirked at him before sauntering over to another wall casing to grab a black, helmet-like device with a mouthpiece. Then she ventured to the additional wall compartments, containing gloves, boots and various other props. With another armful of supplies, Tsunade deposited the rest into Neji's hands and stood back with a rush of anxiety.

"Here they are," she said. "This more developed prototype is what's going to make the difference. I have to say it's a large improvement from the first couple of suits a few months ago."

"For my sake and the rest of your guinea pigs, let us hope so," Neji replied mordantly.

Tsunade grinned like a cat. "It shouldn't take you that long to put these on; you've had lots of practice."

"I'm perfectly aware."

"We'll be waiting in Room 4 down the hallway." With that, Tsunade exited the chamber and left him to his own devices.

Upon her departure, Neji looked down to see the accumulation of dress the Hokage just handed to him. Deciding it was a waste to ponder anymore, he began to disrobe. The process was quick but after leaving his clothes neatly folded on the bench, Neji rubbed unconsciously at the newest bandage around his torso. He'd been careless on the last mission and was rewarded with a heavy blow to the ribs. For his concentration to slip during a critical time seldom occurred and Neji had been irked that it even happened at all. Worse yet, for it to be subtly pointed out by Inuzuka Kiba only caused insult to injury, even though Kiba only asked if he was alright.

As Neji's ribs creaked with the memory and despite the sting he still felt during the healing process, he hadn't been surprised when Tsunade called upon him for the first trial. While he understood the pressure the Elders were putting on the project, his past involvement as a tester in the suit's construction made him a default candidate for its evaluation. A number of suits were made in the last year in conjunction with the facility's features and Tsunade had handpicked a small number of her Jounin commanders to partake in the creation.

The suit Neji donned was a material of medium thickness. He thought it small at first but was surprised at its ability to stretch and conform to his body naturally—a quality that the last couple of prototype suits lacked. An extra layer of textured padding was added to the shoulder and neck area and ran down the length of his arms to encircle around his wrists. Additional padding was also added to the knees to continue down his shins and into the boots when he slipped those on.

Collecting his chestnut locks, Neji tucked his hair into the hood that went over his head, only baring his face from above his eyebrows to below his bottom lip. He sat down on the bench for a minute with the helmet-like device in his hands, running his fingers over the fastenings and the face. As Neji put it on, he found it was comparable to wearing a mask; the top covered the crown of his head. The latches closed firmly behind as he fit the black visor over his eyes and nose. Taking the mouthpiece, Neji inserted the protruding side into his mouth and secured the bottom at the sides of his jaw, discovering the device pumped fresh oxygen into his lungs. Without another moment to spare, he pulled the gloves on, exited the chamber and strode through the next set of doors.

Another spacious hallway with the same high ceiling gaped before Neji and was set with a pristine steel-paneled interior. On both sides were a set of six doors, numbered accordingly with odd numbers on his left and even on his right. He only had to touch the screen beside door four to gain access and was greeted with the sight of Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Soudai, waiting for him in an extensive, empty room.

"It suits you," Kakashi's voice echoed as Neji approached them. "It's like the ANBU uniform from an alternate world. I'm having second thoughts on declining the previous offer for the next trial session."

Tsunade smiled expectantly. "Very well, but just so you know Gai has already volunteered."

"He let me know the very day you started drawing up plans for this place," the Jounin replied with a hint of amusement.

"At least there's the enthusiasm," she added.

Behind his mask, Neji's eyes narrowed at her pointed tone.

"For this type of training session, a suit like this would have to be worn to insure the full effect," Tsunade moved on, still letting the vagueness of her explanations heighten their curiosity. Shizune appeared to have already known the details while Kakashi walked a half circle around Neji to examine his attire. Soudai stood a few steps away, clutching at his notebook in scrutiny.

"The room itself, like all rooms in the facility, are enforced by a good measure of steel and support," she continued, sweeping her arm to present the room. Kakashi mentally decided that it must have been as large as the Forest of Death's Chuunin battle arena.

The three sides seemed heavily paneled; Neji had duly noted with the appearance of the Byakugan behind his mask. The fourth side was fortified with a different sort of shatterproof glass: thick, strong and not likely to fall apart even under a lethal blow. Something else caught his attention, lining the outer part of the glass—seals. That must have been the other element of 'support' Tsunade had touched on. Beyond the glass was a seating area for spectators, which was accessible from a door on the bottom right of the glass wall. And in the very front row sat Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba and his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata.

Tsunade turned toward Neji. "This trial round will be performed as a standard sparing session. I give you full permission to go all out if you must. Ignore the glass and the paneling because room damage will not be a concern."

"We're almost ready to start," she added, gesturing Kakashi, Soudai and Shizune toward the spectator's door.

The Fifth Hokage threw a glance back at Neji, then her eyes drifted briefly over his shoulder. Catching this, the Hyuuga craned his head slightly and found his opponent entering through the hallway door.

On the other side of the glass, Kakashi took a seat alongside Shikamaru while Shizune and Soudai sat themselves down in the next row.

"Today is my only day off. Tell me why I'm here again," Shikamaru drawled, boredom dripping from his tone.

On his left, Kiba let out a sardonic snort. "I forced you to come along so you would stop pissing about how much of a waste this is."

"I only expressed my opinion once on this place. You're the one that keeps bringing it up to argue."

"Whatever. I just want to see how this works."

"So you'll have something to gloat about later to Lee," Shikamaru muttered lowly.

Hinata peeked at Kiba beside her, knowing full well that he heard the other ninja's snarky comment. Her longtime teammate's mouth was set in a deadpanned line but she could easily picture his gritted teeth behind his lips. An amused smile spread her face as she touched his hand briefly.

"You might want to start listening now," she said lightly.

"Pfft…"

"Today will be the first of a long period of trial runs for this facility and I appreciate those who expressed interest in its beginning stages," Tsunade remained standing to address her audience. "The first phase will allow us to locate faults and cater to corrections before it is to be evaluated by the Elders' Council. During this time, reports will be made by Ibuka Soudai and relayed back to them of our progress. Anyone else wishing to volunteer to test out the facilities will need to come to me."

Tsunade paused for a second, taking time to look over the faces of her small audience. She continued, "This room, as well as the others in the establishment, will become the core of any rigorous training program. It will take the rewards of any physical activity and maximize it tenfold, resulting in a faster and firmer progression for any ninja in the Academy and ranking ninja that wish to condition their skills."

The Fifth Hokage sauntered over to the glass door and with a click, bolted it firmly shut. Then her hand reached up to a panel with various touch-screen options and labels.

"This," she said pointedly, "Is the program that controls the entire environment inside that room. If one needs to feel the outdoors, they will surely have it. Various scenes can be constructed, from buildings to forests, as well as weather and weather extremities. If it's your fancy to battle in smoldering circumstances in a desert wasteland, be my guest. A participant will feel all simulation as if it was a real environment. However, the program will not kill—the most it will probably do is injure if you are not up to par with the conditions you select."

"I'm beginning to pity Lee's Genin team," said Shikamaru out of the corner of his mouth.

"Those poor little souls going head to head in a simulated reality could make way for some really traumatizing experiences," Kakashi spoke thoughtfully. "It's rather brilliant."

Tsunade continued grandly, bringing up a new menu on the screen. "Various props have been integrated into the room and are stored within the walls unless programmed to participate."

The group of Jounins unconsciously leaned closer to make out the moving graphics on the screen. Tsunade touched a panel and a rotating image of a humanoid bot appeared with more selections.

"This mechanical prop assumes the holographic identity from whatever is programmed. Upon command, a participant can engage the bot in combat and more than one may be used if we were to create an ambush scenario of enemy ninja."

"How many of them are there?" asked Kakashi interestedly.

"For now only fifteen were constructed for the trial period," the Hokage replied.

Kiba wrinkled his nose and began to look disappointed. "They look as weak as Grass ninja. I can snap one in half."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Tsunade's grin was fox-like. "Volunteer for the trial period and I'll let you take on the entire set of fifteen…but I have to insist you start with just one."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes heavenward at his colleague's claim. He made a mental note to attend Kiba's trial session to beat the boredom at a later date.

Kiba scoffed and sat back in his seat. "Then sign me up and begin the preorder for more bots."

"Just have the medic ninja on standby," Shikamaru sighed, much to his comrade's annoyance.

Before Kiba could counter with a spiteful rebuttal, Tsunade turned her attention back to the screen and touched an option. The rotating bot had transformed into the image of a generic opponent.

"The technique, sophistication of style and skill of the bot can be set by level—there are seven levels in total with level four being the intermediate stage. Weapons and armor may also be added to increase difficulty, but you might want to hold off on that until you're better accustomed to the room."

"Speaking of weaponry, we're not allowed to bring our own are we?" Kakashi asked, folding his hands together.

"Metal props, which can be found in the prep room, will act as weapons you can utilize inside. One of them is a metal rod that can assume the shape and feel of a sword once the program is activated—similar to how the bot takes up an identity," Tsunade explained with a gesture. "There are also simpler programs for Genin level ninja, such as projectile dodging exercises."

"This all seems to be expensive and fascinating, Tsunade," the haughty voice of Soudai called out from behind his notebook. "To work with the program and its vast accompaniment of options are going to be a steep learning curve, especially for younger candidates."

A twitch erupted under Tsunade's eye and she carefully hid it by shaking her head slightly.

"Academy students and Genin will not have access to the room's functions," the Fifth said confidently. "Teachers and Jounin leaders will hold keycards for their classes and teams. No Genin or student will be allowed in without the permission and surveillance of their superiors. At the Chuunin rank they will be eligible to apply for their own keycards."

"I see. But what if a keycard is stolen and they attempt to gain access on their own?" Soudai countered quickly.

"They won't be able to. The system will only grant access to enrolled ninja and keycards are built to function solely under the release of the owner's unique chakra."

"That's really impressive," Hinata uttered with raised eyebrows and glanced briefly at Shikamaru. She had noticed the change in his manner since Tsunade's presentation began. She also observed the others, who were equally intrigued by the Fifth Hokage's brainchild. The only skeptical one was the council member Soudai but Hinata had a sneaking suspicion he was only trying to be difficult.

Her pale eyes drifted through the glass barrier to rest on the suited figure in the middle of the training room. She had known who it was the moment he stepped through the door. Even with a suit that hid his appearance well, Hinata recognized only her cousin possessed that stance and the demeanor to equal it. She briefly remembered Tenten speaking about his inclusion in the first trial session a few days ago.

"Neji took a nasty hit to the ribs on the last mission," Kiba mentioned, his attention wandering over to the suited figure beyond the glass. "But I'd say his yardstick ego took more of the pain than his side did if he's in tip top shape to participate."

Tsunade briefly glanced over her shoulder to eye the Hyuuga. Although one can hardly tell of the damage he'd taken, she could detect it clearly whenever he walked; there was a barely discernable rigidity in his usual fluid movements and it was only because he was adverse to show any sign of vulnerability. Neji displayed his typical indifference when she called for his service and the session was put into motion.

When Shikamaru caught wind of the second suited figure entering the training room, he spoke up. "You're not testing the bots?"

"The bot trial isn't scheduled until two weeks from today," Tsunade replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, that's anticlimactic," Shikamaru said, dully.

"This first run will be more than enough to satisfy all parties in the experiment, I can assure you," The Fifth smirked. "It's important to test the basic perimeter of the room before adding more elements."

"Tsunade, what about those ridiculous suits?" Soudai offhandedly interrupted.

The Fifth swallowed her irritation tightly and replied, "We'll get to that in a minute."

In the realm outside the protective glass wall, Neji long ago sensed another body in the room as soon as Tsunade and the others left him. After surveying the room's interior and its underlying mysteries, he discovered his adversary was dressed in the same suited attire. He hadn't been the only tester involved in the creation of the suit models. The others, such as Naruto, Izumo, Shino and Kotetsu, were also among the handful that Tsunade selected. Neji tilted his head slightly to the side, disinterested in whether or not it could be either one of them. He remained unmoving and apathetically watched his opponent as they settled for a five meter distance from him.

Easing himself into a fluid stance, his opponent was like a target that stood between the frame of his hands. The Byakugan outlined their form by sharp contrast and he breathed slowly, expelling a sheen of chakra from of the pores of his body beyond the suit.

A cold wind enveloped his being and Neji suddenly felt a merciless chill ride up his spine. It was swift and relentless, filling his bloodstream and attacking his limbs. A tyrant wind tried to blow him backwards, carrying with it a daze of frost…and snow.

Once more, Neji forced his attention back to his target but found it had critically vanished and was outlandishly replaced by a cold tundra of ice. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, a thought came up that the endless field of winter may have stretched on for miles and the interior of the training room was suddenly nonexistent.

_Hakkeshou Kaiten_.

The instinct hit him instantly as his opponent materialized directly behind him, charging forth for the first blow. His whirlwind created a blizzard but his veined vision remained sharp as his opponent reappeared at his side just when he was coming out of the spin. A lightening-fast fist shattered the cyclone of snow around Neji and he cocked his head to the left as the fatal blow barely missed his face.

His suited assailant was clear through the airy frost and he seized an opening by grabbing onto their wrist tightly and roughly pulling them in, palm out and racing toward their chest. But Neji's intention was quickly perceived by his opponent and they bent over forward, a leg swiftly coming up from behind to land a crashing blow on the top of his helmet.

_Scorpion kick_… The fleeting thought passed through his head as painfully as the kick descended. A second later, he was able to extricate himself from the follow up attack of his assailant's other leg.

Gritting his teeth tightly, Neji whirled around and misdirected a backhanded punch to his opponent's head, catching them off guard and instead, revealing his true intention by slamming a palm into their side. His ears pricked up quickly through the howling tundra wind and swore he heard a muffled cry come deep from within his opponent's mask.

But they seemed to recover quickly, sweeping cleanly under his other racing palm and planting a solid kick behind his thigh. The hard bone of his opponent's shin resonated tremors of pain through Neji's leg and his dry throat tripped on a gasp.

Trying to grasp the ground, Neji flipped backward and his gloved fingers skated on ice. With wide eyes, it took him less than a second to discern the massive chakra being collected into his opponent's fist and he certainly knew that if he were to take it directly, he'd be put out of commission.

Neji dodged quickly but it grazed him by centimeters. Using their closeness as another advantage, his fingers struck his opponent from the side fiercely and sealed a number of tenketsu along their arm. The shock was apparent in his adversary's bodily movements and they had little time to react before Neji bent low to roundhouse them off their feet.

They fell back with a hard thud amongst the frosty blankets but looked up just in time to see Neji's knee come crashing down. The Hyuuga scion felt the cold, aching prickle infect his knee as his opponent rolled away just in time. Their leg shot out rapidly against his shoulder for spiteful payback. Blocking the attack swiftly, Neji jumped back, panting.

_Quite fast_, the thought passed through his head like the icy wind.

As Neji's veined gaze bore piercingly through his visor, it only took seconds for him to notice how heavy his panting had become and the weight on his chest began to increase. It crawled up his shoulders, bringing a dull ache to his weather-bitten limbs. When the blunt heaviness reached his legs, he found his stance falter slightly. It was as if someone was trying to shackle him with lead weights.

Heaving, Neji had time to study his opponent a few feet away and realized these invisible weights were also working its dire magic on them too. His opponent shook minimally but he couldn't tell if it was from the biting cold.

This was his opening and it was now or never.

_Hakke_…

It hurt to breathe. It was almost excruciating to lift his arms under the increasing heaviness of the wintry atmosphere. Something was pulling him down—forcing him down, making it tedious to move under the climbing pressure. A breath was torn from his throat as a wave of his chakra was expelled under the crushing weight.

_Rokujuuyonshou!_

Neji's body sped forward, feeling the choke of the environment teeter him. The momentum was there but almost a third less than his usual lightning velocity. With outstretched arms and fingers, he struck his opponent twice.

A growl was uttered deep in Neji's throat as the frustration leaked like poison into his brain. For a technique that had come so simple to him like breathing was suddenly arduous and it was maddening.

His adversary felt the crucial stab of his fingers and they lurched back after four strikes. Eight strikes had sent them stumbling to the side and the next sixteen sent them hurling back again.

_32_…

The next set was left brutally unfinished and through the haze of Neji's protesting body, there was only half a second for him to see his opponent vanish once more and rapidly appear to be perched on one of his outstretched arms.

Neji's eyes widened. While his opponent was clearly affected by the weighted atmosphere, their desperate pulse of remaining speed served its purpose when he received a harsh strike on the side of his head. Neji reeled back and saw nothing but a dizzying strobe of raging white. Still, instinct gripped him severely and while temporarily blinded, he managed to find his opponent's ankle and grasped it tight. He wrenched down fiercely and brought them crashing into a heap of limbs amongst the turbulent snow.

The shock of another body falling on top of him felt more like several tons and Neji's muscles gave a burning screech. A groan of pain filtered through his opponent's helmet and they struggled painfully to disentangle themselves. Through the desperate fray, they somehow managed to turn over and something hard landed excruciatingly on Neji's shoulder.

Blinking sore eyes, the Hyuuga's vision was suddenly impaired by a gust of glacial wind and a cascade of petal pink hair. Lying flat on his back, Neji was unable to move under the burden of his opponent's body and the oppressive atmosphere. Whatever strength he had left to move was stolen from him as he peered through his visor and into a pair of wild green eyes.

A feeling of familiarity surged into his body, accompanied by a sweltering rush of sickness. And seeing the fullness of her pink lips start to form his name turned the sickness into repulsion.

"Neji!"

A far away voice sounded hurried in his ears. However, it wasn't hers.

He could barely hear the footsteps jogging toward him and behind the visor, Neji's eyes slid shut and let the Byakugan drift from his face.

"Neji."

The Fifth Hokage's voice flooded into his pounding head like an invasive tidal wave and shook him into noticing that the hellishly weighted atmosphere was gone—Neji opened his eyes—and so was his opponent.

His limbs felt slightly strained but his lungs welcomed the air and the sudden ease of movement. He sat up slowly, grasped the helmet and mouthpiece and pulled them off. Forcing the hood of the suit back, the length of his chestnut hair fell haphazardly around his shoulders. Neji took in his surroundings and saw he was back in the training room, Tsunade standing beside him and Kakashi and the others in tow.

An impulsive laugh erupted in Neji's ears as he ascended to his feet and found the Hokage with a shameless smile on her face.

"You did better than I expected," she exclaimed, smacking him behind the shoulder.

"Considering you had no qualms about increasing the suit's weight ten times more than all tester pre-sessions combined," Neji stated tonelessly.

"Surprise," she said. Tsunade only grinned wider at seeing the muscle stress in his shoulders and the leftover heaviness in his breathing. His suit was still perfectly intact, as was the helmet and mouthpiece set now cradled under his arm.

While Neji's face remained impassive, the barely discernable but provoked glint in his pallid eyes spoke otherwise. The displeasure flooding through his system began to hammer inside his stomach at Tsunade's oblivious chatter. As she began to rave to her audience about the dynamics of the suit, Neji had kept a resolute focus away from the flash of pink hair disappearing through the door out of the corner of his eye.

"There isn't much of a difference between the male and female suit," Tsunade started and at once craned her head from side to side, searching for a missing body. "Where in the world did that girl go off to?"

"Don't know," said Kakashi, taking another look at the door to the hall. "She seemed a little in a hurry though."

"Just up and left," shrugged Kiba.

Tsunade sighed and passed an exasperated hand over her temples. "Unbelievable. She told me she had to leave early but I said not after I'm done reviewing the suit on both male and female forms. It'll be a pain in my ass to track her down and deal with her later."

Neji's jaw unconsciously tightened; he was indignant at how the pink-haired kunoichi's sudden appearance after weeks caught him off guard. But she had disappeared so quickly; the obvious shock and sudden panic shaking her green irises replayed itself inside his head.

_Go on_…_run_, a dark corner of his mind seethed.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kiba's voice forced Neji back to the small group.

The Hyuuga scion fixed him with an aloof gaze and tossed the helmet set toward him effortlessly.

"The growing, physical heaviness to the atmosphere is the product of the suit. Not only is it hard to move, it's also hard to breathe," Neji said plainly, pushing his prior thoughts deep below the surface.

"The experience appears to be an altered version of age-old training methods. Lee and Gai will adore this," Kakashi spoke with a hint of amusement.

"You can say I kept them in mind when ideas for the training room were being pitched," said Tsunade with a smirk. "The suit, like the props, pick up the program's commands. The heavy atmosphere was the Gravity Field feature that merely activates the suit to imitate the pressure of weights. And since the suit covers the entire body, all muscle and bone take on the pressure, therefore increasing the difficulty of movement."

_That's actually quite clever_; Shikamaru had purposely neglected to voice his thoughts. He spied Hinata nodding in agreement to his silent admission and saw Shizune secretly fixing Soudai with a smug face.

"Just how much power in weight are we talking here?" Kiba sounded thrilled.

Tsunade grinned at all of them. "Vast, and with just a push of a button."

Her words brought about an excited chatter amongst Kakashi, Kiba, Shizune and even Shikamaru. Tsunade deliberately ignored Soudai and his infuriating notebook to bask in the enthusiasm of Leaf village's newest training facility. Between the voices, Hinata's attention drifted from Kiba's impassioned declaration to volunteer to the disappearance of her cousin across from her. She caught Neji exiting the doorway to the prep area with unsure questions swimming around her head.

Back in the hallway, the training facility's status had risen in Neji's opinion. He decided to let that train of thought expand as he made his way back to the suit chamber in the prep area. Tsunade was never known for her innovation despite being a strong Godaime and for her to suddenly spring a risky idea onto the Leaf Elders was unforeseen. The higher ranked Jounin had known about the plans for the facility since its first proposal but they kept their opinions to themselves. Yet, Tsunade wasn't ignorant; she knew the apprehension would abound. And now here it was—the structure that was to be Leaf village's most powerful resource.

Like some of the other Jounin, Neji had been skeptical about the facility and declared it unnecessary until he was abruptly signed on as a tester for the suits. While Shikamaru claimed it was bothersome because of the serious use of manpower, resources and space, Neji just deemed that traditional ways of training were more in tune with the visceral side of combat. However, he knew well the ability to accept and adapt, having been proved wrong on certain occasions. A long-kept memory of Naruto's fist and startling words about fate flashed briefly in his mind.

While Neji didn't carry the extent of excitement as Lee or Kiba, he was still appreciative of the resources. The Gravity Field feature of the training program proved itself an oncoming challenge and Neji suspected many of the Jounin would soon be intrigued by it. Skill improvement was never a bother.

The chamber of suits was colder than the rest of the prep area when Neji stepped in. The softest hum emitted from the machine, keeping the materials and props in pristine condition. Neji removed his gloves and boots, all the while taking his time to peer closer at the prep chamber. Everything was where Tsunade had said—all suits and headpieces as well as the weapon props. They were placed neatly in compartments of their own.

Perhaps he should have stayed to hear the rest of Tsunade's tour but Neji felt disinclined to, reckoning the flood of information would be readily available to all who further participated in the trial sessions. He had a feeling Tsunade wasn't done with him.

A flash of pain shot through Neji's ribs as he attempted to shrug out of the suit. He winced slightly and cupped his side, feeling his breath become short. The light pressure of his fingers made the tenderness all the more apparent and signaled for a change of bandages. The pang at his side ebbed into a dull ache as Neji took a seat on the bench.

Her chakra-powered fist had grazed his ribs but the effect smarted in ways that perturbed him. Neji knew that if he took that blow head on, she would have shattered his ribcage.

…_Go all out if you must_… Those were Tsunade's words. With a cynical smirk, Neji suspected Haruno Sakura may have taken it into serious consideration. Like him and Naruto, she had also been a candidate for suit testing but he hadn't expected her as an opponent. Although he couldn't possibly fathom what was running through her head during battle, it was uncertain if she knew who she was fighting—before she closed in on his proximity.

Sakura's retreating form played again in his mind's eye and Neji felt the gouging sensation in the core of his stomach. It was never a pleasant feeling and he swallowed harshly to ward off a constricting throat.

She probably wanted to punish him, spite him; it was the only conclusion Neji was capable of at the moment. It was all because he wanted to punish _her_ and that's exactly what he did three weeks ago. The memory was as fresh as a flesh wound and the sight of her watery, remorseful eyes were still difficult to mentally chase away. But he didn't heed her strangled apologies; he wanted her to pay. At the time his senses had been spilling over with reprisal, his vision clouded over with red anger, his utter refusal to take her by the mouth—in a vehement mix of tears, sweat and cruel hunger as his name was throttled out of her syllable by syllable. But the vindictive pleasure derived from leaving pitted teeth marks along her shoulder did not override the stink of another male's skin on hers. Revulsion and lust created a foul combination in Neji's bloodstream as pieces of what he thought she could be collapsed like shards. She had used him; she had violated him…and through her unwilling arousal, Haruno Sakura deserved every fucking bit of it. After that night, Neji heard she suddenly dropped out of the facility's suit project and for weeks proceeding he didn't see her at all, until today.

Neji raked a stiff hand through his chestnut length of hair in exasperation. Too long had this plagued his mental territory and he was weary.

Removing the rest of his suit was easier than putting it on. After laying the suit beside him, Neji retrieved his own pants from the pile of clothes on the bench and pulled them on. No sooner did he make a mental note to check the locker rooms for bandage supplies, Neji straightened when he felt a pair of eyes on his back.

"Are you lost?" he asked absently.

Tenten smiled. "Not particularly."

"Then you're aware this is the men's locker room."

"I can read signs very well, thank you."

Amusement never failed the brunette when it came to her longtime comrade and she gradually stepped toward him with a personal fondness. Neji's back had been turned from the moment of her arrival at the chamber's doorway but he didn't have to hear a sound to know her presence.

"I was watching the trial session," Tenten spoke. "There's another doorway at the back of the spectator area that leads to the main foyer. The others didn't see me sneak in from that way but that's okay as long as I didn't miss a thing. Anyway, your adaptation to quick changes is still impressive. I have to admit I doubted you just a little."

"The entire facility is unpredictable and it carries a personality much like the Godaime's. Perhaps I made an error in paying less attention to my environment," Neji said nonchalantly, his back still turned toward her.

Tenten laughed lightly and crossed her arms in humor as she watched him start to unravel the bandages around his torso. Little by little every round exposed the expanse of sweat-dampened skin, taut muscle and various battle scars. The smile disappeared from her face slowly and an expression of contentment replaced it. Neji's movements were always so sinuous and every ripple of hardened muscle floated to the surface of his skin. Tenten's eyes slowly traced the broadness of his shoulders, creating a line from the nape of his neck and following it down his spine to where his pants sat around his hips. Her eyes slid shut for a second, biting her bottom lip.

"Let me help you," she said and padded over to him on the bench.

Taking a seat beside Neji, Tenten revealed a fresh role of bandages and medical tape in a small tray.

"I knew you were going to need these," she said. "I found them in a storage area in the locker room. Tsunade has truly outdone herself."

"In other words, the old woman hasn't made a mistake yet in the grander scheme of things," Neji replied.

"At least you get along with her, albeit grudgingly when you disagree with the development of missions that you're assigned to."

"Not all her decisions are the best laid plans."

"You always say that," said Tenten, smiling softly when Neji had unraveled the rest of his old bandages and peeled the large strip of medical tape from his ribs. An angry looking yellow and blue patch colored his side and Tenten winced when she saw it.

"It looks like you're not taking very good care of it," she pointed out.

"I was called to order this morning and Tsunade wouldn't allow me to refuse," stated Neji blandly.

"I know…but you should be more careful."

Tenten unrolled a large piece of new medical tape and cut it cleanly with her teeth. Then she scooted closer to him on the bench and plastered it to his side. As the brunette leaned closer, she dared to steal a glance at his face and caught the everlasting furrow of his brow as well as the perpetual straight line of his lips. She also heard him inhale and felt his chest draw in as her fingers prodded softly along the side of the tape. His face remained expressionless at her worry but Tenten didn't mind.

As she began to unroll the bandages, an apprehensive frown gathered at Tenten's lips and a lump formed steadily in her throat.

"Do you remember the mission to the outskirts of Wind a few years ago?" she spoke in a hushed tone. When Neji didn't answer, Tenten continued.

"We were lying between the sand dunes, waiting for the enemy to approach. It was really cold for some reason, even though we were in the desert."

Tenten encircled his waist briefly as she wrapped the bandages securely around his torso. She pursed her lips when she found her hands start to tremble a bit.

Sighing quietly, she uttered, "I told you that all you needed to do was ask for whatever you wanted and I'd be happy to comply."

When she was finished with the wrapping, Tenten made a tight knot and inspected her handy work by feeling for any loose bandage strands. A dense silence followed, only marred occasionally by the sound of breathing.

Her previous inspection of his bandages gradually became slower and her touch began to move beyond the area of his ribs. Her fingers would skim his side and softly make their way toward the center of his stomach. Then her hand traveled back again with the same sweep of gentleness. Distracted, Tenten was unable to look at his face and focused on his neck instead, leading to his collarbone, his chest…

Tenten's touch had turned sensual as it started on a downward path. Before her fingertips brushed the hem of his pants, Neji suddenly caught her hand and startled her out of her reverie.

"Don't do this to Lee," he said softly but behind his deadpan tone was an undeniable firmness.

Tenten's mouth opened slowly as Neji moved her hand away from him and promptly stood up. Stunned by his persevering nonchalance, she sat there frozen on the bench as she watched him put on the rest of his clothes. It was only after Neji put the suit and materials back in their proper compartments, a tumultuous rush of anger erupted inside her.

"This is the same fucking way you always react!" Tenten shouted and suddenly shot to her feet. "Why does it have to be this way with you? Here I am—here I always WAS, just waiting around like a damn fool and all you can do is look at me with that same fucking, lifeless expression!"

Neji pressed a button on the panel and the door to the suit compartment closed. The shrill of Tenten's voice rang loudly in his ears but he turned toward her, not a crack on his impassive face. Across from him she was heaving and flushed with anger, her fists balled tightly at her sides. The familiar prickle of helplessness worked its way into her chest and she fought back the urge of several frustrated years.

"Why couldn't you and I ever…" she trailed off with a shaking voice. Tenten looked up at him as emotion rose erratically in her stomach.

An inaudible sigh escaped Neji's lips as he walked back to the bench and stood in front of her widened, imploring eyes.

"Neji…please…"

He heard the onslaught of tears in her voice as he was forced to remember the numerous other times she tried to have this conversation with him.

"Don't do this to Lee," Neji repeated.

Tenten's throat constricted tightly, removing her powers of speech as her longtime comrade brushed past her and headed to the exit of the chamber. When her knees gave out, she landed back on the bench feeling the cold and anger create a distasteful mix inside her. It wasn't fair. Things were never fair with him.

As Neji strode past the locker room, Tenten's aggravated words echoed faintly in his ears. He remembered that mission among the sand dunes a couple years ago and every word she spoke. Like all other similar instances that happened afterward, Neji hadn't reacted to the feelings she displayed. She was his comrade, his friend but to see her in a different light was something he was incapable of. Too many times Tenten had asked him for things he couldn't or was unwilling to give. Her repeated attempts rendered him unresponsive and resulted in her seeking solace in the arms of Lee. However, the glint in her eyes stayed—that glint only appeared when she looked upon him. Neji could only pity her.

Once he exited the prep area and found himself in the main foyer, the same chill of the building enveloped him and left him with frigid thoughts. Neji's ribs complained quietly as the whisper of his name swam inside his head, along with a pair of vivid sea-green eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Somewhat Damaged

**Novocain for the Ninja Soul**

Written by: Mikami

**WARNINGS**: Graphic violence, profanity and sex. These are adult people doing adult things. Get lost, kiddies. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Somewhat Damaged**

I got my head but my head is unraveling  
Can't keep control  
Can't keep track of where it's traveling  
I got my heart but my heart is no good  
And you're the only one that's understood  
—The Perfect Drug, Nine Inch Nails

* * *

The night was warm and muggy as the clouds descended from the heavens to weave misty fingers through Konoha's trees and buildings. The stringy, black wires that tied the structures together barely registered through the swirling gray. A scatter of citizens dotted the streets, unwilling to stay cooped up inside and many choosing to wear as little as possible without being indecent. No matter how stifling the air seemed to be, a few outdoor venders had decided to stay open for a little longer, waiting to catch the last gathering of business.

Naruto followed suit in the heat of the evening and found himself wandering toward one of the outdoor grill stands. Like Ichiraku, Kazu's grill 'Bonanza', was easily accessible for passerby's and boasted the fastest and tastiest snacks on a stick. And to wash it down he provided a good dose of exclusively-made sake.

"Haven't seen you around in quite a while," came the warm reply upon Naruto's approach.

"I can't tell if you mean that in a good or bad way," Naruto said with a grin. "But I know you appreciate my business, Kazu, so I'll let it slide."

"So you drop by every other day when you're not off hacking enemies to pieces," the rotund vender said offhandedly. "Big deal. I've got a steady flow of customers even when you're out for weeks."

"Sounds like I should take my ass over to Ichiraku."

Kazu laughed heartily and turned a row of morsel-filled sticks with expertise. He wiped his blackened fingers on a hanging rag beside the grill and grabbed a zucchini to chop. Naruto's grin widened as he stopped at the booth and took a seat in front of the vender.

"Ichiraku serves tasteless sake," Kazu snorted. "That's why they're only known for their ramen and why your ass is here tonight. I know you, Naruto. Every time you come around it's for a drink."

"Don't make me laugh. I can get something better and cheaper somewhere else," Naruto replied matter-of-factly.

"You keep saying that but you don't believe it."

"As usual, you're cocky as all hell."

Amusement littered Kazu's eyes as Naruto reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out his wallet. They've had the same old discussion for as long as he could remember and he knew Naruto's nature wouldn't allow the humored familiarity to go to waste. The tall blonde ANBU commander pushed a couple of bills toward the vender and sat back to cross his arms.

"Well, I'm here aren't I? Make with the drink."

"Hah," Kazu swiped the money from under his nose and retreated back to fetch a ceramic bottle from among the others in storage. Upon returning, he set it in front of Naruto, along with a cup, and leaned against his counter leisurely.

"You came back late," the vender stated.

Naruto shrugged and poured his cup to the brim. "Got a little sidetracked, that's all."

"Knowing you, you probably got lost on the way back."

"Oh fuck off."

Kazu expelled a string of laughter and smacked the wooden counter, causing the knife and vegetable pieces to jump. As Naruto lifted the cup to his lips, the fox-like smirk on his face beamed.

"No really, we did get sidetracked," the ANBU insisted with a chuckle. "It wasn't my fault though. There was a lot of pissing and moaning from Ino about being filthy after the job was done. Nobody said hunting for scrolls in the rain and getting ambushed was going to be sunshine and lollipops. We were called back so soon but on the way we passed a hot spring. I guess I caved after she threatened to tear off my balls."

"What is with you and getting told off by kunoichi?"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew Ino."

An arched eyebrow was aimed in Naruto's direction as he eventually forgot the cup and chose to take hearty swigs from the bottle instead. Kazu turned back momentarily to pile three barbeque sticks on a plate and place them in front of the ANBU commander. Sometimes it was difficult to tell if Naruto was laughing about the truth or being the bullshitter. Nonetheless it was always in good humor.

"Anyway, we were called back early because the trial period of Tsunade's new toy started a week ago," said Naruto, after cleaning an entire barbeque stick in one go.

"Yeah. I heard about that too."

"Kiba won't shut his hole about it. Keeps going on and on about how he was being scheduled for the bot trial."

Kazu gave Naruto a look of confusion before grabbing an eggplant to quarter.

"Never mind," said Naruto with a quick wave of his hand. His other reached into his wallet again and pushed money for a second round of sake.

It was on boring nights like these and after long, exhausting missions that Naruto chose to sit into the early morning and kick back. He would be able to talk with Kazu for hours, mostly resulting in conversations about his missions—which would turn into slurred, incoherent speech once Naruto had gotten his fill of sake. He also wasn't the only one to stop by; he periodically showed up with Shikamaru and Chouji. They'd allow themselves to drink to hell and back and Kazu hadn't minded their alcohol-induced company one bit.

"Where are the rest of your friends?" he asked, retrieving another bottle.

"Chouji's been gone for three days to Rain. Some small gang uprising. Shikamaru just said this heat makes him lazy."

"He hasn't stopped by in a while. Do you reckon he's putting off the drink?"

Naruto laughed loudly before taking a large gulp. He wiped his mouth messily with the back of his hand and bent languidly over the counter.

"When he's not drinking, he's sucking on a smoke," said Naruto, wiping his nose. "He's been doing it ever since Asuma died. Most people like to say it was a homage taken too far but Shikamaru just says—and I quote—'it's nothing more than a result of life's ruddy predicaments'."

"What can I say, you gotta do what you gotta do."

Naruto shrugged carelessly and took another swig. "I'd rather have this…"

Resting his chin on his hand, he put the cool ceramic bottle against his forehead and exhaled slowly to release the tension in his shoulders. His eyes closed for a second and reveled in the sticky heat of his skin and the circulating warmth in his bloodstream.

"The asshole went ahead without me," Naruto had mumbled suddenly. He didn't see what else Kazu was turning on the grill but he knew the silence painted another perplexed expression on the vendor's face.

"He should've told that old bag to wait until I got back. I'm surprised she's letting the Council dick her around. I told her if this meant that much to her, who cares what a bunch of dried old men have to say," the ANBU commander declared before another swig. "Anyway, that's not the point. Point is that Neji should have done something—not show up, feign illness, feign death…or not…maybe death would be good…"

A vacant and lopsided grin crawled its way onto Naruto's face as he trailed off. Although Naruto was never a lightweight, at the rate he was going, Kazu could see the sake start to take its course since he appeared to be the picture of relaxation and carelessness.

"How considerate of you to admit," a terse voice suddenly spoke.

Over Naruto's shoulder, Kazu spotted the silhouette of a tall, lean frame looming to the side of the blond ANBU.

Naruto didn't bother to turn his head. "Speak of the devil."

"In a way my death would likely benefit you, perhaps pushing you higher in the military hierarchy while taking into account the minimal number of ANBU commanders," Neji stated in the driest of tones.

"Oh it would, wouldn't it?"

"You really should put that thought to rest."

After swallowing a mouthful, Naruto swiveled in his seat and presented his comrade with a shameless smirk. Despite the humidity, Neji was dressed in his usual robes; his sleeves reaching past his wrists and his pant legs extending toward his ankles in an impeccable state of attire. Naruto wanted to snort loudly at the way he always looked so polished and stoic. Another dose of sake warmed his throat as his eyes fell on the folder tucked under Neji's arm.

"It's good to see nothing's changed," Naruto said with a leer. "Your reputation as a workaholic precedes you to a point where it's mind-boggling."

"And your habit of forgetting to complete standard paperwork when required is pitiful at best," replied Neji flatly.

But Naruto only grinned and put his hands behind his head in an unhurried fashion. "All in a day's work. Besides, what should really matter is the completion of the job. Paperwork can kiss my—"

"Says the ANBU commander that was already reprimanded more than once on late reports."

"Were you naturally born with that stick up your ass or did you have to insert it when you got to a certain age?" Naruto said, blatantly ignoring him.

He could tell through a mist of amusement and drink that his long time comrade wasn't impressed but then again, the sky was still blue. Naruto gave Kazu a humored glance as he continued to grill, to which the vender shook his head lightly and began tending to more of his late customers.

"You're the only one that actually takes the work home," said Naruto, turning back to the Hyuuga scion. "It's almost offensive."

"Offensive as your refusal to re-evaluate your methods? I think not. I do what's required to keep order in how the mission results are processed. For you who lacks the capacity to handle a painfully simple task is not my problem."

"Ah yes, the reliable pathway of routine," Naruto rolled his eyes in boredom.

A sardonic smirk suddenly split Neji's lips. "You have no authority to criticize."

"Like I give a shit…"

The derisive laugh came from Naruto before he waved at Kazu for a third bottle. Neji's smirk hid a smidgen of amusement at their sporadic banter—a habit they developed since their induction to ANBU years ago. He watched the other commander take another bottle from the vendor's charred hand and sit back again in relaxation.

"You must get tired of it," Naruto said to him. "The no-spontaneity thing."

"Spontaneity is a luxury that's rarely afforded by higher ranking officials."

"I wasn't talking in that context. I meant life in general. Accounting for the last decade or so, I can safely conclude that you're the most boring person I know."

"You seem to retreat to that same old declaration whenever a questionable comment is directed at your aptitude to run things," Neji replied mockingly. "It pisses you off when a comparison is made between you and any other commander that follows protocol."

Naruto glared at him as the liquid burned down his throat. Setting down the bottle with a loud clink, he pointed a finger at Neji. "Oh, don't you start changing the subject around."

"Wasn't the subject spontaneity? I was making a point that your 'spontaneous' way of not turning in paperwork in due time raises questions about the suitability of your rank," Neji's smirk widened.

"And we're back to discussing work again," Naruto muttered into his drink. His eyes drifted toward Kazu for a moment and despite the vendor's other activities, he seemed to be keeping an intent ear on the conversation.

There was a minimal lift from Neji's eyebrow as his smirk turned back into its perpetual straight line. He exhaled slowly through his nose and peered at his comrade with mild annoyance.

"You already know why Tsunade couldn't wait for you. There's no sense in continuing to whine," said Neji, tonelessly.

"Yeah, I know."

"Nothing of note happened."

Naruto suddenly sat up and turned his whole body toward Neji. A spark of interest lit his features as one of his fingers unconsciously tapped the ceramic.

"How did the suits work?" he asked eagerly.

Neji shook his head slightly, setting down his paperwork and crossing his arms to lean against the counter. "They passed the first test and surprisingly without fault on the premier evaluation. However, the trial isn't going to be finished for a long time, you can rest assured."

"Sakura said the same thing," Naruto replied. "She told me Tsunade was expecting glitches and so was she. But going through the program was harder than initially thought."

"I see."

"She said she fought you."

There was a strange shift in Neji's demeanor and it caught Naruto's eye as his comrade uncrossed his arms. However, his facade remained unreadable as Naruto averted his attention back to the clear, alcoholic depths. He swirled the bottle and rested his chin in his hands, uninterested in Neji's silence.

"I heard she left early but she knew Tsunade wasn't going to be happy," Naruto continued, running on a bleary tangent. "Anyway, it's not like Sakura had time to stick around. She had a lot of shit to move out of Sasuke's apartment and wanted it to be done before he came back from that espionage mission in the Earth country."

Naruto let out a dry laugh. "What a fucking waste… Some people waste too much time with the wrong person."

"I really don't see the purpose of such an admission," said Neji, tiredly sweeping a hand across his temple. "Since her resignation from the suit project, there was no reason to utilize her and seeing as how she's more focused on needless, personal problems and not duty is just further proof. If that's the best excuse for leaving the facility test, the project is better off."

"I'm not surprised to hear that from you," Naruto responded with a smirk.

"Good. It saves me the trouble of listening to one of your outbursts."

"Pain in my ass—it's only been a week and she's been camping out at my place, still looking for her own apartment. I'll give it another week before she moves back with Sasuke because she'll miss fucking him."

The grain of the wooden counter was piercingly clear in Neji's vision even without the aid of the Byakugan. As Naruto's humored but resentful tone filtered through his ears, his gaze narrowed and his jaw stiffened. He didn't have a clue as to why Naruto chose to rant about what was obviously private. Stuffing down his rekindled exasperation, Neji narrowed his eyes at the blonde ANBU member.

"You're not being a reliable person by divulging things you shouldn't," he remarked sarcastically.

"Maybe not," said Naruto, drawing a circle with the spilled sake on the counter. "She talks to me and I say everything she loves and hates to hear, but things never change. Maybe she should talk to somebody of the same brand as your indifference. That might knock some sense into her."

The deliberate and embittered urge to laugh exploded harshly in Neji's chest. There was nothing more than a poisonous impulse spreading through him quickly at Naruto's unwitting words, which were completely ignorant of everything that had transpired within the past couple of months. The cynical roar fired up his lungs and Neji resisted the vile desire to at least crack an indignant smirk.

"No, it wouldn't," was all he could utter.

Naruto peered at the Hyuuga curiously and opened his mouth in angry protest as Neji suddenly grabbed the sake bottle in his hand and downed the last two-thirds of it in one go. Setting it down on the counter, the alcoholic smolder trailed hotly into Neji's bloodstream as he reached into his pocket and pushed a couple of bills toward Kazu. The blonde ANBU commander then watched his long time comrade stalk off into the night with his paperwork tucked neatly under his arm.

It began to rain in the wee hours of the morning, way before the sun bothered peeking its first rays into the distant horizon. It started as a light drizzle, then gradually turned into a musical pour as the water droplets themselves remained invisible within the ebony night.

Upon reaching his personal quarters at the Bunke residence, Neji's endurance to work rarely fizzled out at this time. On numerous occasions Naruto had accused him of the dreaded clutches of routine but such a thing was an aid and not a handicap. He was used to sitting through the twilight hours with only a stack of work to keep him company. When he attained the Jounin rank, the workload increased but strange as it may have seemed to others, Neji had fully accepted without complaint. It was obvious that the higher a ninja rose in rank, the greater the responsibility.

It was almost three o'clock in the morning and he'd already finished more than half of the report. Looking over his previous notes only reminded him of the bruise still ailing his side and whenever he pondered on it, his ribs pulsed in unison. Neji set down his quill and moved a completed page to the pile of reports.

Among the folders he brought home from the head office was a confidential mission overview given to him by the Godaime. Earlier that afternoon, she passed by in the hall and handed him the red folder before disappearing into a meeting with the Council. Neji hadn't looked at the information until that night and discovered the outline of an S-rank assignment.

The blocky letters of 'S-rank' and 'ANBU' stood out against the off-white parchment. This was probably the second time he chose to look at it, willing himself to be immersed despite the official briefing in Tsunade's office later that day. The details were simple and the intentions crystal clear. As a commander, Neji was to head the three-man battalion in a mission to assassinate the famous Fukao Gennai, an entrepreneur power-player who ran the largest shipping business connecting the northern ninja countries. There was speculation in the past that regular commodities weren't the only things he shipped—but also slaves. The ANBU was to be dispatched to the Waterfall country, which was one of Fukao's bases of operation.

Neji looked over the team he'd been given and the names included on the separate sheet were Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino—two of the rowdiest personalities among the ranking Jounin. He could only sigh and sweep tired fingers over his forehead as he grudgingly decided to find out the reasons for the Godaime's choices later.

The oil lamp bathed Neji's workspace in a glowing pool of light. He kept the window of his room open to welcome the soothing patter of rain as the curtains rustled by the window frame. In the past, it was usually this time when Neji would hear a light tapping on the shoji in the seating area of his quarters. As the sound would beckon him, he'd vacate his work and head out of his bedroom to find a body sliding through the doors without an invitation. Then he'd greet her with a frown, knowing she took her habitual route over the Bunke residence's wall and through his private garden.

Until now, Hyuuga Neji was robbed of an explanation as to why Haruno Sakura featured in his life at all. The attempt to purge all essence of her was a task more difficult than he realized. While it was simple to conclude that she was the one avoiding him now, thoughts and memories alone created his own private, mental hell.

Neji sat back in his chair, feeling nauseated by Naruto's little tangent. He'd been perfectly content in being oblivious about her latest activities involving the Uchiha. A garbled surge of disdain rumbled through his gut and Neji pursed his lips tightly. For awhile he concentrated on feeling thoroughly annoyed with Naruto to replace the unpleasantness.

The mess she left behind and surrounded herself with was the product of her own restless and frivolous nature. She consumed Neji, devoured him as soon as she found that grain of weakness he possessed. There was always a strange spark flickering in her emerald eyes—it told him she specifically knew he was only a man and not above carnal pleasure. She'd take and never give, because of reasons involving things she desperately desired from Sasuke but never attained. And so she took in out on Neji at her leisure. However, the mystery of why she chose him was still up in the air but that thought only caused further repulsiveness.

_I want to break you_…Sakura had said that once; a moaning whisper in his ear, followed by the warmth of her breath and the slickness of her tongue along his earlobe. She brought him to the brink of his resistance and she'd revel gloriously in the moment that he snapped. He was aware he was giving her what she wanted but during the time it hadn't mattered. The magnetic arch of her body into his hushed the better part of his protests and brought a flood to submerge his defiance.

Neji rose from his chair and dragged a hand through long, dark locks. A vicious clouding of emptiness and loathing began to well up within. He had risen too quickly and was rewarded a painful flare from his ribs. Expelling a cough, Neji walked over to the bed where a roll of bandages and tape lay on the nightstand. He made quick work of opening his haori and unraveling the present bindings. Peeling off the medical tape from his side earned him a pathway to shortened breath.

His side would have taken less time to heal if it wasn't for the swipe she took at him during the trial session. She always seemed to be causing him trouble one way or another. Neji dropped his hand to his side, unwilling to peer down at the yellow and purple mess.

Naruto's accusation of his inability to be spontaneous was completely wrong. But pursuing something as impulsive as Sakura was a mistake in itself—a mistake with perks and a malicious result. Their little 'arrangement' began as an unprompted incident that suddenly became a string of frequent trysts. She'd come to him, teeth practically bared and hungry but her demure composure would stay intact, choosing instead to mentally count how long he'd be able to say no before she got her way. Neji didn't remember when things got out of hand. As time progressed he'd foolishly grown accustomed to her presence and without a thought on his part, she abandoned their 'arrangement' for her default lover, Uchiha Sasuke. The part that angered Neji the most was that he foresaw it and his body still couldn't say no to her—the unbreakable, impenetrable, impassive Hyuuga Neji.

Their encounters were only supposed to be the unquestioned act to satiate a craving: the 'no-strings-attached' agreement and the understanding that it could end whenever she felt like it. Neji had known from the beginning—why had her decision to go back to the Uchiha affect him so?

The musical lift of her voice, the jaded look in her eyes, her pure unblemished skin and the warmth that her body left on his sheets…

Neji drew in a long, ragged breath to calm down the sharp piercing at his side. Closing his eyes, his head swam ruthlessly with the image of her. It was taunting at best, causing a familiar starvation to ride up the length of his spine. His mouth was suddenly dry and thirst prickled on his tongue as he managed a strangled swallow. The pitch of her moaning voice sounded faintly in his ears and drew the image of hooded green eyes incinerated with lust. The memory of her insistent grip on his hand triggered the convergence of sensation along Neji's hips and throbbing warmth created an unbearable headiness. As the stiffening length below the hem of his hakama became more apparent, his fingertips recalled the silky terrain of her thighs when he had held them apart, spreading her wider and making wet trails with his mouth toward her aching, pulsing core.

A hand unconsciously slid down his abdomen, slipping deftly into his hem. Neji inhaled sharply when all five of his fingers closed around long hardened flesh. A rush of anger and pleasant agony collided inside him as his stroking grip tightened. He hated her and this vicious infatuation. He loathed that it pleased him to run his tongue along the soft, wet ridges between her legs; to flick mercilessly against the warm bundle of nerves above her opening and hearing her whimpered approvals above him.

His hand had increased in speed, pumping up and down in sync with his hips. Neji bit his tongue, determined to keep his silence as incoherent pleasure hurtled around his stomach. He remembered the way her fingers would slide into his hair, sobbing for him to continue, while raising her pelvis to meet him for more sensation. After thrusting two slick fingers inside her, she'd cry out and beg him for another—three fingers, spreading her entrance and dragging a sadistic pressure along her inner walls.

Neji gasped harshly as the wave of orgasm crashed into him and plunged his senses into oblivion. In the following desperate seconds, his grasp tightened fiercely as helpless thrusts prolonged it to the point of pain. As he released himself into his hand, he could only hear Sakura's illicit screams ring in his head as she peaked.

_I want to break you_…

Perhaps she had.

* * *

"It's quite unusual for you to hold off your regular barrage of questions against the make-up of the squad," Tsunade spoke with a peculiar note to her voice. She hadn't glanced up from the red folder when she sensed the Hyuuga's arrival in her office. Her hazel irises slid toward the clock on the wall and sighed, knowing that if Neji was on time, the other two were bound to stroll in late.

"I figured I could give you a chance to explain yourself and your choices this time," said Neji plainly.

The side of Tsunade's mouth perked upward as she finally put down the folder and crossed her fingers neatly over it. "You're being interesting today."

"Indeed."

Neji's dry tone was offset by the office door opening, to which two bodies stepped through without shame. Neji hadn't bothered turning around and instead appeared wearier at the presence of his squad members.

"Sorry for being late," uttered Ino, striding toward the desk in a hurried fashion.

"Yeah, there was a huge accident on the street and I had to detour around the crowd," added Kiba with a scratch of his head. A large Akamaru trotted behind him in a chipper mood.

Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know why you still bother with excuses because I honestly don't care as long as you get here on time."

Kiba and Ino exchanged glances as the Godaime radiated a hounded demeanor and one could only guess it was because of the additional pressure from the Council. Days ago, Soudai had stormed out of the training facility, pointing a threatening finger at both Shizune and Tsunade with his notebook in tow. Nobody knew all the details but they were sure it involved Tsunade's annoyance of Soudai consistently breathing down her neck when it came to glitches in the training program.

The Godaime waved the three ANBU toward the seats in front of her desk and picked up two additional folders to hand to Ino and Kiba as Akamaru sat himself on the floor. Neji had brought his along and was skimming the overview once again.

"Now then," she uttered rather tiredly. "I've called a meeting this afternoon to fully brief you on the upcoming S-class mission. I'll keep it sweet and simple."

Ino already had the folder open in her lap and was quickly filing through the photocopied documents and photos. One picture represented a fairly well-dressed middle-aged man surrounded by four burly associates as he exited what appeared to be a high-class burlesque establishment.

"Fukao Gennai," stated Tsunade.

"That filthy rich shipping guy?" Kiba asked incredulously.

"None other," said Ino, and then under her breath added, "The old man is serious pervert competition for Jiraya."

"The past year has provoked investigation of Fukao's enterprise and it's been under speculation that while he maintains the exterior of an honest business, he's been known to dabble in the transportation of slaves; such a thing is quite lucrative," Tsunade continued. "The unfortunate come into his possession as victims of war, captives of battle, kidnapping and the like. While the network of the trade is impossible to follow, it's important to initiate a successful start by knocking down one of its contributors."

"To put it simply, the mission requires us to assassinate him," supplied Neji.

"Fukao is known for his constant movement and abundant schedule. With the help of Waterfall's authorities, we were able obtain his upcoming destination; one of his main bases of operation—Waterfall itself. It turns out there was a delay in processing the delivery for one of his biggest clients and he'll be arriving in the main city tonight to review the problem. However, he probably won't be staying long due to a jacked up schedule, which gives us little time for action. Your departure is set to be within the next hour and by timing, you should be able to reach the city by tonight."

"You make it sound like a damn walk in the park," frowned Kiba, flipping through the rest of the photos. "Have you seen how much security is protecting his ass?"

"I appreciate the assessment, Kiba," replied Tsunade, deadpan. "As a covert mission, clean, simple and silent is expected from your proficiency. Also, enclosed within the file is a copy of Fukao's impending agenda upon his arrival. I've been informed that while leisure is never apart of his schedule, he will never hesitate to find time."

"Seems straightforward enough. If anything, we'd be coming home the day after tomorrow," said Ino.

Tsunade stood up from her desk and made her way around to the front, where she casually leaned to face the ANBU team. "There's one more aspect of the job. Waterfall wishes a retrieval of certain information regarding the network of slave trade. Ino was appointed to the squad for this purpose."

Neji remained unreadable as Tsunade's last statement was directed at him and the unspoken questions dancing in the air between them.

"Ino's Shintenshin will allow for the recovery of information in the company of Fukao's closest associates," Tsunade said, turning her attention toward the kunoichi. Ino sat up straighter as the Godaime nodded at her deftly.

"This is going to be a get-in-get-out kind of deal," Kiba acknowledged his blonde comrade. "Work them good and fast and then fly on out of that big boy's body."

Ino rolled her eyes heavenward and huffed, crossing her legs in annoyance. She wasn't deaf and she clearly demonstrated her resent for Kiba's version of Tsunade's words. Out of the corner of her eye she spied on their competent squad leader and a grimace erupted on her face. There was always something unsettling about Hyuuga Neji she couldn't quite put her finger on to this day. It made her wonder fleetingly why Sakura continued to toy with him for as long as she had.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, giving Kiba the sourest of smiles. He waggled his tongue at her between the points of his canines as Akamaru barked smugly. The withered look he received from Ino widened his grin and he reached down to scratch his partner behind the ears.

"Questions?" Tsunade asked, eyeing each member of the team.

"Nope," said Ino.

"Nada," added Kiba.

Neji was quiet as his fingers flipped through the documents and pulled out a copy of Fukao's schedule upon arrival. He was a true businessman and it was hard to imagine that he found time for rest at all. Collecting both the agenda and the clearest photo of Fukao Gennai, Neji folded them neatly and stuck them in his robes.

"Alright then," said Tsunade, uncrossing her arms. "Dismissed."

The three ANBU got to their feet and made their way toward the office door.

"Don't start the bot trial without me," Kiba called back to the Godaime.

"Oh relax. It's not until next week," Tsunade replied briskly, flicking her wrist to shoo him out.

When they reached the outside hallway, Neji briefly turned to his teammates. "I want both of you to collect your equipment and to be at the front gates in an hour's time. We'll need to start moving quickly to cut a day's trip into half. Tonight's reconnaissance is needed if the mission is to be executed by tomorrow," he said formally.

"No problem, boss," Kiba replied in a casual voice. "Akamaru can get me there in a third of that time but I don't know about you two."

"Uh huh," droned Ino, walking past her teammates. Kiba shrugged offhandedly at Neji's stoic facade before they both headed for the exit.

The head building appeared to be empty that day, save for the few officials making their way through the halls and various Jounin and Chuunin coming in to file reports. The reception in the foyer was also lacking—the receptionist had chosen a much more interesting activity that involved an erotic novel of a nature more graphic than Jiraya's long running series.

"Oh, it's you," Ino's voice echoed loudly from the front of their group.

"Nice to see you too," was the equally sarcastic reply.

As the blonde kunoichi halted and placed haughty hands on her hips, Kiba and Akamaru swerved around to keep from bumping into her. It wasn't until Neji followed suit that he was suddenly thrust into Sakura's presence. At the obvious widening of her startled eyes, his remained stony and aloof, brushing past her with collected ease. His peripheral vision, however, was clear cut despite his averted irises when he managed to catch the stiffening in her posture and the way Ino's mouth lifted between a scowl and a smirk, recognizing the unexpected tension in the air. Nonetheless, Neji continued past the office's glass doors without a crack in his manner.

The afternoon sun sat in the sky with a vengeful blaze and ahead of him, Neji heard Kiba's moan of complaint before he mounted Akamaru and departed toward his home. Meanwhile, the Hyuuga launched himself to the top of a nearby roof and began to speed off along the wire lines.

Her abrupt appearance still made his skin crawl in ways that disturbed him. Swirling, unnamed emotions filtered into his system to concoct a disagreeable mixture inside. Sakura had always been easy to read and no matter how hard she tried to seem impenetrable, Neji would see right through her attempt. He returned back to existing around her just like it was before their strange affiliation and he treated her no different. At the same time the look in her eyes proclaimed a hidden spark of fear, which puzzled him.

Konoha flew below his soaring feet and Neji managed to shake his head from troublesome thoughts, choosing instead to focus on the mission ahead. Leaving town, even for a day or two, was probably better for one's mental state. An existence was easier to be lived out when an objective needed completion—no distractions, no emotions, just purpose. It had been his last comfort.

The hour's time that the three-man team agreed on passed by fleetingly in preparation for the mission. They each took into account that one needed to travel light in order to reach their destination with speed. Ino chose her standard form of weaponry but decided to stock more on shuriken than kunai, to which Kiba was the opposite. Even with the addition of Akamaru, there was no worry concerning the momentum of their journey. The squad met at the front gates as planned, with Neji being the most punctual. As he made the last assessment of the equipment, Kiba crouched beside him as Ino wiped a sheen of sweat from her blistering forehead.

"This mission isn't going to take very long," Kiba stated again, looking up at Ino with eyes squinted against the sun. "I don't know why you have to bring all that crap."

"I'd rather have more inventory than to suddenly figure that I've run out of ammo," she countered.

"You only need a handful if you have good aim and since you're taking all that, it's mostly likely the opposite."

"Whatever."

Neji sighed inwardly, wondering if he'd have to listen to their reckless squabbling for the next two days. It wasn't that he had not performed in missions with Kiba and Ino before, it was the fact that it was three of them without the aid of a mediator—a fourth team member who would be someone like Shino or his cousin Hinata.

"We ready to go?" Kiba asked, swinging a leg over Akamaru.

"Yes. Everything is accounted for," Neji replied. He secured his kunai holster and shuriken pouch and led the team through the threshold of Konoha's gateway. As the three ANBU burst into a sprint, they were unaware of the figure running to toward the gate behind them.

Sakura gasped tightly and came to an abrupt stop. Her lungs welcomed the gulps of air as a hand rested on her heaving chest. Her previous shouts to tell him to wait apparently had not reached his ears. The ANBU team in the distance vanished quickly among the trees and disappointment flooded into Sakura's stomach. Her mouth was dry and her throat was sore from yelling. Bad timing was always her forte and she bit her lip in resentment to her foolishness. Two days was what she heard from Tsunade. Two days more and she'd attempt again to reach him. As Sakura sank to her knees to sit back on her feet, she peered as far as she could beyond the trees, willing him to turn back.


	4. Chapter 3: Best Laid Plans

**Novocain for the Ninja Soul**

Written by: Mikami

**WARNINGS**: Graphic violence, profanity and sex. These are adult people doing adult things. Get lost, kiddies. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Best Laid Plans**

Ocean pulls me close  
And whispers in my ear  
The destiny I've chose  
All becoming clear  
The currents have their say  
The time is drawing near  
Washes me away  
Makes me disappear  
—The Great Below, Nine Inch Nails

* * *

Waterfall's industrious capital city glittered magnificently to rival the stars in the heavens. Even though Waterfall was a smaller nation in the alliance with the great country of Fire, modernization was a pride well suited to its citizens. Many viewed it as a trendy vacation and relaxation spot where decadence and pleasure thrived at the sound of money and wealth. Lavish inns and entertainment spots sprung up at every turn, making it hard for the excited traveler to choose. Businessmen and women, people of all trade flocked to the city, hoping to get their dreams and deepest desires fulfilled.

The city showed no signs of retiring beyond twelve midnight even after the three-man ANBU team made base in the Pearl. The inn was a decent and affordable establishment to stay, offering up to three beds in one room with the larger suites being on the top floor. Although there were three of them to accommodate, the most ideal room for mission surveillance only offered two beds.

Ino sighed heavily and laid across the mattress. Staring at the patterned ceiling above her, she heard Akamaru shuffling about as Kiba and Neji headed toward the window.

"The two-bed room is adequate enough," she sat up with a shrug. "Kiba's more comfortable on the floor anyway."

"Touche," Kiba replied tartly.

Neji ignored them both and began undoing the pack that was strapped to Akamaru's side. While the blonde kunoichi made her way toward the window to draw back the curtains, Kiba seized the desk from the other side of the room and the two chairs beside it. He positioned the furniture to face the window and turned to see Neji coming over to set the pack on the table.

"Room 17D," the ANBU commander said pointedly. His teammates followed his gaze beyond the glass and across the populated street, toward the Aihara. It was one of the more expensive hotels in the capital city, known for its horizontal expanse rather than vertical. As the Byakugan formed its veined network around his eyes, Neji retrieved a pair of binoculars from the pack and handed them to Ino. With her vision magnified, her gaze fell across the street to one of the Aihara master rooms.

"That's his room alright," she commented, seeing two of Fukao's recognizable bodyguards. She passed the binoculars to Kiba as he handed her additional photos of the businessman's personnel.

"I thought he always traveled with four. He's missing half of his security blanket in there," Ino scrutinized.

"He has a greater number. The four men in these photos are just his personal set," answered Neji, fixing his gaze at the suite's double doors. "Two are inside while the remaining two are stationed in the hallway. It appears they're not going to be moving any time soon."

"I have to say he's got good taste," Kiba uttered nonchalantly. "Oh look, he has a lady friend…"

Ino snorted as she flipped through the pictures, "Escort service. Capital city is rife with them."

The target was perfectly at home in his lodgings and without suspicion that he was being observed by the three-man team. Through Kiba's binoculars he was having a lighthearted discussion with his female escort until one of his bodyguards leaned over to speak into his ear. The gesture was followed with a nod from Fukao.

The veins around Neji's eyes disappeared when he pulled Fukao's agenda from his robes and placed it on the desk with the rest of the unpacked equipment.

"This is his agenda for tomorrow?" Kiba asked, exchanging the binoculars for the notice.

"Yes. There's an early start taking him to one of his shipping warehouses. It's where the delay occurred, so he'll be seeing to it personally," replied Neji.

"Most of his time is going to be spent at the warehouse and the office anyway," added Ino, reading the schedule beside Kiba's shoulder. "If he's that predictable, he's doing us a favor."

Neji extracted a sleek laptop and two more black cases from Akamaru's pack. One he opened to reveal an array of minuscule transceiver equipment and the other a set of wireless earpieces. Turning to Kiba, he also threw him a Jounin vest.

"We need audio surveillance fully operational in that room before committing to a strategy. Fukao will only be in town for three days at the most."

"Sure thing, boss," Kiba saluted offhandedly. After shrugging on the vest, his hands made quick work of the equipment by separating them amongst the vest's compartments.

As Neji grabbed an earpiece, Kiba had placed one in his own ear while sauntering toward the door.

"I'm on channel three," he threw back over his shoulder.

Ino watched the door close behind her more expressive comrade as she sank into the bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied the ANBU commander taking a seat while unhooking his kunai holster. The clang of steel was muffled by the pouch's fabric as it was laid down on the desk's wooden surface. At once, Neji had turned the laptop on and began setting the surveillance program to connect Kiba's ministrations across the street.

Dim beams from the lamp's glow were littered across the carpeted floor. Aside from the patter of keystrokes coming from Neji, the only other sound was the stifled commotion of the populace outside the window. It was the silence between the two Konoha ninja that was deafening.

Ino's body craved sleep but she knew S-Class assignments rarely surrendered any. Her involvement in the last special mission was a month ago. While being selected for certain tasks came down to the Hokage, Ino had been thankful to receive at least thirty days without an S-Class duty. It was never that she performed poorly—missions were still a matter of taste like all other things.

_Speaking of taste_, Ino's wandering thoughts echoed and turned sour. Her eyes drifted down from the ceiling and landed on Neji's back.

She couldn't remember when Sakura stopped mentioning the ANBU commander altogether. He had been an occasional subject during the time she and Sasuke were on one of their off periods. Ino had absently attributed it to what she thought was Sakura's boredom. At one point an amusing discussion was held between the two kunoichi about the 'nocturnal expertise' of selected male peers. The conversation included a barrage of guffaws and unladylike laughter as each poor soul was put under speculation. It wasn't until Ino suggested the stoic and emotionless Neji that Sakura had stopped laughing.

Thinking back on their conversation, Ino considered partial responsibility for that nonsense with the Hyuuga scion. However, the thought of Sakura's strange attraction as being her own damn fault made it easier.

After that day Sakura seemed to have created a mess behind the scenes but was adamantly opposed to admitting it. She stopped speaking to her blonde counterpart about any subject relating to relationships. However, Ino didn't forego her own theories about Sakura's string of encounters with Neji. Her friend and rival was good at covering her tracks but she was hardly flawless. While Ino was never one hundred percent sure what transpired between the two, she knew there must have been an emotion toll—and she could pinpoint it right before Sakura began another period with Sasuke. By then the petal-haired ninja had appeared emotionally shut down.

Ino observed as Neji put two fingers against his earpiece while giving muted instructions to Kiba on the other end. Tilting her head with a curious frown, Ino questioned what in blazes compelled Sakura to encounter him as often as she did. Sparkling conversation was out of the question—Neji was hardly known for entertaining banter or speech. He would have been marginally attractive if it wasn't for the constant sulk sitting upon his lips. Ino winced at the ANBU commander's back and wiped her nose absently.

"What's taking him so long?" she spoke, desperate to shatter the silence.

"Line configuration."

"I did ask Tsunade to switch in Shino or Shikamaru…" Ino then muttered. Either of the two would have been faster at Kiba's assignment.

When Neji failed to respond, the blonde kunoichi sat up on her elbows and fixed him with narrowed eyes.

"I see you've sufficiently held off in asking about her," she stated suddenly. The hint of a smirk colored Ino's tone.

Then she waited, silently and expectantly for a reaction—a twitch in his demeanor, a clench of a fist or even a bat of an eyelash. The only reply she received was the slight tapping of his earpiece and another round on the keyboard.

Ino pursed her lips and sat up straight. While she ultimately knew that Neji would never enlighten her, Ino's curiosity forced the use of harder tactics.

"I can only guess that it was good while it lasted. Whatever it was…" she continued nonchalantly. "Can't blame her for getting bored easily, though. It's not like you had anything in common. I'm sure deep down…she's apologized to you."

A few feet away, Neji inhaled slowly through his nose as his pallid eyes remained fixed on the laptop screen. The program was up and running but the connection was still to be made by Kiba across the street.

The source of Ino's spite was unclear to him but he deemed it unimportant in lieu of present activities. Although a corner of his mind suddenly questioned if her prodding was a result of her usual smarmy streak or out of insult because she knew about his history with Sakura. Nonetheless, the entire ordeal shouldn't have mattered.

"Online," Kiba's voice drifted through his earpiece as the laptop screen filled with the visual frequency of the voices of those present in Fukao Gennai's suite.

"Good," Neji replied, ignoring the disgruntled kunoichi a few feet behind him.

Removing the earpiece, the Hyuuga reached for the set of headphones he connected earlier to the laptop and put them on. The veined network of the Byakugan appeared once more as he focused his attention on Fukao.

Ino had sighed and accepted defeat while loosely concluding the genius that was Hyuuga Neji would one day implode. She finally stood up and joined Neji at the desk to await their comrade's return. Arguing with Kiba seemed much more fulfilling than talking to a brick wall.

The wireless bug Kiba had planted was situated just below Fukao's windowsill and was set to a radius that covered the suite, allowing all form of communication to be tapped. By the time Kiba arrived back in the room, a recording had already begun to capture any information they would use to their advantage.

"What'd I miss?" he asked as Akamaru barked alongside him.

"The female escort left," Ino told him offhandedly.

"He declined her suggestion for another rendezvous because of other pressing matters," said Neji passively. "He has scheduled a dinner for tomorrow that doesn't appear on the agenda we have."

"Fantastic. So we're moving in?"

"Perhaps."

Fukao's voice was captured through the headphones and the sound was comparable to the gritty rock that lined the edge of a waterfall. Rich as he was, his language betrayed a sense of crassness, signaling that his roots never came from money with class. His was a low voice but a slight wheeze was emitted after every sentence he finished. He coughed loudly and then called for one of his men.

"_Tell Castor that I'll be accepting his invitation for tomorrow evening. Though he told me earlier it was going to be the two of us, ask him to make it three instead_._ I want him to meet another friend of mine_…"

"_Of course, sir_."

As his burly associate exited the room, Fukao had nodded at his other bodyguard and headed toward the master bedroom to retire.

"We may have an opening," spoke Neji, removing the headset.

* * *

The break of dawn had the ANBU in preparation for what could have been the only opportunity in Fukao's schedule. To lay the foundation for operational proceedings, the team had decided to send one ninja to tail the businessman on his affairs for the day. Ino had traded off the standard ANBU uniform once more for civilian dress and a camera to pose as a tourist. Equipped with an earpiece and a hidden pouch of kunai, she followed the small battalion of bodyguards around Fukao until he stepped into a carriage. As the agenda previously revealed, he was on his way to one of the major warehouses in Waterfall's capital city. Ino then had signaled a rickshaw for pursuit.

At Neji's directive, she observed if he followed his schedule to the latter. Dinner with his associates that evening was an unexpected opportunity and the ANBU wanted to make sure if the chance would still present itself. Ino had pursued the target directly to the warehouse and managed to invade the body of an oblivious crate-mover to further pick up the trail. After hiding her real body outside between endless rows of crates, a simple genjutsu technique had it covered to look like nothing more than part of the industrial scenery. Hurrying to catch up, Ino utilized her new vessel's handprint to access the door.

Acting as a crate-mover was easy enough but following Fukao without seeming suspicious was another matter. However, by the time the clock hit noon, Fukao had received confirmation from one of his bodyguards that a man named Castor Fraega accepted his suggestion for another associate to join them at dinner. Through her vessel's eyes, Ino had seen that Fukao was pleased and ßdivulged the location for the evening. The Aihara's main restaurant was crowned with five stars and Fukao would dine at nothing less. She immediately relayed the information back to an intent Neji and Kiba back at the Pearl.

It was mid-afternoon when Neji called Ino back to the hotel. With a little recon, he and Kiba produced information on the Aihara's award winning Masthead, which was situated in the horizontal hotel's left wing. Upon Ino's return, Fukao's reservation time was verified and all that was left to do was to carry out the rest of the assignment.

"He should be returning soon," Neji spoke, glancing down at his watch. The digital numbers glared six o'clock. Fukao's reservation was at seven thirty.

The sun was dipping below the horizon as the ANBU strapped on the last of their black and gray armor. Beside Kiba, Akamaru's ready noises filled the entire room with the familiar pre-mission tension. After packing up the necessary surveillance equipment, Neji had pulled the mask of a ram over his face and headed toward the window. With Akamaru at his side, Kiba had followed suit, putting the mask of a wolf in place as Ino did so with the mask of a sparrow.

"Watch your step," Kiba commented as Neji crouched on the open windowsill. The noise of bustling carriages and voices cascaded into the once quiet room.

With a mighty burst from his legs, Neji had sprung above the unmindful populace below and landed cleanly on the cables that weaved the buildings together. The other two ANBU didn't spare an extra moment and joined him in speeding along the wires with searing velocity toward the Aihara.

The air was cool and crisp against Neji's shoulders as the sound of his breathing echoed in his ears. For a second, his eyes glanced down toward the street as the Byakugan manifested across his features. Fukao was still nowhere in sight, giving his team time to make final preparations.

The three-man team swung below the wires upon reaching the horizontal hotel. The expansive window of the master suite's bedroom was cranked open by Kiba and the ANBU slipped through undetected into the businessman's abode. The room was dim and the light low from the disappearing traces of dusk. The air hung thickly around them with the scent of cigars and scotch.

"We'll wait here," said Neji. "The Masthead is black tie and he'll be retreating to his suite to change attire. If he follows protocol, two bodyguards will remain at the doors. The other two we can take care of inside. Fukao can be subdued once he steps into the room."

The next half hour was spent on a final run through of the evening as the ANBU rendered the surveillance equipment online once again. The laptop was situated on a nearby desk while Kiba, Ino and Neji checked the connection of their earpieces for the last time. As Kiba tightened his right arm guard, he caught the sudden perk of Akamaru's ears. His partner's eyes narrowed, head snapping toward the bedroom door with a long, drawn-out sniff.

"Incoming," Kiba uttered as his own ears picked up the sound of the turning lock.

* * *

"I've forgotten how dreadful the traffic is in this city," came Fukao's drawl. He gave an exasperated sigh as a hand of pudgy, ring-filled fingers swept the toupee on his head.

"I asked the driver to make it back as quickly as possible," mentioned a bodyguard.

Fukeo threw him an irritated glance while the door closed behind his other two men in the hallway.

"Good intentions are never enough as usual," he almost sneered.

The problematic delay at the warehouse took all day to investigate and the businessman's nerves were raw with exasperation. While the better part of his brain wanted no more than to board up for the night, he did promise an evening with an associate in less than an hour's time.

He cast his trench coat on the sofa and heavily made his way toward the bedroom, leaving the remaining two men outside to take a seat. Thoughts of firing and hiring new lackeys flitted lazily around his mind when he opened the door to the quiet darkness. The light from the main room cast a long spotlight toward the king-sized bed, revealing that housekeeping had already taken place. He paid the rest of the cleanliness no heed as he closed the door and reached for the light switch.

_Kanashibari no Jutsu_.

He heard a whisper as a faint flash of light erupted out of the corner of his eye. He was unable to react or comprehend as piercing fingers sent a consuming sensation of numbness into the base of his skull. His beady eyes widened in the darkness, the sound of distress caught in his windpipe as his limbs twitched outward. The sensation spread down through his body as if blood was being drained from every corner of flesh. When his legs gave way, Fukao slumped onto the floor in a pile of nerveless bones.

The fear that gripped him multiplied as a pair of rough hands shot out from behind and sat him up. The cool exterior of a ram's mask brushed along his cheek and he cowered away, only to find a wolf and sparrow materialize in front of him.

"Good evening," said the sparrow. "I'm going to borrow a little something."

He barely noticed the lightning fast movement of her gloved fingers and stared instead at the small protruding beak of the mask. The last he saw were her hands creating a circular shape, aimed directly between his frightened eyes. All became dark as his consciousness was devoured by an invading force, casting him into the abyss of a cerebral prison.

A second later, Ino blinked her eyes. The first sight she noticed was the darkened but embossed floral pattern on the ceiling above her. She felt weighted and almost tired, discovering how difficult breathing was when lying on the master bedroom's carpeted floor. Her eyes shifting to the side, seeing the body of a blonde-haired ANBU in a sparrow mask sitting against the wall. The hands from behind released her from the paralyzing jutsu and helped her up.

Neji silently signaled Kiba toward the door. The wolf then looked at Akamaru and executed a quick pattern of hand seals.

"Juujin Bunshin," he said. At once his canine partner transformed into a copy of himself. "Henge…"

Both Kiba and his companion got to their feet in the guise of the two bodyguards that were waiting outside the bedroom door. One more nod from the ANBU commander sent them exiting the room as Ino made her way over to the closet to rummage through Fukao's collection of designer suits.

Outside, Kiba and Akamaru strolled comfortably toward the two targets that were busying themselves with a drink. One look at their eerily duplicated forms sent the burly men into a frenzy to protect themselves. But the ANBU duo had disposed of Fukao's associates by swiftly relocating behind them and dealing rapid blows to both their heads. Both guards had slumped lifelessly to the floor without much sound, leaving Akamaru and Kiba to deposit them in the coat closet next to the door.

In the guise of a well-muscled redhead, Akamaru sniffed delicately at the front door and turned toward Kiba, letting him know Fukao's other two men were still outside and apparently unaware.

Kiba replied by putting a finger to his lips.

"Just leave the talking to me," he uttered quickly.

Spinning on his heel, he retreated to the bedroom. The door was now open and the light was on as Neji handed a black silk bowtie back to Ino. The kunoichi then secured it around her trunk of a neck while the ANBU commander tapped the keys on the laptop. Instantly, a view of Kiba at the door appeared on the screen when she faced her comrade's direction.

"You shouldn't have any trouble with interference," Neji said, coming back over to examine the bowtie again.

"I'll be sitting right in front of them. You can't miss a thing," Ino retorted. She winced slightly, feeling uncomfortable with the low rumble of her voice and the wheeze that accompanied it.

"At least look convincing," Kiba smirked, crossing his arms. "It's not that hard to go from looking like a self-important shrew to a self-important asshole. Thought it'd be easy for you to make the transition."

Ino rolled her eyes and Kiba found it incredibly uncharacteristic to see Fukao do so.

"Well, your job is to make sure you kiss every inch of my fat ass tonight or it won't look convincing," she smiled sourly.

Neji cut Kiba off hastily by lifting his mask over his head. "We're already late," he said tonelessly and turned toward Ino. "Make sure you retrieve the necessary information that Waterfall authorities require—operation of the next shipment, the route or people that may be involved. But avoid prolonging the subject or we might encounter suspicion."

"Alright," she replied. "Just as long as you're recording it."

Ino exited the door with Kiba at her heels while Neji tuned the audio on the laptop and tapped his earpiece. Within the screen, he saw Akamaru patiently waiting at the door as Kiba rattled on from behind that he'll be in close proximity while Ino ate dinner with Fukao's associates.

Outside, Akamaru opened the front door for the blonde kunoichi as she adopted the self-important sneer that Kiba so blatantly suggested. The other two bodyguards standing in the hallway immediately straightened up and gave her a nod.

An abrupt vibration and melody almost caused Ino's heart to jump into her chest. A moment later, her hand slipped into her blazer's inner pocket and pulled out a cell phone. The name framed within the screen glared a spiteful blue and winked urgently up at her.

"Yes?" she answered curtly.

"Is this any way to treat an old friend?" the voice on the other end was as smooth and dark as liquor. "By keeping them waiting?"

Ino unconsciously swallowed but managed to crack a smirk as Fukao's two bodyguards kept a keen watch on her.

"Castor," she said casually. "You're not supposed to be calling somebody who arrives fashionably late. A few more minutes wouldn't do you any harm. I'm on my way."

"I still believe you must have been a woman in a past life. It would be embarrassing if the guest you asked me to add to the reservation arrived before you."

Ino glanced sideways at Kiba. "Five minutes."

"I'll be waiting," the silver-tongued voice replied.

After slipping the cell phone back into her breast pocket, Ino flicked her head demandingly and Fukao's two bodyguards started forward.

Ino and her four-man battalion sauntered through the hallway and back in the room Neji watched people scatter off to the sides as the businessman's unit continued through the black marble lobby. They walked amongst the rich and elite, swerving around baggage and clumps of visitors headed for the front desk. Leaving the lobby led them toward a long corridor that consisted of boardrooms and various halls. Down the hallway was a set of heavily gilded double doors with an embellished sign that made it known as The Masthead restaurant.

Upon her approach, the maitre 'd had already spotted and recognized them and came to greet them graciously.

"Sir, thank you so much for coming," he said with a beaming smile. "Mr. Castor Fraega is already at your private booth."

"And the other?" Ino added.

"He has not arrived but I'm sure will be joining you shortly. Tonight we have a complimentary bottle of wine for every table in the private area and if there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Very well."

Ino remained straight-faced until a look of boredom passed her pudgy features. She brushed by the man, determined to be oblivious to the restaurant's gesture.

A slight nervousness crawled up her spine because she hoped by listening to Castor's voice it would be easy to pinpoint him in a room filled with wealthy people. The private area was sectioned off to the far back by a parted curtain of gossamer fabric. Once she stepped through to the area, an odd mix of relief and discomfort washed over her when her eyes fell on a pallid face that sat furthest away from the curtain's opening.

Her four bodyguards parted ways as she stepped forward to greet the reserved man. Kiba and Akamaru hung back in silence, examining every inch of the setup.

Ino opened her arms slowly. "Castor. Excellent of you to invite me out."

"Excellent of you to actually appear, Gennai," came the velvet reply.

The seated man uncrossed long, skeletal fingers from his chin and eyed Ino thoroughly as she slid into the booth. His roving pupils were a turquoise that gleamed with a touch of golden flecks. She couldn't surmise if it was a natural occurrence or from the illusion of candlelight. His eyes were set into sunken sockets under a hooded brow and were easily the brightest form of life in his pale complexion. His cheekbones were high and his nose aristocratic but his top lip was thin, leading to an unbalanced-looking mouth. There were few lines on his gaunt face—mostly around his eyes and lips but his jaw was strong and set. He was clean-shaven; his short, dark hair was slicked back almost severely. There was no real evidence of his age even with the two bold streaks of gray painted above his ears.

Castor shot a peculiar glance up at Fukao's four bodyguards and turned back to Ino with a mysterious smile.

"It was too much for me to hope that you would leave your watchdogs at home for the evening."

"Oh? I had no idea we were discussing business tonight," Ino replied. She shifted her gaze momentarily to Kiba and Akamaru, while opening her menu.

"In the past, the upbringing of business seems more like your forte rather than mine," Castor continued. "But since you were adamant about introducing me to another associate of yours, tell me why again is he worth my time?"

Ino faked a dry chuckle and motioned the bodyguards away, specifically directing it to her two comrades in disguise. Fukao's real men paused a moment and then maneuvered around to leave first. However, Kiba had shot Ino a glance, telling her with his eyes that he'd be right around the corner.

Ino had turned back to Castor as Kiba and Akamaru took station near the entrance of the private area.

"You're still paranoid," Castor suddenly said, fingering a glass of red wine.

"If you remember what I do, you'd see the justification," replied Ino.

A few feet away, at the curtain's opening, waiters flitted back and forth in front of Kiba and his canine partner. He couldn't help but steal a glance back at the furthest booth, anxious to see what was transpiring.

"Relax," a stoic voice sounded through his earpiece.

"That guy is unsettling," Kiba murmured through the transmission. "I'm just worried he might ask her something specific."

"Stand by," Neji reiterated.

The Hyuuga scion's attention never left the screen. His outlook, which was sited on Ino's bowtie, took in a frontal view of Fukao's associate. Neji's eyes narrowed a fraction when he saw the ashen man's attention flick to the screen's exact position momentarily, leaving the ANBU commander to wonder if Castor noticed that he was being watched.

Kiba's gaze landed on the maitre 'd at the front of the restaurant as he courteously welcomed another guest. As white-gloved hands pointed the man toward the private area, Kiba noticed that one of Fukao's bodyguards left their station alongside the other to meet the new guest halfway.

"…furthest booth from the private entrance, Sir," the bodyguard's voice drifted back toward Kiba.

The man only gave an affirmative nod as both Kiba and Akamaru stood by in silence. A feral ANBU eye watched him carefully as he advanced on the table at the far end. He possessed average build; square around the shoulders but not exceedingly tall. Middle-aged with sandalwood hair, his face held uninteresting features consisting of a rounded nose and close-set gray eyes.

"I apologize for my late arrival," he proclaimed when he arrived at the booth.

"Syvan Vedka. My…what a pleasant surprise," Castor spoke, the corner of his unbalanced lips lifting slightly.

Ino's eyebrows raised in genuine alarm as she looked back and forth between them. Earlier at the warehouse, she'd heard details concerning her company at Fukao's dinner—one Castor and the other Syvan. It was unexpected they had prior relations, leaving her to ponder if Fukao himself knew that little detail.

"Small world," replied Syvan, sliding into the booth. He smirked at Ino and added, "There's no need for introductions now."

"If I had known that you two were familiar with each other I wouldn't have asked you to add to the reservation," Ino glanced at Castor.

"Not that either of us mind," Fukao's pale associate was matter-of-fact. "This eliminates a meeting we were supposed to have planned in the future."

Syvan chuckled and signaled a nearby waiter. "I agree. But talking affairs always makes me famished."

"Are you ready to order gentlemen?" an anxious waiter asked.

Ino eyed the newest member of their table, noting how he didn't even touch the menu. It suddenly made her nervous, wondering how many times either of Fukao's associates had dined at The Masthead and if they were expecting a specific reaction from her based on the acquaintance of the place and how often they may have met together like this. While Castor's presence was unsettling on its own, the added company of Syvan curiously increased the pressure in the air. Determined not to break a sweat, Ino ordered a bottle of Romanee Conti red wine along with dinner to assure them of Fukao's extravagance.

The conversation before the food arrived consisted of nothing but legal business endeavors, to which Ino found herself almost struggling to respond to—a general series of replies and nothing too precise, lest she gave wrong details and invited suspicion to the table. She still felt Kiba and Akamaru's presence though their chakra signature, though it was turned down to a minimum. Even after their plates came, Ino had forced forkfuls into her mouth just to appear convincing in that slovenly manner that Fukao identified with. However, discussion about the slave trade did not come up.

Back in Fukao's suite, Neji had been sitting still for almost an hour listening intently for any sort of hint. His finger traveled back and forth between the record button and other keys as he watched another forkful of filet mignon pass above Ino's bowtie. The three had been sitting at the table together for a while now and even after Ino's attempts to push the conversation towards 'special cargo', the other two men hadn't picked up—and Neji didn't know whether it was purposely or not.

"Have another glass Syvan," Ino said, grabbing the dark bottle.

"I really mustn't. I said a year ago I would stop drinking but now and again I tend to slip. Tonight would be one of those."

"Go on," Castor's smooth tone urged him. "You'll need it before you come visit me in Lightning."

Syvan's eyebrow lifted in interest. "Is that so?"

Castor's turquoise pupils flickered down a moment as lengthy, nimble fingers caressed the graceful slope of the wine glass. The ghost of a knowing smile played at the corners of his lips when he lifted it in a gesture toward Syvan.

"I have to thank Gennai again for making this easy. My schedule doesn't allow many leisurely meetings."

"Anytime," Ino replied calmly, keeping her questioning tone at bay.

"You see," stated Syvan as he looked at Ino. "Castor was already familiar with my…_other_ work aside from neurosurgery and he had wanted to chat about the possibility of my recruitment."

"And to my knowledge you haven't agreed yet," Castor mentioned quietly.

"You hardly gave me a chance. How do you expect a yes or no with barely a speck of detail?"

Castor sipped his wine and appeared thoughtful, then gave an amused laugh at Syvan's insistence.

He turned unblinking eyes to Ino and said instead, "How did your last shipment fare?"

It was as if a hole opened in the pit of Ino's stomach and the contents of her gut were rapidly disappearing. She tried to swallow but her mouth was dry and her mind was suddenly blank. Her gaze scanned the table and fell on her wine glass; she reached for it slowly, taking drink in order to buy some time.

"Recording," Neji's nonchalant tone sounded softly through her earpiece. "Keep calm and repeat every word I say."

The Romanee Conti burned fresh down her throat as she put the glass down delicately.

"Quite well," Ino replied in repetition to the ANBU commander's words. "It turns out the delay we experienced at our major warehouse here had nothing to do with the shipment you have in mind."

"That's good news," said Castor, his smile eerie and disconcerting. "I suppose you have cargo for me."

"Perhaps."

"I see. In the event that you do, I'll be collecting at Tsuda Harbor at the end of the week."

Ino folded her ringed fingers together and nodded calmly as Castor slipped a hand into his blazer.

"Pier six," he said, producing a card. "Nine pm."

"Done," Ino replied as her eyes caught onto the white sliver as it was placed on the table. She expected it to be passed to her but was pushed toward Syvan instead.

"This is all the information you'll need for now," spoke Castor.

At the other end of the table, Syvan scrutinized him in interest before looking down at the card.

"Chariot?" he asked, instantly perplexed.

Castor flashed a mouthful of narrow teeth after polishing off the rest of his wine. A vibrating noise was heard and he swiftly pulled out a cell phone. He glanced at it once, then stood up and began to move to the end of the booth.

"Then I'll see you soon. I won't take no for an answer," he proclaimed, glancing at Syvan as he slipped the phone back in his pocket.

"You're leaving?" Ino asked. "A shame, especially for this wine."

"I'm needed back. I've already been in this godforsaken town for three days. Will you walk me outside, friend?"

Ino smiled. "Of course."

"Then we might as well all turn in," added Syvan, following suit. "Dinner was delicious as usual."

The trio moved past the other booths and headed for the opening in the curtains. Beyond the draping fabric, Ino spied the outline of Akamaru and Kiba's burly figures and felt relieved they were still close by.

"Looks like we're almost in the clear," Kiba murmured through transmission. His tone was soft but Neji couldn't help detect the hidden note of wariness in his voice.

On the laptop screen, the camera's view wavered with Ino's footsteps. Ahead was the exit to the private area and a glimpse of both his comrades in disguise. However, Fukao's other two bodyguards were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" the ANBU commander queried, a critical edge to his tone.

Kiba resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Akamaru eyed him attentively while shooting a glance back at the approaching trio of men.

"It's been fifteen minutes since Akamaru got back from searching for them," Kiba answered grudgingly. "One took off a bit after that second guy arrived. The other one said he needed to take a piss. Things seemed normal until it got too long so I sent Akamaru after them. But by then Ino and friends looked like they were ready to leave so I called him back. It wouldn't look right if three-fourths of Fukao's security unit were missing without his permission."

Neji's gaze bore into the screen as Ino passed Kiba. While he trusted Ino to improvise the reasons of why half of Fukao's security was missing, he didn't trust the businessman's two associates to fully accept it as true. It was crucial, even for a while, that they believe Ino's Fukao was real so that the information would have a clean exchange. The sharp blade of instinct carved through Neji's system and he knew they needed to delicately speed up the process.

"Get back to the room," he said. "Now."

Once more the camera panned toward the man named Syvan, who was exchanging farewells with Castor. But when Ino's rumbling voice filtered through for some last goodbyes, a pair of viciously bright turquoise eyes glared back through the screen and lingered severely to lock Neji's gaze. At that moment, the ANBU commander didn't see a string of fiber wire rapidly come down until it seared forcefully around his neck.

A low rumble hummed through Kiba's earpiece and was suddenly followed by a crash of static interference.

"Neji," he hissed, straining to keep his voice down as his attention shot toward Ino a few feet ahead. There was no reply except another static tremor.

"Fuck," Kiba seethed.

He moved swiftly behind Ino but managed to keep an outer calm as he and Akamaru trailed the three businessmen through the exit of The Masthead. Syvan had departed first and then Castor, who vanished quickly between the throngs of people in the crowding lobby.

"We have a problem," he told her lowly from behind.

Ino almost whirled around, the look on her rounded face telling him that she already knew about the severed transmission.

* * *

It was the blur of lights, the embossed ceiling and a struggle of vigorous, suited arms that swam through Neji's suffocated vision. His guarded wrist had been clamped hard against the side of his neck to prevent the fiber wire from having its full strangling effect. The sound of his own attempts for air coincided with his assailant's insistent heaves to keep him subdued. The struggle traveled rapidly from the overturned chair and raged violently on the floor. His assailant was no doubt larger and more heavily built and in this position it was easy to see who possessed the upper hand in the grapple.

They rolled unsteadily; Neji's head was turned toward the door, resting on half his stomach and side as the weight from above aimed to crush him further into the floor. He managed to wrench out his other forearm, stretching as far as it could go toward the steel arm lodged around his neck. While his veined vision could see his opponent hardly had a level of chakra worth noting, in the breath of a second, Neji summoned a wave of chakra into his own hand and grabbed the wrist that held him down. Expelling the lethal dose from every pore in his palm, Neji not only attacked the tenketsu in his aggressor's arm, but also ruptured the nerves so closely linked to the circulatory pathways.

An agonizing scream was heard from behind and in his opponent's suddenly vulnerable state, Neji took the opportunity to untangle himself from wire and limbs. He craned his head to see his attacker desperately grasp his arm in pain. Then the ANBU's outstretched fingers sliced through the air and incapacitated the rest of him.

Shooting to his feet, his pallid vision instantly picked up a second attacker from behind. Lightning fast, his hand had already shot to the holster at his thigh, letting one kunai fly speedily toward the suited man—who barely dodged it. But his assailant looked up, suddenly shocked that the ANBU commander was nowhere to be seen. As Neji materialized below him, the jagged kiss of a blade had penetrated deeply into his chest. He stumbled back messily against the opposite wall, in a state of shock and widened eyes.

Neji's attention snapped toward the desk and he flew over to extract the recording disk from the laptop. His ears perked at the sound of the front door opening outside and the hurried footsteps coming up to the bedroom door.

Kiba, Ino and Akamaru had burst through without warning, still in disguise and urgency weaved into every fiber of their beings. One look at their commander standing between two lifeless bodies relieved a part of the tension that had obviously built up on their rush back to the suite.

"What—"

But Kiba halted; his words dying on his tongue when he watched Neji's head drift down to the furious vibrating melody beside the immobile bodyguard's hand.

"Switch back," the commander's gaze darted toward Ino.

No sooner had the sentence left him, a vicious bang echoed loudly through the suite and Kiba only had half a second to turn his head to see six more men plough through the broken entrance. He ungracefully shoved Ino and Akamaru inside, barely making it through the door himself before a dagger almost removed his finger.

Once inside, Kiba and Akamaru released their transformation and steeled themselves against the door.

"Fantastic," he uttered with jagged teeth gritted tightly. "That was quick. Looks like they've practiced this drill before."

"How could they have known?" Ino questioned.

"Either Fukao's invested his money wisely or they were warned," Neji replied, hurriedly packing the laptop. An uncanny surge passed through his bloodstream as Castor's ashen face filled his racing thoughts.

The door took another unforgiving strike as the company on the opposite side threw their weight viciously against the wood. Kiba and Akamaru took a step back in alarm.

"Ino, any fucking time would be good, alright?" Kiba growled.

There was no time for a smarmy reply as she set her sights on her real body that was still seated against the far wall.

"Kai," the blonde kunoichi affirmed, crossing her ringed fingers together.

The door suddenly splintered with a ferocious crash and Kiba had stumbled back in a flurry of dust and wood. A great puncture was made through the top of the door, yawning open like a mouth without teeth and revealing the oppositional force behind it. A sliver of a dagger winked humorlessly at Kiba as the front most man took aim. It only took Kiba an instant to realize that the thirsty blade wasn't meant for him.

"INO!" Kiba whirled around, his dark eyes wide and frantic behind the wolf's mask.

At the back of his mind he knew she was still in Fukao's body the moment the dagger crossed the threshold. But the straining seconds between the Shintenshin's release and the weapon's path held him captive. He didn't see Fukao's body collapsing to the side, just the point of the blade heading straight for his comrade.

A few feet away, Ino suddenly opened her eyes and blinked back the blur. She blinked again as the frantic noises enveloped her consciousness. She saw the mask of a wolf coming swiftly toward her; Kiba's voice sounded hoarse when he asked her if she was all right. She was about to reply until the warm and steely flavor of blood flooded into her mouth.

Neji snapped back to his comrades.

"Get her out of here," he ordered.

Another turbulent bang resonated through the air as the door gave way and the six on the other side invaded the room.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called hurriedly.

"Come on," he said, grabbing Ino's torso as hurriedly and gently as he could.

It wasn't until he moved the kunoichi did the stone cold realization dawn upon her. The dagger in her side sweltered excruciatingly as a choked cry was ripped from her lips. Blood marred Akamaru's creamy fur as Kiba hoisted her quickly on his partner's back. Grabbing an overturned chair, Kiba shattered the massive expanse of glass to make an escape route. Akamaru didn't look back as Ino slumped forward, grasping his sides in waning strength.

His partner was fast and vigorous but Kiba couldn't ignore the sound of voices below the window. He stuck his head outside and saw that Akamaru and Ino were going to be relentlessly pursued.

_Hakkeshou Kaiten_.

The remaining weaponry thrown against the Hyuuga scion was scattered easily like leaves in a tornado. Upon finishing his lethal spin, Neji let a handful of shuriken fly while his other hand latched onto the sword behind his back. The shuriken clipped his front-most opponent in the shoulder; the other one beside him rushed forward simultaneously, hoping to catch the commander off guard by doubling their force. But Neji's blade slid hungrily through flesh and bone, devouring each attack that came toward him.

Kiba had hunched and crouched low to assume a feral stance, summoning a beastly strength and speed in the form of his Shikyaku. His two opponents staggered back a second, absently wondering if the ninja in front of them were descending into a rabid state. Though they couldn't see his face, the sharpening claws that grew out of his gloves was just as unsettling. Nonetheless, they all charged head on, hoping to overpower. Kiba was ready; he leapt quickly to the side, toward the wall and catapulted himself off, adding velocity and brutal momentum to his next strike. His two assailants tumbled from the impact—one flung against the bed's headboard and the other toward the closet.

Among the suited bodies and broken mirror that littered the carpet floor, one was missing and Neji's veined network quickly picked up the escape. Four of the six men had diverted the ANBU only for a few seconds for the remaining two to acquire their boss. They were already at the end of the hallway outside the suite.

"They've gone after Akamaru and Ino," Kiba insisted, eyes darting out the window.

"Fukao's escaped," replied Neji stonily.

Before Kiba's mouth could form another curse, Neji reached into his pocket and retrieved a disk. He also fetched the laptop bag from the desk and handed it to his teammate.

"This is the recording. Get it immediately to Waterfall authorities," he said, shoving it into Kiba's vest. "Go after Ino and I'll finish the rest."

"Neji," his comrade spoke and took a step forward.

The ANBU commander gave no further order and dove out the shattered window.

Kiba secured the bag to his back and without hesitation, trailed his superior out from the side of the Aihara. He glanced below, seeing Neji take a downward route in order to corner Fukao upon his exit. Kiba had burst into a sprint up toward the wires, following the scent of blood.

From building to building he bounded on all fours, claws scraping against wood and cement surfaces. His speed increased; his joints and muscles emitting a roaring cry as the feral side of him raged in giddy pursuit. His senses sharpened in the wind, bringing close the sound, smell and taste of his target.

Kiba's head craned from one side to the other, picking up all sorts of sensations. But right and left held different ones. Ino and her pursuers were still continuing a straight path ahead.

In the discernable distance, Kiba's feral eyes drew the outline of Akamaru's bounding form and as the ANBU hurdled between buildings, the smell of Ino's blood grew more potent. When he caught up with the first of Fukao's men, like a rabid animal he landed virtually untamed on his target—roaring, snarling and claws outstretched in a dire need for violence and flesh.

The messy spray of red painted the concrete below as Kiba's hands slashed first at his opponent's throat and then at his gut. He went down with a fearsome shock written into every line of his face.

Kiba hadn't stopped there. He caught up with the next tracker, repeating the same brutal pattern and working his way up the line until Ino could be seen hanging onto Akamaru for dear life.

"Akamaru!" he called to his partner. Soon there were only two more men that stood between him and his wounded comrade.

The pursuit came to a halt when Akamaru landed heavily on the side of a red-shingled roof. Teeth bared in hostility, a low growl rumbled from the pit of his stomach as he crouched low. He shifted somewhat and tilted to the side, gently letting Ino off while still maintaining his fierce gaze. The moonlight above was cast upon his creamy coat, adding an otherworldly danger to his already predatory stance.

Suddenly the two pursuers seemed unsure of themselves when caught in between a ravenous animal and a man that was a beast himself. They stepped closer together and exchanged panicked glances as both Kiba and Akamaru drew forward, ready to attack. The wind whispered morosely.

"Gatsuuga," Kiba roared, springing forward.

The ANBU and his canine partner closed the gap rapidly with the two men lodged in the middle. Their cries were drowned out by the rip and howl of beast and man. They spun at top speed, laying waste to everything in their wretched path.

A few feet away, Ino had seated herself against the shingles. The blood that trickled from her vest was almost the exact match of red tiles. Her eyes felt heavy during the journey to the rooftop and the scorch in her side had turned into a dull ache. It was only when she was moved did the pain flare up to remind her that she was still human. The blade had eaten its way too deep and the handle was buried to the hilt.

A half-lidded vision of her comrade sprinting toward her caused her to smile. She could hear him distantly call her name. The impact of his running feet thudded beneath the shingles that she sat upon. Then, she felt him crouch beside her.

"Ino," he said, grasping her shoulder.

"I'm still here," she replied with a speck of annoyance in her voice.

Her gloved hand moved slowly to her face and pushed the sparrow's mask above her head.

"What are you doing?"

Kiba moved to stop her.

"No," Ino said, shaking her head weakly. "I want to see everything…"

The paths of red were equally thick and dark as they dribbled under her chin. Strands of sweat-matted blonde hair were strewn haphazardly over her forehead. But her sapphire eyes were surprisingly bright. They almost glowed when they looked to the moon.

"It's too deep," she almost whispered. Her hand reached out and grasped Kiba's fingers to stop him from moving toward the blade.

Ino chuckled dryly, "It might have put holes in some important stuff down there."

His jaw tightened at her attempt at humor and he shook his head slowly, unwilling to believe her even if the lurid scene told him otherwise.

"But I can take it out. It'll be fine," he said.

"You…" she coughed and gurgled. "Fucking idiot…"

His grasp on her hand constricted when she chastised him and a grim half-smile appeared on his face. He remembered that Ino had always gotten annoyed whenever he passed over something so obvious.

"Thanks…for coming after me."

"Don't mention it," he replied, moving to sit beside her.

"When you get back…to the hotel," Ino gasped in a tremor of pain. "You can…have the other bed."

Kiba kept his gaze firmly ahead while his comrade's desperate breaths filled his ears. The coppery scent of blood polluted the air around them and he could taste the bitterness of it stinging his tongue. In her weakened state, her grasp was still firm and she squeezed his hand again.

"I was kinda hoping we could share it," he smirked softly.

Ino coughed again and a crimson spray tarnished the rest of her gray armor.

"Keep wishing," she bit out.

Kiba's eyes slid closed and the smirk slowly faded away from his face as Ino's grip began to loosen. He gritted his teeth and pursed his lips, feeling the pit of his stomach forcefully clench.

"But nice try," Ino whispered as the last remnants of an amused laugh trailed from her voice.

* * *

Neji's feet landed roughly amongst the broken glass below but he moved with unmatched velocity through the night city's bustling crowd. This was the city that never slept and the populace in front of the Aihara had grown since the afternoon. Nobody had noticed the ninja sprinting between them at breakneck speed to catch his target. Neji swerved around a clump of people and took station behind a pillar, near a thick row of potted plants, lining the hotel's entrance.

The Byakugan made almost every living soul in the area tangible to his sensation. He scanned the crowd quickly and a sleek black carriage perked his attention. It was coming up to the entrance a little too hurriedly and a few feet away, he noticed a large, limping man being supported by one bodyguard, with the other ushering them toward the vehicle.

Neji's eyes narrowed. There were too many people around. He watched as the two bodyguards helped Fukao inside. As they got on board themselves, one urgently yelled for the carriage to drive on. At once the driver complied. The ANBU commander realized he would have to finish the assignment in transit.

He jumped above and scaled the hotel's entrance walls, gradually reaching the top but keeping out of sight. Keeping his eye firmly on Fukao's carriage, he fled across the rooftop and bounded toward the cables.

His feet were rapid as he sped across the wires. Moving from building to building, he had easily caught up and the carriage below was in full sight. A hand moved deftly behind his back to unsheath his sword once more. He could see a third of Fukao's face from the carriage window. His sprint increased a couple of steps and he launched himself perilously off the wires. Tumbling almost recklessly through the air, he landed on the roof with a hard thud.

The Byakugan revealed the panic ensuing below him and Neji's arrival had Fukao screaming for the driver to increase speed. The carriage swerved sharply to the right and Neji almost lost his balance. But he reacted swiftly—his sword came down to pierce the roof, leaving him to grasp the hilt. From side to side the carriage careened and straight ahead, Neji could see the driver's head bobbing with every bump on the road and yanking at the reigns frantically for the horses to gallop.

Pulling a kunai from his holster, Neji drove it into the roof, steadying himself carefully while working his way up to the front. The driver was too engaged with the control of the reigns and Fukao's barking orders, he didn't take heed when the ANBU commander hoisted himself over the edge. It wasn't until he felt the rapid contact of Neji's shin guard to his head that the speeding world became disoriented. In a dizzying spell, he was knocked cleanly off his seat and onto the passing road.

The street lamps streaked the night alongside Neji as he took the driver's seat and grabbed the reigns. But as soon as his gloves gripped the leather strap, his ears picked up the razor-sharp sound of a winged projectile. Instinct cascaded through his senses but he was unable to evade it completely when the carriage struck an upheaval in the road. A blast of pain ripped through his left shoulder in the form of a black arrow. Its jagged head had torn just past bone and was embedded deeply to pierce him through, pinning him to carriage.

With his left arm screaming against movement, Neji seized the reigns and attempted to slow the wild horses down. The frenzied journey came to an end on the side of a smaller, darker road. As the vehicle halted, Neji heard the incessant cries of Fukao and his two bodyguards moving about behind him.

Realizing he had to act fast, Neji held his breath tightly and grabbed the arrow's shaft. He denied pulling the entire projectile from his shoulder and only dislodged himself from behind the driver's seat. Nerves and muscle screeched in horrid complaint but Neji inhaled sharply against his shoulder's outburst. Out of the corner of his eye, one of Fukao's suited bodyguards turned the corner and Neji shot to his feet.

A hand came forth to grab at him but he quickly skirted the attempt by bounding over his opponent and landing behind him.

"Hakke Hasangeki," he spoke, before shooting forward a lethal wave of chakra.

It was enough to shatter his opponent's midsection and they crumbled desolately against the side of the carriage.

Fukao's remaining lapdog exited the vehicle door in time to see his cohort fall and he rushed toward the ANBU, recklessly and without thought. Neji's kunai found its way between his eyes and he immediately fell backward with flailing arms.

With the arrow still skewering his left shoulder, Neji moved toward the gaping carriage door. Reaching in his good arm, he grabbed a cowering mess by the lapels of his blazer and wrenched him from the vehicle, leaving him to tumble onto the gravel. Fukao's pitiful cries echoed through the street and were absorbed by the shadows.

Neji was out of kunai and he casually removed the weapon from the last bodyguard's forehead. Holding up the soiled blade, it glinted an angry red in the moonlight as it cast its hungry edge toward the frightened businessman below.

"No! Please…I…" Fukao cried.

The mask of the ram loomed closer; its white facade was painted maliciously with anarchic smears of red—the splatter of evidence that he left death and pitiless savagery in his wake. Long, dark locks of hair cascaded behind ridged, twisted horns akin to a flesh-starved demon.

Fukao stared up in sheer terror, his hands clawing pathetically on the ground in attempt to get away. The red kunai turned its sharp smile toward him and he let out a strangled cry.

The ANBU commander stopped suddenly in his tracks as the veined network around his eyes detected an oncoming barrage from his right. Leaping swiftly into the air, the spiteful wind song of arrows soared underneath him. He landed back on the carriage roof as Fukao wailed and took desperate refuge between the wheels.

Neji wasn't left any time to contemplate as another flock of black arrows descended from another angle, sending him over the edge and back onto the ground. He evaded a few more as they struck the carriage's side, leaving an unrelenting pattern.

He scanned the area, tuning the rest of his senses with his meticulous vision. His jaw hardened. He could see the arrows coming but he couldn't see from whom.

_Hakkeshou Kaiten!_

The whirlwind of chakra deflected the next set of arrows cleanly and they scattered wildly amongst the two bodies on the ground. But Neji had barely finished the last rotation when a hard edge collided with the base of his skull. The Byakugan wavered recklessly as the world before him plunged into staggering throes of darkness and spinning light. The moment of Neji's sudden vulnerability allowed for an unforgiving blow to the back of his knee, sending him down as the veined network vanished from around his eyes.

"You saw me and I saw you," spoke a silver-tongued voice behind him. "That makes us even, doesn't it?"

On his other knee, Neji whirled around, kunai grasped tightly as his arm arced through the air to strike. The pointed blade was met with the hind section of a steel crossbow. Loaded behind the prods was a black arrow with a long and intricate head.

Neji's arm was quickly thrust to the side and he found himself staring up at the pallid man as the crossbow was forced viciously under his chin.

"Come out, Fukao," Castor said softly. His voice was almost gentle—chiding even, like an adult telling a child not to be afraid.

The sounds of scuffling broke the air as Fukao pulled himself from under the carriage and managed to get to his feet. He materialized from behind Castor's taller, slender form and his gaze bore down upon the subdued ANBU. His rotund face was dirty and his toupee unkempt but his expression was no longer one of cowardice.

Fukao's nostrils flared as rage colored his face. He stepped forward and a hand full of brass rings struck the side of Neji's face, sending the ram's mask hurtling to the side.

"Kill him," the businessman uttered, spitting.

The words of execution had Neji raising his eyes higher to meet Castor's turquoise ones. His facade was impassive although marred by a growing bruise and a sheen of sweat.

Castor's expression was unreadable as strained seconds ticked by. His finger remained static on the cool, steel trigger while his gaze roamed around the ANBU commander's eyes and finally rested on his forehead. The plated emblem of Konoha sat crookedly above his brow due to the blow he received from the businessman. However, a black streak peeked out from beneath a thin layer of bandages.

Neji watched with wary eyes as Castor extended his other hand toward his head. The crossbow slid further and the arrowhead grated remorselessly against his neck. There was no time to ponder the searing pain when Castor grabbed a hold of his hitai-ite, ripping the layer of bandages with it to reveal his forehead.

The ashen man remained passive but the glint in his eyes reflected a primal hunger that appeared dangerously unfulfilled. As Neji's bandages fell to the ground, Castor reached into his pockets and pulled out a cell phone. His attention never left Neji and it only grew more covetous as his gaunt fingers skimmed the keypad. The ghost of a smile played faintly at the corners of his unbalanced mouth and he slightly drew back his crossbow.

"Amun," he said softly. "Expect me to be home very soon."


	5. Chapter 4: The Caged Bird

**Novocain for the Ninja Soul**

Written by: Mikami

**WARNINGS**: Graphic violence, profanity and sex. These are adult people doing adult things. Get lost, kiddies. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Caged Bird**

I still recall the taste of your tears  
Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears  
My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore  
Scraping through my head 'till I don't want to sleep anymore  
—Something I Can Never Have, Nine Inch Nails

* * *

It had been three days and the caravan had not stopped. The wooden wheels underneath creaked with every hump on the road, slowly changing from an irritating noise to one so common, such as the sound of the wind whistling by the wagon's bolted doors. The air hung thickly with dust and the atmosphere was dark, save for the sliver of light from the jagged crack near the opening.

Neji gazed with half-lidded eyes as the light from the door's fissure traveled over his motionless legs and across the floor's splintered surface. He counted how many times the light darkened and bathed the wagon's interior with a devastating black as it was the only way to count time. The only sounds to keep him company were his steady breathing and the clinking chains between his ankles and wrists. Towel-wrapped, stale biscuits along with a half empty canteen of water lay beside him.

Remnants of memory passed in shards through his mind as a gloved hand came up to run delicately over the bandage around his neck. The arrow's wound wasn't deep but it seemed to bleed generously enough to encrust the black collar of his ANBU uniform. The bruise on his cheek smarted and Neji imagined the color matching his ribs, which was still under layers of medical tape. He tried not to move his left shoulder too much lest he tear the stitches and could only recall fleeting moments of that night when additional men materialized behind Castor. One of them subdued him with a harsh blow to the skull. Before the world disappeared into throes of black, Neji felt the white-hot pang explode in his shoulder as a hand grabbed the arrow, snapped it in half and finally pulled it free from bloody muscle.

The ANBU commander felt a slight weakness and fatigue from the loss of blood. The hole in his shoulder had been bandaged but not once were they changed and tended too within the three days of travel. The beige wraps had turned from scarlet to crimson, desperately beseeching attention.

The mission and the realization that it failed washed onto the shores of his memory in passing periods. His last order for Kiba to pursue Ino and Akamaru felt like eons ago in the time warp the caravan seemed to create. The faint sounds of battle and clashing weaponry littered his thoughts as he wondered again what became of his two comrades. However, his own fate was put into question long before he was left alone in his wooden cell.

Back on that night, maniacal and fervid delight soaked Castor's turquoise pupils much to the contrary of his pale and straight-faced expression. It was an eerie display of control, with true intentions seeping at the cracks. But the calm and charm stayed firm in his velvety tone as lengthy fingers held the cell phone to his ear.

Staring up at his enemy with a crossbow under his chin rang in his demise as a possibility but now Neji was unsure. The idea of death had never frightened him, even as a child. Death was freedom but his situation was beginning to prove the opposite.

There were no escape routes; the heavily rusted shackles around his limbs made sure of that. Neji could only conclude that the wooden doors were bolted a few times from the outside. He had no idea if his confining establishment was the only vehicle in this uncanny procession and for the life of him, couldn't fathom the destination.

The wooden wheels beneath gave an agonizing screech as it barely made it over a solid bump on the road. For a moment Neji was rocked to the side, being forced to steady himself before his wounded shoulder came in contact with the wall. He gritted his teeth in response to the hasty flare of pain and sat up straighter, bending his knees. In turn, his previously injured ribs complained at the sudden movement. They reminded him of her and the ruthless chakra-powered swipe she pitted against him at the training facility's first trial session.

Days ago when the Hyuuga scion left Konoha for the Waterfall assignment, he chose to feign ignorance when her familiar chakra signature invaded his bloodstream from meters away. There was no need for the Byakugan to show him who it was. He kept his back turned and fled instead, wanting to put as much distance as he could between them. He wasn't able to purge Sakura from his thoughts until he was far enough that he couldn't discern her any longer.

But now she was here again. One reminder and the image of her eyes were more vivid, the stroke of her hair more visceral and the scent of her skin more redolent.

The wagon suddenly started to slow down and the decrease in speed was a welcome distraction from darker thoughts. Neji's head lifted as his gaze landed on the doors. Footsteps sounded beyond his wooden enclosure and the light between the cracks darkened, signaling the presence of a visitor. The groan of rusted metal rang through the atmosphere as the doors fidgeted with the effort of release. Strained seconds floated by until a mighty heave was exacted and the latch finally gave way.

Sunlight flooded into the dusty gloom and seared Neji's eyes with its assaulting brightness. Chains clinked as he lifted a hand to shield himself from the sudden illumination.

A lone figure stood against the radiant doorframe, appearing spindly underneath the long gray trench coat he wore. He started forward and halted a foot away from where the ANBU commander sat.

"Good morning," he spoke smoothly. "I have to compliment the way you've resisted expiry during the last three days considering the state of affairs."

Neji adjusted his vision upward to meet Castor's strange expression.

With an emotionless tone he responded, "Your intentions aren't to kill me, otherwise you would have done it already. Where are we?"

"On the road to discovery," Castor smiled softly. He leisurely put his hands behind his back and slowly paced back and forth. "Circumstances will be different from now on, I assure you."

Neji subtly held his breath against his aching condition as he slowly got to his feet. Castor paused and beheld his captive with interest. Locking the pallid man's gaze with his own, Neji rose up to his full height and took a step forward.

"It was you that informed Fukao's bodyguards," he stated frigidly.

"That I did," Castor nodded once. "I'll admit your associate's performance was admirable but it was difficult not to ignore how easily she agreed to the drop off area of the supposed cargo. Fukao Gennai is a stubborn and prideful son of a whore that will pick a fight with me over the location of his drops."

Sudden trepidation trickled into Neji's head and he forcefully steadied his demeanor. His mind raced back to Kiba and the disk he held with the collected information. Even if they failed at executing Fukao, Neji had hoped that the disk found its way to Waterfall authorities. But the possibility of the information being false was threatening.

"Then Tsuda harbor and pier six is useless," Neji surmised.

A surprising grin split Castor's uneven lips and he stopped in front of the ANBU commander, scrutinizing every plane on his face.

"I already had that conversation with Gennai when I first contacted him in town. As usual he did fight me over the date and location so an agreement was never reached. I asked your Fukao once more at dinner and expected another round of nonsense. However, we've been in business for a long while and I know all that argument is just foreplay and he'd eventually yield."

"Is it accurate?" Neji bluntly cut in.

Castor flashed his narrow teeth. "Yes, actually it is."

He cocked his head slightly to the side and observed the nature of Neji's white irises.

"You seem confused," stated Castor matter-of-factly.

"You knew it wasn't Fukao and you still gave out the information. I don't understand."

"It's quite simple, really," Castor responded, suddenly circling Neji with the same slow pace. "The reason for my invitation was to inform Gennai that it would be our last transaction. You see, I have been displeased with his services over the last little while and wished to terminate our business relationship."

"But you still have lost on that last dealing," Neji countered. "Evidence of your transaction is on a disk and will have reached Waterfall hands by now. Pier six will be raided."

"Initially that was the problem. But after your introduction into the equation, I've decided to trade all those souls in that cargo hold for one."

The spindly man halted behind the ANBU commander and gave the back of his head an eerie smile.

"I call it luck," Castor almost whispered. "The kind of luck the universe bestows upon you in the way that you heartily deserve."

The voice behind Neji was unsettling in the way that it rode up his spine and clouded his brain with the distant feeling of apprehension. With his gaze straight ahead, his vision was strikingly clear as he looked beyond the threshold of the wagon. The doorway was empty, leading to the road and the stretch of wilderness—a scene to freedom made false by the rusted chains around his limbs.

"Where am I being taken?" Neji asked, without a shred of tone.

"None of that is your concern," Castor responded quietly.

Three men had appeared at the door and were making their way toward the Hyuuga scion. The third man carried a case with his hands bound in latex gloves. Neji stepped backward as the other two approached in a ready stance. Beyond their outstretched hands he caught a glimpse of the case being opened to reveal a syringe.

The man on his right moved forward first to grab his arm but Neji reacted quickly, bringing his shackled wrists together to swing the rusted metal toward his assailant. A cry was heard as the chains collided with his nose; bone and cartilage gave a bloody groan as he doubled over from affliction.

Neji didn't hear Castor bark his orders but felt only another pair of strong hands laying an ironclad grip from behind. While he ultimately knew that struggle was fruitless, instinct and defiance didn't allow him to make it easy for his assailants.

"Hold him," Castor demanded grimly and looked pitilessly upon his associate who was painstakingly holding his nose.

When his assistant seemed to recover, Castor reached out to unfasten the guard on Neji's right arm. The wrestle ensued as the pale man took the black glove along with it. Grabbing Neji's elbow, he roughly tied the tourniquet around his upper arm and motioned forward the man with the syringe.

"I know you're not going to yield easily," Castor stated indifferently as he curled up a fist. Without another word he drove it ruthlessly into Neji's injured ribs.

A solid blow of writhing pain tore into his side while his vision flashed white. Air was ripped from his lungs as every cell in his body screamed from suffocation. His weakened legs gave way and he collapsed like a ragdoll onto the dirty, splintered floor—eyes excruciatingly wide and mouth hanging opening in futile gasps. As blood and saliva dribbled onto the soiled wooden surface, Neji's side throbbed to the pounding beat of scourging anguish.

He could barely make out the pairs of feet shifting around his wretched form. He didn't feel Castor yanking his arm or the needle plunging into an exposed vein. With a haze of pain blurring his vision, he only caught a glimpse of a full, red syringe being extracted from him.

"I want him subdued the rest of the way," said Castor.

His assistant produced a different needle—one with a clear liquid. He unceremoniously forced it into Neji's good shoulder and released its contents.

The pallid man added, "Re-dress his injuries. I don't want an infection of any kind."

Their voices seemed to fall away into the dim recesses of the ANBU commander's consciousness. Every word was incoherent in the aching concoction of the drug and the pain that rotted his side. Neji's breathing hitched once and then slowed as darkness beckoned him. Even after they stripped him of his sullied bandages, he had already been devoured by the murky abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

**5 Months Ago**

The room was flooded with an uproar of music and voices. Back and forth the laughing guests roamed the floor, drinks in hand as they greeted each other and chatted to the melody of merry-making. Glowing lanterns adorned the cathedral ceiling above while servers balanced trays of food and beverage amongst the crowd. The attire was a mix of traditional robes and suits—worn by supporters and members of the political party milling about the room. A hoisted tray of champagne glasses passed between the throng of people; hands from every direction reached for glasses to forward the energetic high being circulated around.

"Would you like one, Sir?" asked the server, offering the tray.

Hyuuga Neji lifted a hand in silent refusal and strode the opposite way, toward one of the ivory columns. Anonymous guests strolled back and forth; most of them seemed to ignore his presence as he made station at the sculptured pillar.

He meticulously scanned the crowd in a passive manner to seek the face that matched the photo in the mission briefing. His memory was sharp, remembering every feature and detail drawn in black and white—a man of average build but tall in height, shoulder-length gray hair, sleekness of attire, a hawk-like nose and a youthful twinkle in his eye. His name was Miura Jotaro and was one of the key players of the Izanagi political party.

It was whispered amongst Izanagi's rivals that the party was corrupt, seeking means of assistance by blackmail, blood money and the like. The opposition proclaimed that their small, island nation already had a difficult time staying independent from its larger neighbor, the Water Country. So they acted in the way they deemed fit and requested the service of Konoha Village. Political assassinations were costly but Neji recalled opposing alliances dared to pay handsomely to oust their adversaries as long as the deed wasn't traced back to them.

Deeper into the room, the sudden, melodic pluck of the shamisen garnered the attention of the crowd. Its hypnotic tune sent a chain reaction of perked ears through the rest of the hall to reveal a single geisha quaintly strumming. She held the instrument carefully as she would a lover, caressing its strings to produce her striking harmony. She glanced at the crowd between strokes, offering them a delicate smile before her singing voice introduced the dance.

From the side two other elegantly dressed geisha joined her. They moved like exquisite spirits gliding across still waters as their silk kimonos rippled minimally around dainty feet. Graceful hands came up to weave the intricate strums of the music; arms arced through the air in a sweeping fashion, entrancing the guests with their hypnotic movement.

Neji's whitened eyes singled out the geisha that was adorned in a kimono of deep violet, opulently decorated with tangerine and chartreuse flowers. A pattern of ivory, gold and salmon were scattered across the obi that hugged her waist, contrasting the darkness of her embellished hair. Thick locks of black were fastened intricately with ornate pins, combs and blossoms. She swept an agile hand over her head and caught the Hyuuga scion's gaze—her vivid green irises holding his pale ones in silent acknowledgment.

He continued to stand by the pillar, keeping up his role as an Izanagi supporter while keeping tabs on the only other member of his ANBU team. Haruno Sakura was almost indiscernible with her pale-painted face, her red and black-rimmed eyes and the gilded, ebony wig. From where he stood, she surprisingly depicted the grace and stature of a real geisha to the common eye. However, he could see the fluidity in her movement, bordering on stealth, hinting to years of training as a kunoichi. It was idiosyncratic that her hands, appearing now as delicate, were capable of demolishing half the room he stood in.

Her eyes flickered toward the crowd as she gave another spin. The seated geisha behind her created a series of powerful strums and Sakura moved forward, closer to the first row. Neji had drawn on his suspicions and shifted slowly through people to maintain a clear view. Over the heads of enchanted guests, he saw her stop a few short feet from a tall man with graying hair. He was impeccably dressed and though his complexion showed age, the coy expression in his eyes gave him a touch of youth.

Neji left his station at the pillar when he spotted the target. Miura Jotaro appeared positively enamored with the geisha that drifted his way and that seemed to dance only for him. The politician gazed at Sakura appreciatively with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

As Sakura spun again, she had caught the ANBU commander's attention once more to reaffirm the target. At once Neji nodded faintly in her direction, keeping an unwavering observation on her status. She was ready to proceed as planned.

The dance came to an end in an uproar of applause and recognition. Sakura acknowledged the guests' gratitude with a small bow of elegant modesty along with her two cohorts.

When the room began to swim again with throngs of people, Neji moved casually between groups and couples but remained a careful distance from his teammate and the man that was now seeking her social accompaniment.

He paused near the alcove in the white marble wall, in front of the small fountain contained within. Beyond the jets of water he spied Miura suavely introducing himself to Sakura—who in turn had taken up a courtly and charming disposition. Her smile was gracious as he took her hand and planted it with a kiss. From the movement of his lips and the expression on his face, Neji could tell he was trying to envelope her in flattery. But Sakura lied to him well, applying a coquettish allure to her act, luring Miura to lean over and whisper something in her ear.

As he watched Sakura laugh delicately, Neji remembered when Tsunade had summoned her to the brief. On the premise that he was going to be sent alone, he was irked at the idea of having company on a mission that required him to execute a member of Izanagi. He was unimpressed by the Godaime's decision to give him a partner on this particular assignment and he wished to convey that the nature of it discouraged higher numbers. Taking out a politician was easy; the hard part was getting away with it scot-free. And going alone, he would only have his back to watch.

However, Neji's concerns stayed behind a grim mouth when Tsunade revealed that the party opposite Izanagi also required Miura Jotaro's correspondence to his criminal backers—letters he kept close. She suggested the gala Izanagi always held at another member's personal retreat. All members were invited to stay beyond the evening of the party.

_He has an affinity for geisha that offer 'additional' services_, Tsunade had said in a peculiar tone.

After that the plan seemed grudgingly clear and Neji finally nodded in agreement.

It wasn't that he thought ill of Haruno Sakura's performance and skill—she was, after all, the appointed head of the ANBU medical division. They had been apart of numerous missions together with larger teams in which he knew of her capability. However, in light of the current assignment, he was used to flying solo.

There were very few ANBU the Godaime relied upon to carry out political assassination. She usually chose commanders because of skill and experience, narrowing the selection down to the likes of Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino or Hyuuga Neji. The addition of another team member seemed to throw it off balance.

Ten feet away Neji observed as Miura offered Sakura his arm. She took it amicably and continued to beguile him with conversation. A server passed them by and he took a glass of champagne while urging her to accept one as well. Neji watched her take one to keep up appearances, but leaving him intent to know the words between her and the politician.

They seemed to speak with their heads closer together and upon seeing the gestures, Neji left the fountain and moved toward them. He cut through the bodies near the bar and passed by another ivory pillar, drawing near enough to pick up fleeting notes of their conversation. He stood nonchalantly but his ears were perked, focusing on hers and Miura's voices.

"…so glad that he remembered the entertainment this time."

"Was there really none at your party's last gathering?" Sakura asked.

"Music yes, but nothing similar to the likes of your company," Miura replied, flashing her a smile.

She glanced at him coyly. "Then I'm happy to be of some assistance."

"You are the only evidence that he has taste. I almost wasn't going to be here."

"Oh?"

"Personal and business matters—trivialness. But something had willed me to attend the gala this year. I had no idea what it was until I saw you dance."

Miura's tone had trailed off and out of the corner of Neji's eye, the politician slowed his downward gaze below the neckline of Sakura's kimono. It wasn't meant to be subtle; he was a man that looked like he got everything he wanted. He reached over to run his fingers softly over Sakura's wrist as his eyes flickered up once more to admire her.

"I had seen you as well," her voice dropped lower. "In the crowd I instantly knew who you were."

"And what did you think? I'm anxious to know," he said, eagerly.

"Well-dressed…worldly…cultured…"

"Mm hmm…" Miura nodded, coaxing her on.

She peered up at him between sooty lashes as her red lips parted in a mischievous smile.

Raising her chin toward his earlobe she whispered, "A man who knows what true pleasure is. Pleasure in every context—pure or sinful, light or bounteous."

Sakura drew her head back slowly but still kept in close proximity.

"Men with power are usually the ones that know what they want and are quick to make it known."

"Does forwardness unsettle you?"

"On the contrary," she purred, casting liquid green eyes at him. "I find it quite invigorating…and I can usually tell when it's being used properly."

Neji let himself peer around the pillar. Even without the Byakugan it was painfully obvious that the man was buying the act hook, line and sinker. The look of excitement was writhing beneath his debonair facade and his control slipped a nanosecond when Sakura ran her fingers over his.

"I don't even know your name," Miura grinned.

"Nanami," she replied.

"Very well. Nanami, would you like to pursue our conversation in a more secluded setting?"

"It is rather crowded and boisterous. Perhaps I will."

The politician's face glowed with the possibilities that her tone forebode. He gallantly offered her his arm again and they both strode smoothly through the party. He hardly paid attention to his associates when they tried to wave him over. They were en route to the terrace doors.

Men of one frame of mind were easily read and Neji picked up the trail. He followed behind in a relaxed manner, keeping his sights on the pair. The gilded terrace doors were up ahead, leading into the garden. They sauntered through and the ANBU commander wasted no time by slipping around the celebrating folk. He paused a moment to put some space between himself and the target before exiting the door.

Outside it was a humid summer and the heated moisture of the night air seeped through Neji's suit jacket. Up ahead, large stone slabs created a walkway through grass and pools of water. The path was lined by torches burning bright to match the festivities inside. Further on, he could still see the silhouettes of both Miura and Sakura.

Neji soundlessly leapt into the nearest tree, ascending the branches swiftly until he reached the top. Hidden amongst the boughs was a satchel. The tree sat still through his activities as he quickly removed the suit to reveal an ANBU uniform. He strapped his vest and limb guards easily and reached for the ram's mask before securing the satchel tightly to his back. Sheathing his sword behind him, Neji fled through the trees as the Byakugan drew its veined network across his face.

His razor-sharp vision honed in on the target's whereabouts and he discovered the garden path broke up into several other avenues. Sakura and Miura had gone down the east-most path and far ahead he could already tell there were an arrangement of guesthouses that were set apart from the main house.

Miura led her through the first small row of buildings and picked the house that stood off from the rest, half surrounded by shrubbery and miniature trees. It was a rustic setting; appearing antique but not without the flavor of furnished elegance. A glowing lamp dangled at the door, surrounded by nocturnal insects as crickets whispered in nearby bushes.

Neji landed noiselessly on the roof, keeping in the shadows as Miura invited her into the guesthouse. He traveled across the tiles and sought out the skylight. Several panes of glass lined the side of the roof, overseeing both the seating area and part of the bedroom. He caught a glimpse of two heads passing below; there was almost a discernable bounce in Miura's step as Sakura trailed passively behind him. When they disappeared behind a wall, Neji wrenched open the lock to one of the glass panes and slipped through the roof.

The light was dim inside the house, contrasting with the drifting voices that broke the silence. He could see the clear-cut image of their forms behind the wall, locating them close to the politician's personal quarters.

His instinctive hand reached for a kunai as he crept up the same path they took. With every step their voices became audible once more. He could hear Sakura laughing politely as Miura finished telling her about what happened at the last Izanagi meeting.

"You would have to have been there to really appreciate the humor," Miura finished, stopping in the middle of the room. He paused, eyes drifting momentarily toward the sheets just a few feet away.

"It isn't fair that I'm the only one talking about myself," he said suggestively. "I'd like to hear a few things about you."

An alluring smile split Sakura's lips while she began to saunter slowly toward him. Even with her confining obi, the trace of slow moving hips was still distinct. She sensed his growing excitement and used it against him, tempting him to proceed first.

"Then what is your question?" she asked softly.

He gazed at her, grinning at the little game he thought she was playing.

"How many questions do I get?"

"One."

Around the corner of the wall, the ram's mask peered outward but remained in the shadows. Miura was wholly distracted as Sakura inched ever closer, heedless that one of her hands crept behind her back and was pulling a kunai from her obi.

She rested the other hand on Miura's chest, provoking him with lucid eyes. Her fingers began to draw quaint little circles on his chest, moving deftly across the black lapels and then finally slipping inside the warmth of his suit jacket.

"I prefer details," he whispered, examining every inch of her fair facade. "I'd like to ask you what you plan to do…right here."

"Well," Sakura spoke and tilted her head toward his mouth. She stopped short a few inches and bore her half-lidded gaze into his.

"I plan to ask you where you keep those letters," she said, in the same seductive tone.

Neji paused. What Sakura had said didn't seem to register on Miura's face at first. A moment later a touch of perplexity interrupted his state of lust as he stared at her, obviously expecting a different sort of answer.

"I beg your pardon?" he uttered.

Sakura smiled. "You heard me. I want to know where the letters of correspondence are. If you need a little convincing, I'll gladly oblige."

The other hand, which was once behind her back, moved lightning fast and the blade of a kunai suddenly sat comfortably at Miura's neck. A wave of shock swept over his face when cold steel dangerously caressed his neck.

"Nanami, what is this?"

"Foreplay," she replied with a different tone. "Now, the letters."

His mouth seemed suspended as his look of alarm was cast over Sakura's shoulder. His look of unease increased when he saw a tall, predatory form sporting a sinister ram's mask, descend from the wall's shadows. Long, chestnut locks fell behind his shoulders to complement the white coiling horns on his head. The kunai in his hand gleamed in the dim lighting as he approached.

Miura's gaze flashed back to Sakura, shock and worry evidently replacing his earlier confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The paperwork I deal with is endless and my correspondence vast. Even if you were looking for specifics, it'll take a lengthy amount of time to go through it."

"Not if we have you," she countered brandishing her weapon against his neck again. "You'd be damned if you left evidence that hinted to Izanagi's support coming from criminal backers. You never let it out of your sight."

Miura raised his hands and took a step back from her.

"I doubt I have what you're looking for. And let me tell you, even if you think you've obtained it, you'll never get far. Who sent you? The Kenkyusha party? Aridoshi? Do those fools still think they have a chance of winning the right to govern?"

"You shouldn't be concerned about anything else except those letters," the ram spoke up tonelessly.

"I don't—"

"Feigning ignorance won't revert our request," interrupted the ANBU commander. "I have no qualms about resorting to more persuasive methods."

Miura sighed heavily and cast nervous eyes toward the floor. Slowly turning on his heel, he trekked over to the antique chest of drawers by the bedside.

Neji watched as the politician opened the top drawer and began to rummage through the contents inside. The sound of objects and rustling paper split the heavy air and from the corner of his eye, he caught Sakura shooting him a momentary look.

"How much are they paying you?" Miura echoed back to them as his hands began to slow in his search.

When he received no answer, he spoke again. "I could only conclude that it's a hefty sum. But considering they have no proof of my contact with 'criminal backers' as you say, they've sent you into dangerous ground for something they're unsure of."

The suave disposition in the politician's voice was making a return. His back had straightened once more as he bent down to go through the second drawer.

Neji's gaze narrowed and his hand tightened the already iron grip on his weapon. Instinctively he took a small step forward but still kept clear to maintain the full vision of the target. He was aware of the type of man that he and Sakura were sent to kill—a man who utilized words as weapons, a manipulator, a schemer. One who worried only for his own wellbeing and power and was now attempting to negotiate his situation.

"I could pretend to keep looking for these imaginary documents," Miura said with a cautious edge to his tone. "Or we can discuss compensation."

"The letters," Sakura repeated more sternly.

"Nanami."

They heard the wistful laugh in the Miura's voice. Still crouching, he turned toward his bedside and reached under the bed frame to pull out a box.

"Is that even your real name?" he asked, turning his head to glance at the kunoichi. "I had initially planned on paying you for your services. But genuine geisha or contract killer, I'll consider tripling the fee they've given you."

His fingers spun the numbers and symbols of the dial on the box. With an audible click, the latch released and he opened it to reveal several thick bundles of cold hard cash. Miura swiveled it around to give the ninja a better view of its contents as his expression cleared of panic and nervousness.

"It's all there. I guarantee it."

The politician's enticement of compensation sat still on the hardwood floor but neither Neji nor Sakura made a claim for it. Miura had looked up once more and suddenly shoved the entire box toward them. As it screeched across the wooden beams, his hand quickly dove under the mattress.

Neji reacted swiftly and leapt toward Miura in a blur of movement, only to have his own kunai come in contact with a katana.

"We don't negotiate," said Neji stonily.

An angry roar erupted from Miura as he charged his blade with upward force, driving the ANBU commander back a step. Instantly springing to his feet, the negotiator in his demeanor vanished when he brought both arms up to catch Neji with a crushing blow. The weight of the longer sword clashed with Neji's kunai as the metallic tune of battle rang through the room.

Sakura wasted no time and dashed toward the bladed lock, ignoring the kimono that kept the power in her legs confined. She had lunged toward Miura's side but in the seconds that pounded by, his eye had caught her shadow and untangled his katana first. As soon as her kunai slashed the lapels of his suit, her left fist curled tightly and shot viciously toward him, nicking him in the upper arm.

Pain seared Miura's expression as he cried out. Her fist had just grazed him but caused an uncontrollable tremor to ride up his full arm. He forced himself to recover as Neji came back mercilessly and without much effort gashed a tendon in his knee. The rest of Miura's leg stiffened as the pang shook the resolve on his contorted face.

He stumbled back but used it as leverage instead and surged the point of his blade toward Sakura. His body twisting in motion had Neji barely missing his torso with another piercing slash as Sakura caught his katana between her palms to deflect it away from her chest.

When the kunoichi bounded to the side with her kunai out for another strike, Miura leapt rapidly away with his good leg to put some distance between him and his two assailants.

On the other side of the room he panted from the electric pain that both ailed his knee and upper arm. As shortened breaths came out on the verge of gasps, he watched the two ninja return to passive stances, hinting that they hadn't even been trying.

"Who taught you to play with a blade, politician?" Sakura asked.

Miura turned his aching wince into a determined smirk. "I've picked up a few things along the way."

"Which makes contact with corrupt assistance all the more presumable," she replied.

"A fool's conclusion. Defense is necessary within this line of work when bodyguards are lacking."

"Then you expected attack at any time. That's evidence enough," Neji added, before pouncing forward with acute speed.

Miura hadn't anticipated his opponent's heightened agility and received a rushed elbow to his face. A sickening crack reverberated through his skull when his nose was broken. However, he had no time to lament the slick crimson gushing from torn nostrils as the edge of Sakura's flattened hand collided with his throat. The next breath from his lungs was cruelly halted at his throat, causing his eyes to roll back into his head. He didn't feel himself falling backward onto a desk filled with papers. Even though his feet still remained on the floor, he suddenly felt his torso being pinned by the two looming ninja above him.

The dim lights mixed with Miura's haze of bloody gurgling as he struggled to breathe. With his mouth sagging open in dire need for air, he barely noticed the gloved hand tearing at his suit. An instant rip assaulted his ears as buttons from his silk shirt flew to the side. As blood and sweat trickled into the inner corners of Miura's eyes, his vision turned a misty red, painting the ram's mask above him with a menacing blur.

"Now," said Neji softly. "Whenever you refuse or lie about the location of the documents, I will count."

The ANBU commander's weight pressed down on the politician's chest and brought to the light the same kunai already stained with scarlet.

"I've asked you twice now."

A grueling cry escaped Miura's lips as the kunai's point dragged a long, vindictive line across his exposed chest. He had barely time to blink before the same excruciating gash was repeated next to the first one.

"Where are the letters?" Neji asked again.

By then the blood from Miura's nose had dribbled past his lips and colored his tightly gritted teeth. His youthful eyes were frantic but still insultingly defiant as he managed to hawk back saliva and spit at Neji's mask.

"Three."

Incoherent curses and tormented fluctuations in his screaming voice cut the atmosphere like a hot knife. His body convulsed and his feet kicked out from underneath as the third bloody line was slowly carved from collarbone to bottommost rib. It was deeper, longer and more remorseless than the first two.

"Stop!..STOP PLEASE! For God's sake I'll tell you!" Miura cried as the veins in his straining neck twitched in spasms.

Neji lifted his kunai, repositioned it at his collarbone and waited. Miura lay tense underneath, inhaling gulps of air to steady his punishing nerves. A few seconds passed before he turned his head achingly toward Sakura. His single finger twitched, pointing past her to the dead fireplace.

"There…" he said weakly. "There's a loose brick at the very bottom left…It opens to a larger compartment."

Sakura turned around, headed to the fireplace and knelt down to feel for the loose brick near the stone floor. Each one seemed tightly settled until her hand touched the second last one. It didn't take much strength to pull it free as this space must have been used countless times. She reached into the darkness, coating her fingers in ash. Deeper she pushed in and eventually her fingertips skimmed paper. From the brick wall she withdraw a large wad of dirty envelopes, secured together by twine. At once she headed back to Neji while pulling a random letter from the stack.

"Confirmation?" Neji said.

As Sakura skimmed the writing quickly, her blackened eyebrows furrowed together before glancing back up at the ANBU commander.

"The correspondent that wrote this letter is part of one of the major criminal organizations in the Earth Country," she said. "They're known to be the largest group of missing Rock ninja."

Her eyes momentarily darted toward the katana, estimating that Miura may have been a missing-nin that traveled far to seek his own agenda. His connections to illegal support were an easier access.

"Is this all of them?" she asked Miura.

"Yes. That's all."

Miura's eyes widened when the kunai descended on his collarbone again.

"What are you doing? I told you where they were!" he panicked, starting to flail again. "That's all of them, I swear to God!"

When he felt the point skim across his skin, he began to wail as his right hand pounded the desk.

"I…I don't have anymore! That's all!"

Neji suddenly stopped and dropped his hand. He withdrew slightly and peered down at the overwrought politician.

"I see."

No sooner had the words passed beyond his mask, Miura's fingers sought out the hardest object at the edge of the desk. Grabbing a miniature bronze statue of a nymph, he swung it up as hard as his strained body would allow, coming into harsh contact with Neji's shoulder. But as pain exploded down the ANBU commander's arm, his other hand came up in pure instinct and plunged the kunai into Miura's side.

Morbid surprise was written into every line of Miura's face but it was short-lived as Sakura reacted quickly. Thrusting her own weapon in his direction, she didn't expect him to grab her wrist in his physical state. His grip shackled her hand while his other wrenched the kunai free from her fingertips. However, his grip loosened when Sakura planted a lethal kick to his already torn knee.

Spinning around, she intended to connect a well-planned blow to his head but Miura's knee gave away, unwittingly saving him from a shattered skull. An unexpected moment strayed, abandoning Sakura as she whipped around. Through chastening pain, Miura lashed out her stolen kunai—his strike blind but excruciatingly accurate as his arm arced in an upward slash, ripping a long devastating gash across her back.

In that suffocated instance, she had been facing Neji for less than a second but he immediately picked up the disturbing shock that flashed in her widened green eyes. Her confident stance faltered but she let determination win over agony that moment as she completed her rotation and grabbed the kunai that was already in Miura's side.

With a fierce roar, Sakura twisted the blade violently in his gut and dragged it maliciously through his stomach. The grimy spray of red soiled the violet of her kimono while it ran thickly down Miura's legs. He expelled a few weak coughs as she watched the light fade from his once lively eyes. After falling against the desk, his body slumped lifelessly to the floor as a dark puddle began to pool luridly around him.

At once, Sakura collapsed to her knees, expelling an anguished cry. As Neji took her side, she folded over in a trembling fit of pain, revealing to him the bloody laceration that crossed her back. It was long, deep and angrily split her flesh and garments.

"We have to leave now," he said briskly.

She craned her head toward him; the throbbing pang was etched deeply into her forehead as sweat ruined her traditional makeup. The ornate wig was loosened and ready to fall. It shifted when she achingly nodded her head in Neji's direction.

After gathering Miura's correspondence letters, Neji quickly shoved them into his satchel. Without another word, he knelt down beside his teammate and as carefully as he could, hoisted her over his shoulder. He'd seen her bite her lip tight enough to draw blood and her body was stricken as she attempted to muffle her distressing cries. Her fists were balled severely into the sleeves of her kimono when he made his way quickly out of the bedroom. With every step his shoulder jabbed into her abdomen, sending piercing tremors up her spine.

When Neji found the open skylight above the seating area, he felt Sakura grasp the back of his upper arm. Her grip was ironclad as she stifled another moan of pain.

"Hurry…" she bid him.

His only answer was a swift leap through the skylight and into the musky night air. Once outside, Neji cleared the vicinity in mere seconds, concluding that Miura Jotaro's absence would not go unnoticed for long. The mission was a success but not without casualty.

The light-filled main house and garden torches sank further behind him as Neji sprinted deeper into the woods. He bounded effortlessly between boughs, his intentions more along the line of rapid rather than gentle. Although Sakura kept her painful peace, he knew every time his foot contacted a branch, his movement would jerk her. The loss of blood was against her fight in remaining awake and looking down at his own fingertips, Neji found traces of crimson seeping through her kimono.

The Inn that the two ANBU made base was at the next town over a small rise of hills. The building was nestled between small alleys and even tighter buildings. Carriages were rare in the town, as there were only a few wide streets to accommodate them. Instead, single beasts of burden were used alongside small vehicles. The population was fair but business seemed to be dwindling.

It was four hours from sunrise when they arrived back at the Inn. The lanterns lining the room doors had already been extinguished and Neji moved stealthily through the darkness until he approached the furthest door from the Inn's office. After making quick work with the key, his foot kicked open the door before setting Sakura over the threshold.

She was half-conscious in her aching, disheveled state and her eyes didn't properly focus on him when he tried shaking her back to full alertness.

"Sakura," Neji said sternly. "Sakura, look at me."

Her knees buckled sharply and hit the carpeted floor before he could secure a firmer grip on her. She caved forward again, not bearing any sort of contact against her back. The once elegant kimono was tarnished with dark red blotches consuming every delicate detail. The back of her obi was split almost cleanly, barely keeping the rest of her together. Her black wig finally gave way and fell beside her, freeing the cascade of long petal hair.

Slowly and excruciatingly she lifted her sweat and makeup-matted face to meet his.

"I can't…I…can't concentrate," Sakura gasped. "You…you'll have to…do it for me…the old…fashioned way."

Neji had nodded minimally. "Alright."

After removing his arm guards, vest and gloves, he made his way to the table near the window, where a couple of room items sat. Grabbing the kettle, he filled it quickly with water from the bathroom. After plugging in the hot plate, he set the kettle on to boil while he fetched the basin on the dresser.

"Beside the bed," Sakura bit out tightly. "My pack…in the red box…there's suturing needles, thread and a holder…bandages…"

As Neji went through her medical pack's contents, Sakura's trembling hands reached for her obi. Inhaling sharply, she held her breath and with remaining strength, tore the last scrap of fabric that held it together. Every motion brought searing fire down her back and it colored her features.

Once he gathered everything, Neji left the supplies and towels on the bed and made his way back over to Sakura. Her mouth was pursed and her eyes were screwed shut, barely sitting up on the floor as she heaved audibly through her nostrils. On hand was braced against the carpet while the other was clutched at the neck of her kimono, as if preparing herself for the pain that would come with the garment's removal.

Wordlessly, Neji stepped around his ailing teammate and knelt behind her. The loss of blood was evident but it also had been drying on their journey back. Slowly, his hands came up as he watched her body stiffen with his presence.

"I'm going to remove this," he said to her, his low tone matter-of-fact.

She barely agreed before his fingers reached into the neckline of her kimono. In one fluid motion, he tore the garment from her, exposing the malicious gash that afflicted her body. An unbridled cry was ripped from Sakura's lips, followed by anguished moans she fought so hard to contain. Blood had dried around the wound, making the garment adhere to her skin and in one swift movement, it was torn open again.

Leaving Sakura in nothing but her underwear, Neji tossed the soiled kimono to the side and grasped her upper arms to stand her up. The move was minimal when he deposited her on her stomach upon the bed. Seeing nothing but the gash, he discovered now how malevolent her physical plight was. From behind her left shoulder, it dragged its gruesome length as far as her right hip.

The kettle on the hot plate whistled urgently for his attention as Sakura buried her face into a pillow.

Neji poured the boiling water into the basin and set it on the nightstand. He took a seat on the bed beside her, reaching for one of the washcloths and soaked it thoroughly before ringing it out. When he applied it to her wound, Sakura jerked and grasped the pillow tighter. He tried to be gentle while calmly dabbing the gash clean.

The ANBU commander went through several washcloths before Sakura's wound was entirely cleaned. She had quieted down but the pillow underneath absorbed most of her pained noises. He threaded the needle and began to stitch with the holder. Sakura jolted a bit when he started behind her shoulder, piercing the point through flesh and bringing it through. He remembered doing this in the past from time to time—a few on himself and some on others during crucial moments.

Minutes crept by in silence between them while Neji worked. His hooded brow was slightly furrowed in concentration as he labored through the incision. It wasn't until he reached the middle of her back that he felt her attention. He didn't have to look up at her face to know that she was secretly watching him with one eye from under tousled pink hair. Yet, she hadn't spoken and chose to remain still.

The fiery pain that grieved her back had dulled down into a throbbing ache. Now and again the needle's point would sting but it was nothing compared to receiving the gash in the first place.

"You've had practice," she suddenly said. Her voice was calmer but a touch raspy.

Neji kept his eyes down as he stitched her lower back. Once in a while, his white irises would revert back to her shoulder to observe the rest of his work.

"It's been necessary," he replied after a long pause.

She shifted a little, causing him to stop.

"Before Tsunade delegated one medical ninja per squad," she stated, more to herself than him.

"Don't move."

"Sorry," Sakura added grimly. "That's usually my line."

He heard her muffled sigh and out of his peripheral vision, saw her hand sweep back disarrayed strands of hair. The pillow beneath had wiped off most of her geisha facade, leaving her with smeared rings of black and red around her eyes. However, the dark paint seemed to heighten the strange jade glow that emanated from her weary irises. Her breathing had returned to normal and her grip on the surrounding sheets slackened.

It was a long while before she spoke again.

"This would have needed to be done anyway," she uttered quietly. "It's deep. If I healed it now myself, there's a greater chance it would scar worse even with my technique. Sometimes the old-fashioned way still works best. "

"When are you able to take care of this yourself?"

A spark of alarm was fleeting on Sakura's face, as she hadn't expected a single reply from the normally stoic ANBU commander.

"I'd prefer the wound to have dried out a little. The bandages will catch the seeping and will draw excess fluid. Though, I would need Shousen to heal it completely."

"It will still scar nonetheless," Neji stated.

Her back stirred as he felt her nod. The agreement was minimal but was a dismal conclusion.

"With luck, barely visible…" she trailed. "But still there."

"It'll be nothing more than another number. After time you won't even remember the circumstances in which it was received."

A part of Neji couldn't understand the trivial worry around past body lacerations. They may have been souvenirs from battle but the life of warfare a ninja lived would deliver countless scars. It was inevitable and silly to lament. In his twenty-five years, Neji had stopped counting long ago.

"It's not about that," she responded. "How well you can heal a wound measures a medic's skill. The greater the affliction, the greater the skill needed, from one or more medic-nin."

Neji exhaled slowly as he finished another stitch. Her words brought back a distant memory that was connected to two of his oldest scars. The first battle he ever fought that determined life or death was with a member of the Sound Four: the six-armed Kidomaru. The first golden arrow that struck him square behind the left shoulder luckily only split muscle and not isolated bone. But the second—a relentless spiral-tipped projectile had burrowed its way vengefully into his right side, creating a circular tear on his upper abdomen. While the battle had ultimately turned in his favor, Neji had been closest to death, but only to be saved by Shizune and several other medical ninja. The scars on his shoulder and side faded considerably to blend in with the countless others he eventually received.

"You don't need a team of medic-nin," Neji replied indifferently. His eyes almost lifted to her face when he heard a single laugh escape her.

"Oh right," Sakura's tone was satiric. "Because I have you."

"Stop moving."

His work gradually descended past her waist, moving along the diagonal the gash created. Though he was seated on her left at the bedside, the red split drew away toward her right, forcing him to eventually take up station on the other side of the bed. The lighting was dimmer since the only lamp in the room sat on the nightstand that still held the basin and piles of red washcloths. The bulb from the ceiling was not much use either, as it flickered between seven-minute intervals. It cast a yellowed illumination; particularly unfit for makeshift surgery.

"Where are the letters?" Sakura asked, starting to feel uncomfortable from being in the same position for so long.

"In my satchel. We'll be returning to the Water Country to hand it over to Aridoshi. Then home," he said nonchalantly.

He ignored her wince when his stitching traveled toward her hip. The lack of light had forced him to lean over and in turn led to the discovery that the gash dipped into the side of the last garment that still kept her decent.

"I knew you wanted this assignment alone," said Sakura listlessly. "It was written all over your face at the brief."

"Considering past protocol for missions of this nature, I'd say my reasons were self-explanatory," Neji replied.

"And I suppose you wanted me to voluntarily back out."

"I wouldn't have complained."

Sakura huffed and turned away from him to prop her chin on her arms.

"Typical," she muttered.

"You set yourself up for that one," Neji simply responded.

"That hardly matters in light of the fact that we finished successfully."

"Yes…successfully…"

Neji's tone was dry as he threaded the needle through the gash a little too hastily and provoked a pained yelp from his patient. Sakura reared her attention back to him with irritation clouding her vivid green eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped.

An odd mixture of alarm and annoyance overtook her terse reaction as Neji's pallid irises flickered up to meet hers.

"Sewing up your success," he replied with an impetuous smirk.

Her mouth remained open as several seconds strolled by. Every agitated emotion crossed her features and yet she seemed to be having trouble deciding on one. He could sense a potpourri of sarcasm and resentment writhing on the tip of her tongue. Sakura's fuming buildup was stalled and he could only assume she was skimming rapidly through her mental rolodex of smarmy repartees. However, he didn't wait for it and promptly turned his attention back to her wound.

While his ears expected a withering comeback, Neji had resumed stitching and was about to finish the last excruciating inch. Steadying the needle holder, one of his fingers slipped deftly into the side of her underwear, sliding a corner down to reveal the end tail of the gash. It had traveled just past her right hipbone.

There was no comeback as her entire body seemed to tense but Neji paid no heed and continued down. The atmosphere was replaced by a deafening silence by the time he sewed his last loop and began to secure a tight knot at the tapered end of the incision. There was almost seven inches of thread left and Neji finally set the holder down on the nightstand.

Then, holding the thread taut with bloodstained fingertips, the Hyuuga scion had slowly leaned forward. Silken locks of chestnut hair fell over his shoulder to pool around her creamy skin as his mouth descended beyond her hip. Craning his head downward, the sound of his own breathing was suddenly louder to his own ears while the tang of blood, sweat and jasmine filled his nostrils. Neji moved along the thread, stopping short from the wound and took it between his teeth. His lips ghosted over her delicate skin, accompanied by the bare scrape of his canines as he cut it close. The coppery taste of blood touched his tongue as he withdrew, releasing the remaining thread and needle.

Sakura's head was turned completely away from him, facing the other wall with tension holding her upper body hostage. This fleeting observation was passed on quickly while he made expert work of the gauze pads and medical tape. It didn't take quite as long to patch her up as it did to stitch the gash and soon Neji began to clear his operating area.

For a while he thought Sakura had fallen asleep, though he found it bizarre that such a reaction was produced from her initial annoyance with him. But when Neji walked around to grab the used washcloths and basin from the other nightstand, he found her wide-awake but somewhat distracted. He silently dismissed the odd discomfort in her expression and headed to the bathroom.

Neji emptied the basin of scarlet water in the sink, leaving the bathroom door open since the light bulb died upon flicking the switch. The faucet was noisy and the water ran unevenly from the pipe as he rinsed out the washcloths.

He felt strangely weary and a crick had somehow wound its way around his neck. It couldn't have been from battle but perhaps putting all his concentration into a makeshift operation caused stiffness to ride down his upper back. Setting the towel aside, Neji leaned his hands against the sink and peered at the ceiling. Rolling his head around slightly, he could feel a faint ache start to blossom around his shoulders. After an exasperated sigh, he caught a glimpse of bloodshot eyes in the grimy mirror before him.

The mattress creaked dreadfully outside the bathroom door, luring Neji's gaze along the carpeted floor. His white pupils had followed the simple motion, leading back to the petal-haired kunoichi. The pillow she'd been squeezing to death was tossed to the side as she attempted to rise. Sakura's movement was cautionary and reluctant to avoid tearing her teammate's efforts.

For a moment Neji watched her severely, eyeing the gash and seeing it shift against the tethers he created. In his mind, he had willed her to stay put and the command would have made it out vocally if his eyes hadn't swayed but a little beyond her bloody incision. Smooth, unblemished skin stretched delicately over toned muscle as stealth operated between her fluid movements. The slope of her waist met her hips in graceful curvature. Neji saw her arm continue pushing toward a better seating position, unintentionally leading him to a side glimpse of her breast. The gentle swell was full and round, appearing creamy under the dim light, followed by the fleeting glance of a pink areola.

The Hyuuga scion averted his pale eyes as Sakura's gaze strayed toward his position at the sink. The water was still running and the remaining washcloths sat stationary in the empty basin. Neji grabbed another soiled towel and began to ring it under the tap, unaware of the rigorous approach he suddenly took toward the task. Though he kept his attention firmly on his hands, out of the corner of his eye he sensed Sakura wrapping the bed sheet around her body while making her way to her backpack.

By the time his supplies were tidied, Neji replaced the basin on the dresser and hung the washcloths on the rusty bar behind the bathroom door. He sauntered back into the room to see Sakura fully dressed in her usual kunoichi attire.

"That last comment was uncalled for," she declared, straightening the hem of her black mesh shirt.

Neji swept by her and gathered the excess bandages.

"A little late to still be on that tangent," he replied.

"I'm interested in exactly what you would have planned if it weren't for my inclusion which, by the way, made quite a few things easier," Sakura said, crossing her arms. "The classic kunai in the head from afar? Or would it be the sudden but very public execution? Not to mention the minor detail of obtaining the correspondences—a task not exactly a cake walk considering the ridiculous amount of security on stand by."

The ANBU commander remained expressionless, although her surprising sensitivity to the matter lit in him a scrutinizing spark. His default exasperation at her retort momentarily took a back seat as he stood there letting her fire away.

"I did my job and I did it well," she said, a touch acidly. "And guess it's just my mistake that almost a decade in ANBU would rid someone like you of their initial belittling tendencies."

Sakura stood firm as rigidity took hold of her. Eyes flashing a dangerous green, her eyebrows drew together in her verbal chastisement of Neji's manner.

"I can really do without the condescending repercussions because I already have to physically endure the result of my mistake without you so blatantly pointing it out—"

"What is the real purpose of extending this conversation?" Neji queried, his weariness hiding suspicion.

"To tell you that you're an asshole," she put bluntly. "Unfortunately too many people have let you remain ignorant of that glaring fact."

"If that makes you feel better, so be it."

His answer was aloof but if Sakura hadn't been seeing red, she would have noticed that his tone was non-confrontational. His stance relaxed in contrast to her presently high-strung disposition.

Neji added simply, "I, on the other hand, don't see the consistency between my alleged demeanor and the hapless situation that resulted in your laceration. But considering your earlier commentary about the skill level of medic-nin, I can only assume this irrelevant dispute emanates from superfluous feelings of inadequacy."

He hadn't expected her to become any more upset but the heated rise in her cheeks told him otherwise.

"Who…the HELL do you think you are?" She snapped crossly. "After trying to bring to your to attention how poorly you acknowledged the success of the mission, I can't believe you're trying to turn this around on me. I don't need your self-glorifying attempt at psychoanalysis."

"The greater the wound, the greater the skill needed to heal it while taking in account it will still scar? Literal perhaps, but your distracted state of mind changed the context to allude to some other trivial matter. And apparently you turned me into a reason to avoid it sinking in again."

Sakura practically growled as she fixed him with an incredulous glare.

"First of all, you have no idea what you're talking about. Secondly, my affairs outside of work are none of your business."

"It becomes part of my business when it affects certain areas of conduct," Neji replied, feeling his exasperation take over. "I couldn't care less what issues they may be as long as they don't mar the balance of communication during a mission. And at this present moment, the mission isn't over until the documents are handed over to Aridoshi."

"That doesn't give you the right to any sort of patronizing manner," Sakura shot back.

"But apparently you needed to be informed. Unfortunately, a few people have let you remain ignorant of that glaring fact," he said, quoting her previous insult.

His last comment was below the belt and in her eyes he could see the wheels turning in her head, to decide whether or not she should physically punish him. Sakura was brimming with contained indignation and with every step she took toward him, it was more evident that she was relying on sheer will alone not to explode.

She raised her chin in contempt, meeting his passive gaze as she purposely stepped up to Neji, invading his personal space. Without shoes, the top of her head almost reached his chin and she craned her head up defiantly at him. Her face was alight with forced composure but her jade eyes fumed severely as she stopped a few short inches from his face.

"You son of bitch," she spoke lowly. "I hoped you enjoyed fucking that pride of yours because it's really all you have."

Sakura's breathing came out in warm puffs that lapped at his skin. Her full, petal lips were twisted in silent anger as she glared up at him. They were moistened and inflamed, echoing the moderate flush in her cheeks. As Neji's impassive expression roved her facade, he noticed how heightened emotion made the chartreuse flecks in her irises more prominent. Once again, the distant scent of jasmine caressed his sense of smell.

Neji stared back at her without a tinge of aggravation. Her intimidating front rendered him disinterested in the argument at hand but instead provoked his attention into focusing how anger animated her features. At the same time he knew that every reply that came out of his mouth would irritate her further, he just didn't expect her to take it to a new level of severity.

"I enjoyed it," he suddenly responded as a vexing smirk ghosted the corners of his mouth. "Immensely."

He didn't give her a chance to reply when he maneuvered around her and headed toward the door. As he turned the knob, he abruptly noticed how heavy the air had become as he kept his back turned.

"We leave for the Water Country at daybreak," Neji threw back indifferently.

Then, he abandoned the stifling atmosphere and Haruno Sakura's malcontent.

* * *

A wrenching gasp escaped Neji's beaten lungs as he was brutally throttled from suffocating leagues of dark oblivion. He couldn't breathe and his gaping mouth opened desperately to swallow coveted amounts of air. Like breaking the raging surface of water from being under miles of ocean trench, Neji could only thrash about at the vicious silhouettes threatening to put him under again.

He was cruelly blinded by an onslaught of bright lights, whiting out his vision from every angle. His eyes in their panic-stricken sockets darted from side to side, unfamiliar with the inability to see. Once or twice he'd pick up a faint shadow or figure looming over him as his muddled consciousness implored his shaken sight for answers.

Pure instinct began to overwhelm his already convulsing body and Neji's arm attempted to lash out, only to grate against the ring of leather confines around his wrists and ankles. The sudden feeling of being constrained jolted his senses, forcing his tattered mind into unstable awareness as hands shot out from different directions to grab his limbs.

"They said he was properly sedated!" snapped an irritated voice.

"Bullshit!"

A growl escaped Neji's throat as he tried lifting his head off the hard surface he was currently sprawled, only to discover he was fastened to a network of wire.

"Hold him down!"

An incessant beeping at his head grew louder as the voices around him became panicked and fell into sync with the movement above him.

"Goddammit…I can't!"

A sounding rip echoed through the room as leather snapped with the increase of Neji's violent struggles. A sharp 'ping' rang in the cuff's demise when one of his legs loosened the chain that kept his limb strapped to the foot of the stretcher. Lashing out, his foot snapped toward a figure in a white mask, kicking him square in the face.

A ruthless flood of adrenaline consumed Neji as additional bodies rushed to restrain him. His vision was hazy and clouded with masked facades and gloved hands. He roared threateningly against his assailants, straining his vocal cords when he wrenched out another free hand. He grabbed the neck of a nearby figure and forced their forehead harshly into the side of the metal stretcher. His frenzied fingers loosened the other strap around his chest and the cuff on his other hand. While two other figures in white tried to stop him, Neji had slammed two lethal palms into their stomachs, causing the organs to rupture and blood to spurt from shocked mouths.

Neji gasped when he extracted the tube lodged through his nose and throat, and tore away the network of electrodes from his head. As he freed his other leg from the last leather cuff, the incessant wailing of an emergency siren shot through the room. Neji quickly rolled off the stretcher and kicked it down to its side when he spotted a handful of armed security filtering into the room. Crouching down, he leapt behind a table, only to have his bare back sit against the cold steel panel.

Severe commands were shouted out and rang through the atmosphere while booted feet ran across the tiled floor.

Neji peered upward while ignoring the pang in his head. He noticed the room was circular and bottom half submerged. The upper half must have been another level—sheets of glasses ran around the establishment for viewing.

"There!" hollered a gray-clad security guard.

Lunging toward Neji, he brandished an electric rod, as did his comrades that followed suit.

Neji bounded forward, bare feet landing on the steel table he previously hid behind. As they swarmed toward him like a rush of locusts, chakra spilled from every pore of his body.

_KAITEN_.

The whirling vortex swallowed their attacks, knocking weapons from their hands and throwing them off their feet in malevolent force. Instruments and equipment were flung in every direction as the room was devastated by the whirlwind of fatal chakra.

Objects were still in motion as Neji halted his rotation. The veined network of the Byakugan stretched across his face as his attention caught one security guard that was hurled upwards by his Kaiten. Rapidly leaping into the air, Neji materialized in front of his assailant with palms outstretched. A streak of red splattered across Neji's cheek as his hands connected with the guard's chest, shoving him backward into the windows on the room's upper level.

The glass shattered soundly as Neji landed a few feet away after tumbling along the carpeted floor. He headed toward the door, hearing the alarm grow louder outside. His bare feet pounded against the white tiles as he stumbled down the hallway. Every corridor looked frustratingly the same with its steel and glass interior.

His ears picked up the urgent voices of his pursuers as he made another impulsive turn. Passing an intersection, he soon found himself in a short hall that held a few doors. Neji flew toward the first door and discovered it only opened with a keycard. Rigid fingers ran against the opening of another door as he periodically darted his gaze around the corner for his captors. Banging his hands in frustration against another locked entry, Neji backed away and suddenly stumbled into an open room.

Blinding lights automatically illuminated the area upon his entrance and Neji whirled around to determine his surroundings as a supply room. Although the Byakugan wavered, Neji could see the oncoming of security guards near the hallway intersection. He had to think fast.

Shooting his gaze upward, he found the entrance to a vent at the very corner of the ceiling. He didn't waste any time as he darted toward it quickly. His hands made quick work of wrenching it open and he squeezed through, making sure to close it firmly behind him.

While his veined vision highlighted ventilation pathways, Neji crawled stealthily through to guard against the possibility of being noticed. Further ahead he could make out several different avenues—many leading to other rooms and offices. One of them particularly led back to the room where he had brutally awakened.

Neji kept heading straight and eventually came to a fork. He saw that one path would take him to a bigger supply room on the same floor while the other led further down. Following his instinct, Neji chose the latter and found himself at an exit. He kicked loose the dividing panel with little effort and poked his head through to discover he had made it to an elevator shaft.

Large painted numbers adorned the cement walls, revealing that he was on the third floor. Above him he was able to discern the number two, bringing him to speculate that the facility may have been underground.

Peering over the edge, Neji caught sight of the smoothly shifting wires, working hard as the elevator descended further below the third floor. To his right, painted red and white, was the service ladder. He carefully heaved himself out of the ventilation shaft and maneuvered his way through a concrete ledge. Once he reached the bars, Neji continued upward.

His ascent up the ladder assaulted the grievous state of his body and his slowed pace had allowed the pain to catch up with him. With every bar, the wound in his shoulder screamed and his damaged ribs closed in on every heaving breath. A bead of sweat coursed down his face as his teeth gritted tensely to avoid thinking about each flare of agony.

Above him loomed an emergency hatch, which he was able to reach once he passed the last painted digit on the concrete wall. With his good arm, Neji reached up and snapped the latch open. The rectangular mouth led him to the platform that held the wires and gears that operated the elevator down below. There was little space between the shifting machinery and Neji pulled himself around as the surrounding grime dirtied his cotton pants.

Neji pinned his heightened gaze toward the very corner of the platform where two solid concrete walls met to find a heavy steel grate. The Byakugan revealed a continuing pathway up and he eagerly pushed on despite the foul air that suffocated him. Through the grate the tightened walls forced him to crawl, nicking his bare skin with thickened filth.

The exit was close as was the pounding beat of musical bass. The sudden, thudding intervals rose up like a storm as he drew near the end of the squalid pathway—which was strangely illuminated by flickering lights.

Neji's fingers sank through the grate's metal framework above his head, he ignored the soiled water that came loose from its shifting. The pulsing bass consumed the air around him, swallowing his senses as it shook his stomach. Rampant music with a savage beat collided through his brain as he pushed the grate to the side and heaved himself up between wild, stomping feet.

The incessant thrusts of light flashed between blinding white and primal red, to accentuate the darkened cathedral ceiling and twisted chandeliers. Neji swarm through faceless people consumed by the club's music. He was knocked from every direction, thrown forward by blatant grinding caused by the music's sexual high.

In the sea of people, Neji's veined vision darted through writhing bodies and spotted a handful of security guards closing in. The main entrance of the room was blocked off and so was the path to the lavatories. Two were coming to meet him head on while the other three were poised to strike behind him. Even without his vision he could sense their approach. Up ahead, people were being shoved to the side to make passage.

The first glimpse of a gray-clad uniform had Neji's palms striking outward. The dominating bass devoured the security guard's pained cry as he was knocked back through leagues of people. A fist connected with the ANBU commander's injured shoulder and he lurched sideways into the outburst of an electric rod.

The ruthless force stung Neji like a wave of knives carving every nerve in his being. The pounding atmosphere was dulled drastically through charged jolts of pain. When the electric field released him from its burning grip, Neji fell to his knees and was quickly grabbed by two sets of hands. The shockwave of music still scourged the heavy atmosphere as he was dragged away through throngs of the oblivious populace.


	6. Chapter 5: Cause and Effect

**Novocain for the Ninja Soul**

Written by: Mikami

**WARNINGS**: Graphic violence, profanity and sex. These are adult people doing adult things. Get lost, kiddies. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cause and Effect**

You have set something in motion  
Much greater than you've ever known  
Standing there in all your grand naivety  
About to reap what you have sown  
—My Violent Heart, Nine Inch Nails

* * *

An eruption of wind and power shook the entire training room as black-suited figures ricocheted against each other with frightful speed. A sharp bang resonated through the air as one was slammed mercilessly toward the glass barrier. But he recovered quickly and launched himself to the side to avoid a devastating chain of blows. His opponent missed—a tightly balled fist connecting severely to the place where he could have taken the hit headlong. Hasty seconds flew by as the two dueling ninja recovered quickly and eagerly lunged at one another once more.

Haruno Sakura could only prop her chin in her palm as she watched Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee enjoy the facility evaluation a little too excessively. Sitting in the spectator area behind the glass barrier enabled her to fully experience her colleagues' enthusiasm without even being involved in the match. While the transparent expanse allowed for viewing the event in the gravity room, a digital image had screened off a section of glass to the side to showcase the selected environment that the two ninja were currently battling through. It appeared Lee had chosen a mist-filled jungle instead of a more popular selection such as the desert or the wintry tundra.

The petal-haired kunoichi sat at the last and topmost row of the spectator area, close to the second exit that led back to the main foyer. Down below she spotted Shizune, the Godaime and her aggravating tail—the Council member, Soudai. The first and second rows were occupied by select Jounin, including Tenten and Gai.

The steel-enforced wall absorbed Naruto's Rasengan as Lee barely had time to evade it, only to counter his comrade's attack with a vicious series of kicks. Gai had bolted from his seat, whooping at the top of his lungs while yelling a mix of commands and cheer. Flinging his green-clad arms in a flurry of excitement, he plastered himself to the glass pane to further scrutinize every move.

Clouds of smoke erupted in the center of the room as a wave of Naruto's clones flooded the area. The blonde ANBU commander may have been suited but Sakura could feel the smirk from his face emanating through the dark shield of his visor. She almost rolled her eyes as an onslaught of clones crashed wave after wave upon Lee. At this point she could conclude that her long time friend was only playing in the way he knew how.

Naruto had asked her several times in the last few days to attend his first testing session for the training facility. He was initially annoyed with Tsunade's decision to go forward with the evaluations without all previous suit testers present, even if he was aware of the Leaf Elders' pressure. But irritation was a passing phase when he visited the facility himself and secured the following test with Lee, heckling Tsunade to push back other sessions. In victory, Naruto fled back to his apartment, only to find Sakura and heaped his enthusiasm on her by getting the flustered kunoichi to promise repeatedly that she'd show up to the evaluation. Luckily for him, Sakura's temper had taken a lazy bout and she decided it was too much effort to shatter his cheek, so she settled for empty threats instead. Her pseudo aggressiveness hadn't fazed him and he continued to harass her.

She wasn't disappointed and the intensity of the match was expected even if both Naruto and Lee weren't dueling to their full potential. Sakura didn't need to see Tsunade's expression to know that she encouraged no holds barred and both ninja were following her instruction to the latter. The room in its entirety needed to be stretched to its limits, as it was the only way to study its shortcomings.

Naruto's session was the sixth trial in three days, resulting in the examination of only two rooms out of the twelve in that section of the facility alone. Plans were moving more slowly than Tsunade had anticipated regardless of how fast the Leaf Elders' Council desired results. Sakura could only offer encouraging words to temper her former mentor's aggravation—Tsunade had previously declared that half the Council was only looking for the slightest hitch that would bring her plans to fault so they could seize for themselves the all around control of the project.

Sakura saw Gai give a tremendous leap; a fist plunging upward in victory as Lee ruthlessly pummeled Naruto headfirst into the north wall. The Jounin's glorious shout filled the room as he roared another verbal tribute to both the springtime of youth and friendly brutality.

As Naruto pulled back miraculously unscathed, Sakura slowly sank backward into her seat. This new room undergoing speculation was not unlike the one she previously did battle in. They all looked exactly the same to her knowledge. But it was the rooms' similarity that made her innards restless and her mind repeatedly elicit the last she saw of Neji.

A couple of days ago when she had first stepped into the gravity room, she remembered being irrationally angry with Tsunade for the awful surprise before her. The older woman had neglected to tell her who she was paired with for the first evaluation. Even though she resigned from the suit project weeks ago of her own accord, she was originally the only female Jounin drafted into the project. While Tsunade considered it a favor, the situation now seemed inconsiderate and somewhat spiteful.

Sakura's stare was fixed hard at the Godaime, willing her vehement displeasure to pierce through her shaded visor. The walk to the center of the room was long and arduous as she focused her attention away from Neji's back as long as possible. She wasn't ignorant. Sensing his chakra signature alone was enough to render her dreadfully apprehensive.

The Hyuuga scion was both power and grace in battle but luckily she was able to shock herself out of her initial anxiety. The first few blows were quick, creating ground and testing the waters. It wasn't until he released the Rokujuuyonshou did she really fear his awareness of her, while giving her a second comeuppance. The first one had already been disconsolate enough.

On that night, the flash of his teeth was hidden in rain-soaked moonlight and only made themselves known by the way they raked hard across her shoulder. One of her hands presently drifted to the spot to tenderly sweep where the scabs once were. Sakura could remember crying out as wrathful pleasure conflicted with his bite when he drove himself inside her to the hilt. With her cheek pressed against the water beaten wall, his name tumbled gracelessly from her open lips—her voice strangled between heated rapture and guilty sobs.

Sakura was foolish to think the severance of their wanton relationship could be taken lightly no matter how many times she convinced herself that it couldn't have possibly run another path. That area was too dark to tread. She recalled his voice cutting through her as he demanded why she appeared so shocked to see betrayal in his eyes. Neji had been telling her something in so few words but she was too afraid to acknowledge it.

Sakura leaned wearily into her hand, her fingers sweeping tiredly along her bangs as plaintive images of Neji threaded distress into her forehead. The spectator area was suddenly suffocating and Gai's endless shrieking sent piercing tremors of annoyance up her spine. Sighing tediously, the petal-haired kunoichi decided she had enough of Naruto's test session and headed toward the exit.

The atmosphere was cooler in the halls but it did nothing to weed out the afflicting seeds of her troubled psyche. The last month seemed like a complete blur; the events ran close together in a tumultuous upheaval, landing her at Naruto's apartment for the time being. He seemed to be the only one left that could fully accept her in her wretched state: emotionally sick from past troubles and dead ends. To an outsider, Sakura appeared to be the more rational one in contrast to the hotheaded blonde ANBU, but in actuality he was her rock—the force of gravity that plunged her back from the underlying mess that was her personal life.

She managed the rest of the way through the gray-tiled hallway of the main foyer, not sparing a glance back at the three paned doors behind. Sakura suddenly wasn't in the mood for any sort of company and chose to head back to the apartment. Upon leaving the facility, the unforgiving smolder from the sun beat down her shoulders from its perch overhead. But the converging clouds in the far distance made her realize the glowing orb was about to be robbed of its azure throne. Sakura vaguely recalled rain being on the forecast that morning. Sweeping back the sweat on her brow, Sakura decided she didn't care if she were caught in the vicious downpour.

The kunoichi continued to the right when she came to a fork in the street. Up ahead was the outdoor market and Ichiraku's ramen stall.

Naruto's place was hardly fifteen minutes away by foot. The thought suddenly lifted a corner of her mouth as she imagined his irritation at her leaving his test session so early. However annoyed he would be, Sakura knew he'd forgive her like he did many things—including the weakness ingrained into her very being where Uchiha Sasuke was concerned.

After Sasuke's pardon and return six years ago, Naruto made his disapproval of her reunion with him blatantly known, warning her against the Uchiha's fractured persona. Regardless of his testy comradeship with the other ninja, he wanted her to realize what she was about to endure. But Sakura was headstrong and stubborn; an eighteen-year-old once again touched by nostalgia and the fondness she always harbored. She unwittingly let a sordid blindness take hold of her as she resigned herself to a precarious relationship.

Back then, Sakura had been a firm believer that everything happened for a reason. All the hardship before officially acquiring the great Uchiha Sasuke as some sort of significant other was considered evidence. However, her elation did not last and Sakura chose instead to ignore the cruel realization that she hadn't won his heart—or whatever was left of it. Her involvement with him through time had complicated her sense of self worth. When they coupled, Sakura became good at pretending that Sasuke was making love to her and not just fucking her senseless. His half-lidded red eyes stared past her shoulder, his face consumed with the drunken high of sex rendered everything morose as soon as he finished. Then he would collapse beside her and return to his hollow demeanor. For a very long time it seemed that was the only way to be close to him.

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh when she caught sight of the 'out-of-service' sign that mockingly adorned the doors to the lift. Naruto's flat was five floors up. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem but her legs felt weary due to the stress that worked its way around her neck and shoulders. Additionally, there was no air conditioning in this building, leaving her to wonder briefly when Naruto's anticipated raise will finally get him to move to a better location.

When she reached the fifth floor, Sakura dug into one of her skirt pockets and produced a spare key to the ANBU commander's apartment. Before she began camping out at his place nearly two weeks ago, Naruto revealed to her the secret of unlocking the front door by not sliding in the key completely and giving it a hearty jiggle and twist. Rolling her eyes, she had flatly suggested that he change his locks. But the blonde ANBU merely shrugged off the recommendation and breezed past her. Fortunately, the jiggle and twist method was easy enough to pick up and Sakura was able to enter without much trouble.

Closing the door behind her, her motions were slow and painstaking as she leaned heavily against the wood. Eyes falling shut, Sakura's head fell back as she tried to calm the anxious writhing in her gut. Besides work at the hospital or regular field missions, there seemed to be little else she could occupy herself with. The newspaper with lists of various new housing sat on the table, still waiting for her to further peruse. She knew Naruto wouldn't have minded if she decided to stay indefinitely but Sakura was determined to reassert the independence she lost while she was with Sasuke.

Truth be told, Sakura had lived in her own apartment but during her relationship with the Uchiha, she frequently spent time at his place, sometimes choosing to spend a week or more at a time. Gradually, her accumulation of things—from toiletries to clothes—built up the premise that she had taken residence there. Even during their string of splits, her belongings stayed where they were because they always found themselves back to square one and history would once again repeat like a broken record.

However, this time the separation was truly real and Sakura had taken the blindest leap of faith. At first it felt similar to having what Naruto called 'Phantom Limb Syndrome'—when a person's arm was severed, the sensation that the limb was still there would remain awhile. She felt this as she collected all the items she left at his place over the years. Moving a few cardboard boxes was easier to bear without Sasuke's presence; the past week he was committed to an espionage mission in the Earth Country with Yamato and Kotetsu. Leaving her key on his coffee table left her with bittersweet apprehension.

Sakura moved her things back into her own apartment and decided to move on full force by picking up the paper and going through the housing section. She needed a change after living in that same flat for almost six years and many things were still tainted with the image of a relationship she exhausted herself to salvage.

Presently, Sakura admitted that it might have been an offhanded decision to camp out at Naruto's place while looking for new lodgings but she felt it necessary to put distance between her and her former self. She needed to breathe. It wasn't until she completely threw off the mantle of an ambiguous future with Sasuke, did she grasp how much she needed it. She didn't want to drown with him anymore.

But the realization of freedom from the Uchiha and her previous ways was paid for through a torrid series of encounters with one Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura's lips parted, heaving deeply, painfully, at the sordid picture show of fervent memories. A dire collision of stomach-welling emotion hammered inside her, causing the underside of her ribs to ache whenever her mind decided to splice together the guiltiest of pleasures. She wasn't a stranger to self-loathing—the uninvited guest that managed to hang around after hours to force-feed her a play-by-play of all the things she had done.

In the past, Sakura only knew the surface details: his squad history, his rise in rank, minimal data about his prestigious family and even his medical history; considering this, Neji may have just been apart of the scenery and nothing more. They performed on numerous squad missions together with only the professional exchange from medic to commander. It was jarring to think about the lines that were crossed and crossed repeatedly during those past months.

She remembered his disciplined but insistent hands, warm and calloused from battle, sliding explicitly over her skin. His fervid mouth had always been in tune with his hands, languishing every hungry part of her body. He discovered that he liked to take his time tasting and savouring, filling all five of her senses until she was drunk with his ministrations. He even moaned when his mouth enveloped the aching center between her thighs, causing salacious tremors to writhe into the fiery knot of flesh above her opening. It was sublimely effortless to sob his name when his tongue mimicked his thrusting hips inside her. She could sense his primal enjoyment at rendering her slick and ready; his heavy breathing gave him away, as did the frantic movement of his fingers across the inside of her thighs.

It was suddenly easier every time they encountered each other. Reason and logic was tossed to the wind as their unspoken agreement manifested itself with the heightened sense of one another. There was no pressure to explain or justify action. No fear of repercussions that beat in the background of her psyche. No belief that there was any sort of confounded reason behind their trysts.

From this, Sakura was always afraid to question the raw nature of their arrangement. So she had thrown herself into the deepest wells of their carnal relationship, barricading every part of her heart in attempt to restrict any sort of emotion. In some back-alley part of her contorted thoughts, she knew he wasn't Sasuke and wouldn't hurt her repeatedly like he did, but then it wasn't enough to cross the threshold that might as well have been a gorge.

Naruto's apartment seemed to sway slightly in her vision as Sakura left her position against the door. The housing section in the paper remained ignored once more as she crossed the small living room and deposited herself tiredly on the couch. Her muscles were weary from her overworking mind and they lodged their vicious complaints by haunting her sore neck. Presently, her anxiety about waiting those two days only served to make it worse since she had pursued Neji to Konoha's front gate. The physical distance between them grew; his back remained turned as he swiftly departed with Ino, Kiba and Akamaru at his heels. Her initial courage diminished as she realized that she had no idea what she was going to say to him even if she managed to catch him before he left. There wouldn't have been enough time or privacy and her painfully rehearsed words would be dust in the wind.

The trivial phrase "I'm sorry" was taunting at best, eliciting bitter laughter from the sick pit of her stomach and sounded increasingly moronic every time she tried to fit it into a sentence. The reasons she would have used to explain her selfish nature withered in the face of the situation. Even if they were true—that she never got from Sasuke what she desperately sought after, which blindingly led her to seek it in the form of Neji. It hadn't been fair and a wicked, vengeful place deep inside her reveled in the fact that the Hyuuga scion had become infatuated with her. She ignored the blaze of red flags and the scream of protests in her head, dangerously choosing to play with fire and enjoying it for all it was worth. But when he started to look at her differently…

Sakura's eyes fell shut as a pained wince flitted over her already troubled expression.

Behind the endless onslaught of his blank stares and the occasional glare, there had been a flicker of something else in his gaze. One moment Sakura would catch it; the next it vanished instantly, making it imaginary. He fought so well to keep it to himself.

There was a time she would have given anything for Sasuke to look at her like that but it was ironic that it turned out to be somebody so impossible. She was confused and she began to panic, cursing the universe and herself for wishing too hard for something she thought would never truly be hers.

As Sakura slid into the pillows of Naruto's couch, she still couldn't fathom what she wanted to say to Neji upon his return and according to Tsunade, his ANBU team would be due back to Konoha anytime the following day. A sweltering prickle of anxiety flared inside her, countering her firm decision to confront him. She was sick of running.

* * *

**4 Months Ago**

Sakura felt a familiar numbness seep into her arms as she secured the last two bobby pins at the base of her chignon. Craning her head slightly, she smoothed her side-swept bangs behind her ear and finely misted it with hairspray, all the while purposely ignoring the digital clock on Sasuke's night table. Behind her back it glared six-thirty in vivid blue. The party was at seven and Sasuke still hadn't returned from his errand two towns over. However, she expected to be late, choosing to take her time while waiting for him so they could arrive at the gala together. For weeks, Tsunade had been stressing the appearance of all ranking Jounin, determining that their support would show strength in the side of Konoha's newest training facility.

The invitations were sent out almost two months in advance, appearing at the doorstep of Fire Country politicians, various feudal lords and potential investors. The finances toward the project were steady but Tsunade planned to use a festive event to generate awareness and future patronage. It was also a fearless move against the everlasting doubts of the Leaf Elders, whom would also be present. The attire for the evening was black tie.

Sakura headed toward the open closet while discarding her dressing gown on the bed. Her hands reached out to retrieve a sweeping, silken dress of rich emerald green. She stepped into it delicately, pulling it gently over her torso and finally slipping the spaghetti straps over her shoulders. The neckline descended into a modest v; the fabric hugged her waist lovingly in a form-fitting embrace that reached down toward her hips and upper thighs. It gracefully flared outward along the floor, creating a delicate train. The back of the dress dipped sensuously below her lower back, stopping just under the natural waist to reveal an expanse of porcelain skin.

Green was never her favorite color; she preferred red instead. But with some convincing from the lady at the vintage shop, Sakura decided to humor her and gave the dress a try. One look in the mirror and she became positively enamored with the garment and the way it adorned every curve and slope of her body. The gown was shameless in its backless nature and a speck of worry had trickled into her thoughts when she remembered the long jagged scar she received from an ANBU mission a month ago. Sakura quickly put it to rest, deciding that a little genjutsu wouldn't hurt.

She returned to the dresser while stealing another glance at the clock. It was almost quarter to seven and Sasuke's tuxedo, freshly pressed, was still hanging on the door. A sigh escaped her lips as she picked a tube of lipstick from her bag and began to apply. She wondered again what was keeping him and briefly recalled his sullen demeanor that morning. Sakura had elected to stay the night at his apartment and woke up to a bed with cold sheets. Sasuke was home but apparently never made it to bed. They spoke little when she caught him leaving, fully suited in Jounin attire to leave for his next field mission. Before she could remind him about the gala, Sasuke had quickly departed.

The kunoichi wasn't in the mood to mull over his testy behavior in the last few weeks. Times like these usually came like clockwork and the arguments would resume as circumstances were akin to walking on eggshells around him. An impatience with Sasuke's inherent disposition had been festering inside her for some time now and Sakura was torn between chalking it up to their routine splitting or being utterly sick of where she was. However, she had gotten used to reminding herself that she knew what she was getting into with him six years ago and tried to promise that giving up wasn't an option. But even that belief slowly became lax.

Sakura froze a moment when she heard the door open. Keys jingled and banged as Sasuke threw them on the coffee table. Seconds later, his shadow descended upon the wall before he walked into the bedroom. Putting down his equipment, the Uchiha neglected any acknowledgement.

"Your tuxedo is already pressed and hanging over there," she said listlessly. Her gaze dropped to the lipstick tube still in her hands. A moment later, she stole a glance at him through the mirror.

When he didn't respond, she added, "It's seven o'clock."

Sasuke silently discarded his Jounin vest and dropped it near the closet. Sitting on the bed, he bent forward to slip off his shoes.

A familiar frustration began to bubble inside as Sakura pursed her lips. Glancing up at the ceiling, she exhaled slowly through her nose and willed herself to keep composure. Then she turned around and made her way to the open closet where his evening attire hung untouched.

"You don't need to do that," Sasuke finally spoke when Sakura's hands sought out the blazer. For an instant she looked confused but realization dawned quickly as she eyed him.

"I'm not going," he said simply.

"What?"

Sasuke rose to his feet and began heading toward the bathroom. Grasping his shirt, he pulled it gracelessly over his head and tossed it into the hamper.

"Tsunade's expecting all ranked Jounin and attendance is mandatory," Sakura replied, keeping her tone firm but void of emotion.

"What I'm expected to do I do for missions, not participate in an evening circus. Besides, that ridiculous spinster needs more than Jounins to make herself look credible in the eyes of the Council."

He didn't so much as throw a look over his shoulder as he turned on the faucet.

"You agreed to at least go with me if I waited for you," she asserted.

With water droplets coursing down his face, Sasuke glanced unyieldingly at her.

"It's either I didn't, or I did and now decided otherwise. Take your pick," he responded.

"Why do you make things difficult?" Sakura asked, stopping her stride at the bathroom door. "I don't want things to be difficult and yet, somehow, they still manage to be even though I'm wound up tight trying not to put a foot out of order."

"Maybe you should stop trying so hard."

A repulsive collision of hurt and anger cascaded into Sakura's stomach as blood relentlessly thudded into her ears. Pursing her lips tightly, she gave a stiff nod. Strained silence filtered between them as her composure began to rip at the seams.

"You want me to stop trying?" she began softly, barely keeping her resentment from spilling into her tone. "You're telling me that I should HALT my attempts of trying to help whatever this thing with you and me is?"

He tried to reply in exasperation, "Sakura, you missed what I meant—"

"And what exactly did you mean?" Sakura exclaimed angrily. "You keep talking about meanings and bullshit and how I just don't seem to understand you. Well, guess what? I need a little help because I'm not a bloody mind reader."

"And I'm really not in the mood for this."

Sasuke dried his face quickly and brushed past her at the bathroom door. She wheeled around and followed at his heels.

"What a surprise. Every time it comes down to this, you opt out by running off somewhere. This isn't meeting halfway."

"We see each other almost every day; you stay over here constantly," he said, irritation working its way into his voice. "I try, believe me, I am trying my BEST. What more do you want? What I don't understand is your incessant whining about a simple refusal to go to a party."

"It's not about the party; it's the principle of the thing. I hardly ask you for anything! And now that I have one small request, you flat-out refuse."

Sakura stopped abruptly when Sasuke whirled around. His body was provoked and rigid.

"You already know there are times when I just want to be left alone. I want you to let it go," he snapped.

"That's what I've been doing for every one of these situations for the past five years and NOTHING productive has come from letting these things go!"

"What the HELL do you want me to do, Sakura? Pretend that I'm someone else? Hold your hand in the street with some sick smile plastered on my face just so you could feel right at home in a plastic situation? I'm sure we'd both feel loads better after that!"

Her eyes were wide and ablaze, and there was molten anger where tears used to be.

"I'd feel a lot better if you'd stop acting like such a child! I'm sick to DEATH of you wallowing in the pity pool with a past you were supposed to move on from! You're saying that I whine when all I'm doing is calling you out on those pathetic instances you see fit to keep feeling sorry for yourself!"

For a frightening moment, she swore that his stormy eyes clouded into a familiar crimson as his body took on the rigidity of a cornered animal. She had heightened his anger to this level before, but never once possessed the gall to push him over. And tonight, Sakura unconsciously decided she didn't care.

"You've been a fool trying to reassert time and time again that you know me," Sasuke told her softly, darkly. "You're still disgustingly naive, Sakura. There would never be a time or even a plane in this fucking universe where you can understand where I've come from. Don't EVER assume that you know anything about what happened."

Below the crumbling surface of control, Sakura could hear the undercurrent of impounded rage begging to be liberated. She had shaken his restrain with her comment and a violent satisfaction broke within her as she lifted her chin.

"You're right," she said simply but coldly. "How could I possibly fathom what ways you've chosen to give up your humanity? You've always been selfish, Sasuke. That's something I know very well about you and hasn't changed since day one of Kakashi's initiation."

Her own anger simmered in her voice as she approached him slowly. Her tone dropped a few octaves while keeping an unyielding gaze at Sasuke's glare.

"You've probably wondered every single day why I tried salvaging this," Sakura continued. "The answer was simple and yet you couldn't even figure that out. You say that I'm blind but I'll say you're in a much worse position…and I'm tired. I'm tired of caring about whatever the fuck you do or think about me and this farce of a relationship."

The Uchiha appeared as if he barely stopped himself from gutting her. He felt her brush past him nonchalantly and out of the corner of his eye, saw her collect her clutch purse from the bed. She didn't turn around to give him a last look as she exited the bedroom. Moments later, the closing echo of the front door reached his deaf ears.

Outside in the hall, Sakura waited until she turned the corner before stopping to press a shaking palm to the wall to steady herself. Leaning against it, she bit back the bile rising in her throat as she willed the maelstrom inside her to calm. Despite her show of anger and frustration, the familiar sense of helplessness began to trickle into her system. Feeling the moisture threaten to gather at her eyes, Sakura dabbed fiercely underneath her lashes.

She promised herself countless times that she would stop crying after one of their vicious spats. In the past the tears came because he hurt her, but recently they had been replaced by the angry realization that she let him hurt her continuously. Sakura was furious with herself. She had always known it deep inside but she denied her mistreatment all for the foolish notion that she was in love with the great Uchiha Sasuke.

Her love for him was an array of many factors; among them admiration, lust, respect, loyalty and hope that was blind to a fault. Hope, that he would open his eyes and finally see her toiling at his side. She believed in it once and it had been strongest when Sasuke rejoined the village six years ago. Granted, Konoha's prodigal son wasn't welcomed home with open arms but was met with distrust and suspicion. Sasuke himself expected it and was forced to pay the price for desertion. Strung up by the arms, he received a punishment of forty lashes—a penance that nearly killed him.

He lay there, bloody and cleaved, after being cut down. The mess of red stained the stone underneath his barely conscious form. Sakura had flown to his side, knowing this was the first on the list of penalties. Afterward, Uchiha Sasuke was forbidden from joining ANBU or heading a Genin team of three. Within the first three years of his return, he was also denied rank, which prevented him from taking both Chuunin and Jounin selection exams. Presently, Sasuke had only begun to perform in probationary field missions, most of which contained a low probability of combat.

Villagers avoided him and most colleagues didn't speak to him outside of duty. Walking alongside him in the street, Sakura would hear folk whispering about how the once hailed genius sold his soul for power, repeating the clan's doomed history. Uchiha Sasuke was a tale of irony; a man who chased revenge and walked the same path as his murdering brother—ultimately wasting away any slim chance of his clan's revival. He was pardoned by Konoha's Council but would remain a living stain on the clan's hierarchy.

Such wasted effort. Such wasted love and loyalty. Sakura couldn't save him because he didn't want to be. And so she had begun to drown with him those five years ago.

* * *

The evening was very warm but not muggy as the setting sun produced its last bursts of color across the darkening sky. The onyx night was quick on its heels, drawing another week to a close.

After leaving the elevator, Sakura crossed the exit to the outdoor staircase that wound around the building. She lifted the front of her silken, emerald gown as she ascended the steps to the sound of growing music. Laughing voices and chatter filled her ears when she finally approached the top.

The roof of Konoha's administration building was opulently decorated for the gala. Where an expanse of grey stone tile was once, was now a mass of elegantly dressed politicians, feudal lords and ranked ninja. Bare, white-painted trees in black ceramic pots lined the edge of the rooftop, their pristine branches strung with tiny, white lights. Weaving through the illustrious crowd were servers carrying trays of hors d'oeuvres and champagne to the raveling notes emitted by piano, bass and percussion. The musicians were stationed far ahead and off to the left, the bar was set up to satisfy thirsts of every kind.

Sakura scanned the crowd and found a few familiar faces. Pushing her prior troubles below the surface, she was still able to crack a smile when she spotted Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata a few feet away. It was rare to see them in such a comely state of attire and Shikamaru looked positively uncomfortable, pulling at the black bowtie around his neck. Hinata, who donned a draping ecru gown, was attempting to stop the ever-frowning Jounin from fidgeting, much to the amusement of a clean-cut Kiba. Toward the bar, Sakura caught sight of Naruto, Chouji and Shino—the blonde ANBU commander in dismay after finding out that Tsunade purposely didn't make it open bar. Closer to the music, a space was cleared for dancing couples, including the slow swaying forms of Kurenai and Yamato. A moment later, Izumo pulled Shizune to the floor.

"You're late," Tsunade declared, coming from behind Sakura.

The petal-haired kunoichi couldn't stop a smirk from splitting her lips. She shook her head.

"I was deprived of my escort," she said dryly.

"I see."

Wanting to change the subject, Sakura looked toward Kakashi, who appeared eager to escape Gai when his rival threw an arm around him for Kotetsu's camera.

"I can hardly recognize anybody," Sakura forced a smile.

"It was better to take people out of their comfort zone. Besides, black tie is an approach of both seriousness and elegance—in other words, I've persuaded the Leaf Council to be off my ass for the next little while."

Tsunade crossed her arms over her modest peridot-colored gown. An expression of momentary triumph crossed her features as she eyed a Leaf Elder trying to dissuade a Fire politician from making a pledge toward the suit project.

"I've also made sure Enomoto Isoshi was in attendance. While I spoke to him earlier he didn't seem completely convinced. However, getting him on board could fund the project for the next five years," stated Tsunade.

Sakura searched through throngs of people and found a man of average build, black thinning hair and round spectacles perched upon his nose. Enomoto Isoshi was a feudal lord who owned most of the land in the eastern territories of the Fire Country. He was also one of the wealthiest and frequent clients of Konoha's elite teams.

"Fortunately, I got to him first," the Godaime smirked. "Put an idea in his head and he'll be thinking about it the rest of the night. One more chat with him should do."

"How's the third phase of prototypes coming along?" asked Sakura. "I remember not being able to breathe in the last couple of suits."

"According to operations, things have been improving once the materials were made available from a better source. We'll be assembling the testers for another session the following week."

"Can't wait," Sakura muttered.

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at her former apprentice and swiped a glass of champagne from a moving tray. Without warning, she thrust it into Sakura's hand.

"Make good use of it," the older woman said gruffly before striding away.

Sakura watched Tsunade disappear into a group of suited politicians. Glancing down at the golden well of bubbles between her manicured fingertips, Sakura pursed her lips. This wasn't a time or a place for her wretched personal life. With another hard shove at the frustrating memory of Sasuke, the kunoichi downed the entire glass in one go. Large gulps had her throat burning in seconds but the warm sensation it created was thoroughly welcomed.

"My, aren't we festive," came a smarmy voice.

Sakura deposited her empty champagne glass on a passing tray and grinned in Ino's direction.

"Likewise," she replied, taking in the sight of her friend's satin gown. The strapless midnight blue contrasted with Ino's long, pale blonde waves while the sweetheart bust modestly revealed a necklace of pearls.

"Where's the old ball and chain?" Ino asked after taking a sip from her glass.

"Field mission," Sakura lied.

"Mm hmm."

The two kunoichi strode forward between guests, searching for another open space to talk. In transit, Sakura noticed the look of appeal on Kiba's face as Ino brushed by. She couldn't help but be amused and clearly communicated it to her friend and rival.

"Any good reason why he's looking so happy?" Sakura prodded. "I had no idea you were so…accommodating, Ino."

"I'm not sleeping with him, if that's what you're getting at," Ino uttered flatly.

Sakura's grin turned feral. "Aw, why not? He looks like he's got stamina. And weren't you saying something about stamina last time?"

Ino shot her a withering look once they settled near one of the white trees. Her blue gaze flickered back to Kiba and a grimace erupted on her face.

"Not a chance," she declared. "He's not hideous and I have no doubt he's probably well endowed, but God no. I'm not kinky…and he looks like he's into some kinky shit."

Sakura rolled her eyes and snickered, "You're such a liar. Using rope is kinky."

"I didn't use rope!" Ino bit out in a hushed tone. "…It was a silk scarf."

"I rest my case. I'm sure Izumo greatly appreciated that," Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"Oh please. It's been over for a month now."

"Seriously?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Ino said. "I told you that weeks ago."

"I guess I was way too appalled at the details of your last encounter with him."

The blonde pretended to look indignant while taking another sip. "So I kiss and tell. Sue me. Besides, you're the only that has the stomach for it. Can you imagine me trying to talk to Hinata? Makes me wonder if anybody's popped her cherry yet. Didn't Naruto?..."

Sakura let out an unladylike laugh. Ino's blunt nature and shameless talk was always a bit of a thrill. She was glad she didn't have another glass with her, or else it would have been coming out her nose.

"They dated for awhile but it was Naruto that decided it wasn't going to work out," Sakura replied, still wiping tears from her eyes.

"It's because no matter who that fool dates, he still wants to bend you over a table if you give him even the slightest hint that you're game," Ino shrugged simply.

"That's one subject that's never come up and I'll make sure it never will," Sakura asserted with a wave of her hand. "Best friends don't usually sleep together."

"Naruto wouldn't mind," Ino replied in a singsong voice.

Sakura shook her head, not liking the mischievous expression that was spreading across Yamanaka Ino's pretty face.

The blonde uttered impishly, "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. You've been under the same roof for a while now and I wouldn't be surprised if he was hard the entire time."

"What?" Sakura hissed in bewilderment. "You are NOT asking me that."

"Oh come on. Be a red-blooded woman and face the fact that even though you don't do the deed, you've at least wondered how he is in—"

"NO."

It was Ino's turn to burst out laughing at her friend's affirmation. Ten feet away the two kunoichi could hear a barrage of guffaws near the bar where Naruto was ordering Kakashi another shot of tequila.

"Well, now would be a bad time to wonder considering he's getting himself piss drunk and piss poor over there," Ino said, cocking her head to the side.

"So what about you?" Sakura added quickly, trying to divert the inquisition.

"I try not to for most of them, considering there's certain people you work so closely with."

"Whatever."

"I'm serious," Ino responded. "Okay, take for instance…"

Ino scanned the crowd quickly and flicked her gaze in Shino's direction.

"I don't see how anybody who's not in his clan would want to be involved with him," she shuddered. "Ugh, the bugs!"

Sakura cracked an intrigued smile and looked pointedly at Yamato. "And him?"

"There's something so taboo in thinking about your superiors that way," Ino stated thoughtfully. Suddenly, a devilish grin enveloped her pink lips. "I used to wonder what it was like to have sex with Asuma."

Sakura's eyes widened and she swore her eyebrows must have reached her hairline.

"Oh really?"

Ino shrugged. "I told you I was a red-blooded female."

"Hey, I knew your mind was in the gutter ninety percent of the time but Asuma?" Sakura gaped. "I think I just heard him roll over in his grave."

"It was innocent," Ino proclaimed.

Further down to the right, they caught a glimpse of Lee leading Tenten through the crowd, his hand clasping hers. Now and then he would look back to see if she didn't get caught through groups of people.

"Now there's a romantic," Ino pointed out. "Lee's probably patient and eager to please. He has a battery but I can see it getting spent pretty fast. In those last seconds, he'll forget about you in the race toward the finish line. But hey, if that's what floats Tenten's boat..."

Sakura snorted behind her hand, feeling amused but at the same time a tad guilty for putting each of their male colleagues under a microscope and discussing their supposed nocturnal expertise. Ino had already gone through the rounds, including her first love Shikamaru and coming back to pick at Kiba some more—to which Sakura replied that she should get it over with and just let nature run its course.

While Ino chose Kotetsu as a next target, Sakura's attention drifted and the blonde's voice blurred into the background chatter. She followed Lee and Tenten and saw them arrive at another potted tree where a familiar but stern set of pale eyes waited. For a moment, Sakura couldn't believe she hadn't seen him earlier. Then again, she had never given Neji a second look. Even though the Hyuuga scion was usually dressed impeccably in his clan's traditional robes, it still seemed strange and surprising to see him fully attired in something else. He was already tall but the tuxedo made him leaner. The black lapels were perfectly pressed, complementing the stark white contrast of the dress shirt inside and the black satin bowtie below his chin. His long chestnut locks were pulled back into a tighter ponytail that rested at the base of his head rather than near the ends. A black bandage was still tied around his forehead, obscuring the mark of the Bunke clan.

"Vanilla," Ino said.

"Pardon?" Sakura uttered, her attention turning back toward her counterpart.

"Hyuuga Neji," repeated Ino fixedly. "Totally vanilla in bed."

Sakura turned her gaze back to where he stood, conversing reservedly with Lee and Tenten.

"How did you get to that conclusion?" she asked.

Ino sighed as if the answer was painfully clear and her friend was too dimwitted to realize that she possessed surefire intuition.

"Just take a good, long look at him," she stated resolutely. "And remember who he is. Mr. Yardstick is from one of the oldest clans in Konoha—and you know those people only have sex to further the lineage, therefore making it hardly enjoyable. And the only expression he's capable of is annoyance."

Ino stepped closer to Sakura with a mean, little grin.

She tossed another look at Neji. "You could only imagine what his sex face might look like. Two pumps inside and he'd be out cold. Being excellent in the field doesn't mean anything in bed. Look at his life outside the office and field missions—it's paperwork. He's the only one that actually takes it home for God's sake."

With Ino talking in her ear, Sakura watched Lee disappear into the crowd to greet Gai, leaving Tenten and Neji to themselves. The Hyuuga's demeanor remained the same but brunette's posture seemed to tense.

"I don't see how you could miss something so obvious, especially since that mission you had with him a month ago," said Ino. "You couldn't stop ranting about how much of an asshole he was once you got back."

The side of Sakura's mouth lifted at the memory, finding her insides had cooled down when it came to reflecting upon her last ANBU mission with Neji. She had pushed those thoughts so far from the forefront of her mind, she didn't know what to think when she was suddenly reminded.

Across the party, she saw Tenten leave Neji's side but before she turned away, the brunette reached for his hand. Sakura blinked.

"I'm not in the habit of wondering what Neji does in his spare time," Sakura replied matter-of-factly. "I was too pissed off at him to even make the connection."

"True," Ino nodded thoughtfully.

"And talking to you makes me want another drink, pronto," Sakura replied, starting to walk off.

Ino laughed at her friend's retreating form. "Don't get smashed and do anything I wouldn't do."

The blonde's cackling stayed in her head even as she squeezed her way through clumps of people. She passed Tsunade, who was in a negotiating conversation with the feudal lord Enomoto Isoshi. Sakura also ducked around Shikamaru and his fiancée Temari, with whom he was discussing her permanent transfer from Sand to Leaf. When Sakura finally reached the bar, she was relieved to discover that Naruto and Kakashi had disappeared from its vicinity.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"Just a glass of red wine please," Sakura replied, pulling a bill from her silver clutch and sliding it forward. He quickly poured her a glass and she received it graciously by adding to the tip jar.

Sighing, Sakura turned around and leaned casually against the bar top. She sipped her wine and surveyed her colleagues and the guests. Tonight was very important and yet she didn't quite feel apart of the picture. There was no motivation to entertain a politician or a feudal lord about the suit project. While a small part of Sakura wished she wasn't solo at the gala, she was ultimately relieved that Sasuke decided not to attend. His foul mood would have isolated her more and brought tension where it wasn't needed. Then the evening would end in another fight before they both went to bed frustrated and angry. That was an ending that Sakura no longer had the tolerance or energy for.

The kunoichi's eyes suddenly drifted back to the same white tree where Neji stood. However, when she found it occupied with other people, she began to search attentively through the party. Eventually, Sakura discovered the Hyuuga scion closer to the piano, where he was speaking with two feudal lords.

Taking another long sip from her glass, her emerald irises remained locked on him. She couldn't make out what he was saying but instead observed the way he stood. His stance, although at ease, was still very regal regardless of the relaxed atmosphere. He nodded curtly at the opinions expressed before him. She watched how he articulated every sentence and explanation with the sinuous movement of his hands.

His hands. Sakura remembered how carefully they tended to the long spiteful gash on her back. The nasty laceration did scar as she predicted but it could have been worse if not for his steady fingers. The genjutsu she kept for her backless dress tonight was of very little effort to keep the scar concealed. But it was still there and if she reached behind her, she could feel the raise of scar tissue along her back.

Half that night passed in a blur of pain but Sakura didn't mean to become unhinged at Neji's nonchalant comments. Perhaps he sounded insensitive but it didn't mean he wasn't speaking his mind and Neji was known for being dry and upfront. Sakura could only somewhat recall irrational anger when he suggested her inability to keep personal troubles from interfering with duty. Sakura wasn't admitting he was right but thought capping her anger earlier would have been better suited during a mission.

Maybe her sudden rage toward him was easier to employ than the awkward but stirring sensation of his lips along her hip. Neji had only bent down to cut the excess string from the gash but the slight brush of his teeth and warm breath shot an unwarranted surge up her spine. Perhaps most of the anger was an excuse and unconsciously led her to avoid him all these weeks.

Two-thirds of the wine was gone while Sakura found a momentary pastime by studying him. By then, a politician joined Neji's trio and the conversation seemed to become more animated amongst them. However, Neji appeared caught in the middle and started to look slightly aggravated once Sakura peered closer.

A tiny smile grew on her lips as she watched his mouth purse at the flailing hand of the politician. An impromptu idea had her downing the rest of her glass before heading back through the crowd. With her eyes fixed steadily on him, Sakura approached their gathering near the piano.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," she flashed them a smile. "Would you mind terribly if I borrowed him?"

Gazing pointedly at Neji, a strange satisfaction broke within Sakura when she caught the barest hint of surprise reflect quickly behind his pale irises.

"Feel free, my dear," the politician said. The two feudal lords also seemed to soften their demeanor at her appearance and nodded politely.

"Thank you," Sakura replied, then added," I'll have him back in one piece."

Without another word, Sakura slipped a hand into Neji's larger one and pulled him away from the group. She didn't see his expression when she led him deeper between the dancing couples. When the politician and the two feudal lords were far out of range, Sakura turned to meet Neji's nonpartisan facade. The only indication of response so far was the slightest lift of his eyebrow.

"You interrupted an important debate. They weren't finished," he said flatly.

"But you certainly were," Sakura stated. "I could see a cry for help a mile away."

"Your implication is mildly insulting."

She suddenly quirked a smile up at him, "No need to thank me."

"I wasn't going to," Neji replied, deadpan.

He peered down at her; the look on his face told the kunoichi that he was unimpressed by her attempt to 'rescue' him from the bothersome chatter. Yet Sakura eyed him with amusement playing at the corners of her lips, expecting such a reaction. At the same time, she was sure that Neji hadn't foreseen a gesture from her and catching him off-guard lit a spark of intrigue.

"I didn't think I'd see you here," Sakura said, noticing how the height of her stilettos aligned her forehead with his mouth. "The team on the Sujin case wasn't supposed to be back for another three days."

"The assignment was completed sooner than anticipated. And according to strict orders from the Godaime, attendance at this function was mandatory," Neji answered.

"You don't strike me as the schmoozing type."

Her flippant tone extracted an even drier response.

"They were interested in the perspective of both a suit tester and an ANBU commander. I couldn't turn any inquiries away. A change of attire doesn't merit negligence in duty."

"In other words, you're not enjoying yourself in the least bit," said Sakura.

"Whoever said this was supposed to be enjoyable?"

The question was meant to be rhetorical but the note of boredom in his voice made her scoff.

"They do," she added, indicating a laughing Anko and Shizune, who were en route to the hors d'oeuvres. "And maybe them too."

She then pointed to a few dancing couples, which included Hinata and Kiba.

"Sometimes you can mix business with pleasure," said the kunoichi slyly. "Try it some time. You might even like it."

"I'll pass," he uttered tonelessly and maneuvered his way around her.

But her response was impish.

"I wouldn't go back that way. Unless you really want to resume that engaging dispute about how suit mechanics will affect budgeting amongst the project and its would-be patrons. Though, I did say I'd be borrowing you only for a while."

Neji paused, much to her intrigue and suddenly gave her a rare smirk of his own.

"You're positively enthralled with the sound of your own voice, aren't you?"

Sakura shrugged simply, "At the moment, there's a speck of entertainment value where you're concerned. If ordering you to relax at this party was a mission, it would fail a thousand times over."

"And I suppose you're knowledgeable in ways that would enlighten me to your needless assertions?" Neji answered, his smirk vanishing as quickly as it came.

His frown deepened when she wordlessly closed the distance between them. There was a curious little glint in Sakura's jade eyes when she nudged him backward into the cluster of dancing couples. Stepping up to Neji, she took his right hand and put it to her lower back, while the other she kept clasped loosely in her own palm.

The piano played a slower tune and the bass a softer but defined beat. With her left palm resting on his right shoulder, Sakura swayed with an unhurried rhythm and steady steps. It only took a second to realize that while Neji appeared unenthusiastic with this new development, he matched her movement and beat for beat. He wasn't clumsy nor was his stride awkward, but smooth and agile just in like combat.

"Bravo," Sakura grinned up at him. "You've managed five seconds of almost-relaxation."

"I wasn't given a choice on the matter," he replied a little stiffly.

"Funny, considering you don't seem to be having any trouble."

Neji's expression was unreadable as his gaze roamed her face and through his silence, Sakura couldn't fathom what he was thinking. But she watched the way his barely-there pupils drew a line from her forehead, all the way down to her chin. Her lips suddenly parted of their own accord when his eyes moved back up.

"I think I was avoiding you these last few weeks," she told him.

"I hadn't noticed," he said.

"Of course not," uttered Sakura. "But I did all the same. I was furious at how you handled the success of the mission and insinuated that I wasn't in control of myself."

Neji gave a half-nod, "I do recall an angry word or two, though to this day your reaction is as perplexing as it was then…and exasperating."

Sakura couldn't help but bite her bottom lip and grin at the same time. The memory of her own hotheadedness caused her to feel silly all those weeks later. But it wore off and she continued to look upward into his pallid gaze.

"You do have a tendency to sound abrasive even when you mean otherwise," she said.

"I articulate what I have to. "

"Well, I'm aware now."

"If you knew then, you wouldn't have become so unhinged," he stated noncommittally.

"I'm not apologizing if that's what you're trying to get at," she replied stubbornly. "I still maintain that you had a poor reaction."

"Then I'll let you keep your pride and we can move on from whatever obstacle that apparently created," Neji returned, sounding a tad sarcastic.

"Fine."

Sakura felt a slight annoyance creep into her demeanor at his offhanded reply. However, at the same time she knew that Neji wasn't one to dwell on petty things—especially those that occurred several weeks ago. He was the type that dismissed the unnecessary and tried to stay focused on those at hand.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Ino standing a few feet away, looking completely incredulous. The petal-haired kunoichi shot her friend a sidelong glance, only to be silently asked what the hell she was doing with Hyuuga Neji. Sakura looked away quickly and pursed her lips to avoid the curious smile that began to form on her mouth.

"I see you've taken the initiative to cover up evidence of the gash," Neji said.

"I don't see why not. It doesn't really go with what I'm wearing," she replied, trying to be lighter. "Besides, it's an effortless trick."

"One that the old woman taught you, no doubt."

Just over Neji's shoulder, Sakura was able to catch a glimpse of Ino indiscreetly mouthing the word "VANILLA" before making a detour to the bar. Sakura coughed delicately to ward off a laugh.

"I did say the old fashioned way was better," she recovered quickly. "It healed properly with my further attention, though there was no way to prevent the scar."

"Another to the collection. It shouldn't matter with such a cosmetic device in store. Then again, I still don't see that to be compulsory," Neji replied.

"But you're not the one wearing the dress," she smirked.

Sakura felt Neji's hand shift beyond the emerald silk at her waist. Warm, calloused fingers suddenly skimmed the terrain of her bare lower back. When his hand stopped, his thumb moved softly along the raised track of scar tissue, eliciting from her a shaky intake of breath. Her vision blurred only for the second that his touch was similar to a caress.

"Your trick isn't tactile," he observed nonchalantly, as if conducting a regular inspection.

"I'll be sure to let you know when I get around to it," Sakura replied dryly, concealing the unwanted cadence she received from his touch.

"Tsunade still hasn't let on the secrets to eternal youth?"

There was a different note in his voice that was contrary to his naturally stoic appearance. One look at his barely quirked mouth told Sakura that he was possibly teasing her. He made it hard to tell.

"Keeping that form takes a lot more discipline than it looks."

"I'm sure…" He drawled, while a corner of his lips lifted a fraction.

Sakura was attempting to keep a serious face, knowing that coveted skills from her former mentor were being questioned.

Neji leaned down slightly, lowering his voice, "Deception and vanity. That's all it really is."

"Deception is just a tool in my arsenal. I'm just using it in another way that's my own business and not yours," she replied pertly.

He exhaled a single laugh that bordered faintly on cheeky.

"I'm beginning to think that haughtiness is reserved solely for me," he said with an offhanded tone.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Feel special?"

"Not really."

The slow tune of the last song ended smoothly with the pianist's skilled fingertips and the bass' deep strums. The transition to a lighter but still sensuous beat wasn't awkward or intrusive to bystanders and other dancing couples. Sakura introduced just a touch of speed in her movement, keeping the musicality of her stride as well as her partner's. The changeover was effortless and went unnoticed as she searched Neji's face for any other signs of response other than his words. It had been difficult in the past and it was difficult now.

"Phase three of the suit prototypes is nearing another testing session," Sakura explained. "We should be back at the facility as early as next week."

"I was informed that only a fraction of the examination team would be present. Last time, there was a surplus of phase two suits, resulting in wasted resources," Neji stated.

"Maybe, but there was a lot more feedback because all of us were involved."

"Right now the problem is the shortage of material and how fast the engineers would be able to process it."

Sakura shook her head adamantly. "But I was just told by Tsunade earlier that new material was made available from a better point of supply."

"Perhaps, but I highly doubt that source is as infinite as she makes it sound."

"The Council is pushing her too much," the kunoichi said, a sliver of anger in her voice.

"And I hear she's doing a lot of pushing back," countered Neji grimly. "She's not being completely truthful with the Council and they know it."

Sakura didn't have to ask if his sources were reliable. While she heard most of the arguments coming from Tsunade's camp, there wasn't much of a chance to hear the opposition outside the Council hall. Neji, however, must have had his ears full, considering that four prominent Council members were of Hyuuga blood.

"What do you think of it?" she asked softly after a long pause.

"Why are you interested?"

"I don't know…" Sakura looked away. "Well, because…the Council is made up of nothing but Elders that are so set in their old ways and resist improvement and change. The project was risky to begin with but Tsunade is doing this with Konoha's future in mind. Couldn't you feel that we've been going through a period of stagnation in the last decade? I want to know what you think because…you're from one of the oldest clans in the village but still apart of the generation involved in this project. You could really help…"

Only a moment flew by before Neji halted their movement on the floor. An unwelcome chill blanketed Sakura's skin when he dropped his hands and stepped back. However, his pale irises found hers and held them in an almost strict manner.

"If you're suggesting that I possess some political sway because of clan ties to the Council, I'm sorry to disappoint you," he said. "Unfortunately, patriarchal clans are ruled by old men that detest every other way but their own."

"But you've brought both sides of your own clan together in the last few years," Sakura responded. The kunoichi wondered if she should bite her tongue knowing she was assuming things she knew nothing about. She waited for his anger but to her surprise, Neji remained reserved.

"I've made my own peace with my fate but many in the Bunke aren't of the same mindset. Hinata and her father may be noted figures in the Souke but in the end, it's an Elder's decision against theirs in all matters of the family."

"That's not fair," she replied.

"No. But I play with the cards I was dealt."

On a subject that would have been taboo ten years ago, Neji was straightforward and apathetic, like he had been discussing mundane details of unimportance. It was well known within the village that members of prestigious family clans kept their affairs solely to themselves. What everyone else knew about them was commonplace fact and Neji was restating the obvious. But it wasn't the answer she wanted.

"You're right," she said, eyes narrowing. "I am disappointed. It just doesn't make sense that someone that can start a chain reaction of change stops at himself. Even though it's a slow climb, you've still been recognized by important people in your family. But why stop there?"

"You sound exactly like somebody that doesn't belong to a clan. While not offensive, it's just typical and somewhat foolish of you to assume that it's so easy to disregard generations of heritage and practice. A way of life, harsh and unyielding as it may be, doesn't have the capacity to change as fast as you desire it."

Neji's gaze was stern but not menacing; his expression telling her that she was speaking of things she wasn't privy to.

"There isn't a soul that doesn't want improvement—everyone in the village does, and I'm no exception. But it has to be done a certain way," he told her.

"Why do you still cover it?" Sakura interrupted him. Her attention traveled up his face to rest in the middle of his forehead. "I didn't know there was a rule that said a member of the Bunke had to keep the seal covered."

There was a slight edge to her tone but Neji's demeanor was unflinching.

"An individual decision. I lack a cosmetic technique at my disposal," he replied mockingly.

"You know it's not about that," Sakura said, a bit exasperated. She began to close the distance he created between them. "It just goes to show that you weren't as ready to accept change and move on as they were."

She slowly reached up a hand toward the black bandage tied neatly around the Hyuuga scion's forehead.

"You think anybody would really care if this was gone?"

Neji grabbed her hand lightning fast before her fingertips swept the fabric. His grip was firm.

"What does it matter?" she asked him.

While searching his gaze, Sakura noticed the faintest trace of pale lilac bordering his shock white irises. Under shadow they almost appeared as a faded lavender, between dark lashes that extended from beneath a hooded brow. Evidence of high cheekbones ghosted the sides of his face, adding the essence of aristocracy to his infinitely stoic nature.

"Neji?"

The voice that sounded in Sakura's ears wasn't her own and her eyes shifted to the left to discover Tenten, with Lee right behind her.

"Neji, there's a politician looking for you," Tenten uttered. "He said he wished to resume a prior discussion that concerned the suit project."

The brunette's attention flickered once between her longtime comrade and the petal-haired kunoichi before settling back on the Hyuuga scion. Neji released Sakura's hand and gave Tenten a curt nod.

"Time's up," Sakura said.

"Excuse me," Neji replied nonchalantly before maneuvering around her.

Sakura watched between dancing couples as Neji strode away through the crowd. She received a faint smile from Tenten as she and Lee turned to follow their old teammate.

* * *

The sounds of rummaging pierced through Sakura's cloudy haze of slumber. Groaning in annoyance, she grabbed the couch pillow and tried to turn over to shut out the increasing tinkering in the background. Every second had her growing consciousness resisting the urge to fall back into that warm darkness and Sakura threw back the pillow in agitation. Rubbing bleary jade eyes, they eventually focused on a blonde figure pacing through the tiny apartment.

Naruto stopped stuffing a handful of shuriken into his back pouch when he noticed his comrade sitting up.

"You're awake," he said.

"No thanks to you, of course," she muttered and stifled a large yawn.

Naruto flashed her a mouth full of teeth. "Yeah well, it was you that agreed to compromise. And I'm not the one that usually runs my mouth on about it."

Sakura stood up and gave a stretch before meeting Naruto in the kitchen. Scattered on the worn table was an array of various weaponry: from kunai to shuriken, fiber wire to explosives. Naruto was strapping his kunai holster to his leg.

"What's all this? I thought you were on leave this week for the rest of the test sessions," Sakura said.

"Change of plans," Naruto replied, sliding a small dagger into another holster around his ankle. "No one else is available so Tsunade's sending me, Shino and Hinata to cover this distress signal from the north."

"Distress signal?"

"Yeah. We could barely hear what the hell Kiba was going on about. It looks like the S-class assignment at Waterfall went to shit."

A dark void had opened in the pit of Sakura's stomach as her eyes darted toward Naruto's ministrations at the table.

"What?" she spoke.

The blonde ANBU commander grabbed a last kunai and peered at it thoughtfully, wondering if it would be a good idea to risk fitting it in his already over packed holster.

"The bloody mission was a failure," Naruto repeated nonchalantly. "Couldn't hear much through all the static and the transmission went dead after ten seconds. No word about the rest of the team."

Sakura's head tilted forward, eyes boring into the wood grain of the table as she fell silent. An unpleasant, guttural sensation began to pulse heatedly within her churning core and was slowly working its way into her throat. A wave of inner voices started to shatter her resolve to remain clearheaded in the downpour of disconcerting news.

"Sakura?"

The kunoichi lifted a heavy head to find Naruto's face alight with concern and curiosity.

"I just asked you what was wrong," he said.

She couldn't remember his voice uttering such a question. She could only feel the unsettling prickle of anxiety arcing down her spine as she discovered how heavily she'd been leaning on the table.

"I need…" Sakura started. She spotted the front door and began to head for it.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto called after her.

"Nowhere," she barely uttered before grabbing the doorknob.

Outside the apartment building, the breeze carried a mist that smacked her cheeks when she exited the lobby doors. Sakura raked an agitated hand through her long pink locks and paced, squeezing her eyes shut while she mentally berated herself for such an outrageous reaction to information that probably meant nothing.

_I'm overreacting_, she repeated inwardly, _I am fucking overreacting. Stop it._

He was supposed to be back tomorrow. She was supposed to stop being afraid. They were supposed to have a real talk, whether it involved some sort of reconciliation or something else…

While repeating her violent mantra, Sakura stopped pacing and walked forward. Her steps were frenzied as one part of her brain told her it was a routine hiccup in the mission—failures were bound to happen; the system was never perfect. The other part was chastising her wild imagination, which was getting the best of her. It was no help that she'd been anticipating and dreading Neji's return the following day.

Faster, her feet seemed to move; the night lanterns on the dark street streaking past her in blurs. Sakura's breathing suddenly became labored as her legs began a sprint of their own volition. The wet, stone pavement was pounded hard beneath her as she ran, lungs pumping frantically to the rhythm of turbulent thoughts.

Her body wouldn't let her stop—not until she found herself at Konoha's Administration building.

Sakura passed through the front doors quickly, heedless of the various ninja and office staff that were doing overtime. She crossed the lobby in strides and ignored the elevator, choosing instead to take the stairs. It took bare minutes before she reached the top floor and swept through a row of private offices, to head straight for the end of the hallway. Her breathless heaving was soon swallowed up by the sound of her pushing through the weighted double doors of Tsunade's office.

"Godaime," Sakura spoke severely upon her abrupt arrival. "I request to be added to the dispatch team regarding the distress signal from the north."

Tsunade barely had enough time to swivel in her chair before her former student's outburst. The sudden request caught her off guard and she eyed the kunoichi in an irritated manner for breaching her peace. However, Sakura's strained appearance brought her back to the day's prior events and the Godaime folded her hands on her desk.

"This is nothing more than an investigative dispatch in response to the client's dissatisfaction. A fourth ninja is hardly needed with these circumstances."

Sakura quickly strode toward the desk. "Then I ask that you switch out an existing team member. Hinata perhaps," she said sternly. "A squad only needs one medic-nin and as head of the ANBU medical division, I—"

"I'm perfectly aware of your rank, Sakura. Throwing it in my face so arrogantly won't win you a position on the squad," Tsunade interrupted her sharply.

She rose out of her seat to meet Sakura's critical gaze. The kunoichi didn't flinch.

"Tsunade, please…I _ardently_ request a transfer."

The older woman saw the urgency creasing her former student's pretty face. A worried, almost frantic fire lit her eyes in a seriousness she'd only ever seen once or twice. Curiosity and suspicion replaced Tsunade's annoyance as her facade softened a fraction.

"Why?" she demanded.

Sakura exhaled deeply, her gaze flickering down to the desk. Swallowing a dry knot in her throat, she willed herself to look back into the Godaime's face with feigned collectiveness.

"Because I…" she forced out. "I heard there was only one response from the signal. Inuzuka Kiba, who failed to mention the status of the two other existing members of his ANBU team. They're valuable assets to Konoha and Konoha's clients. We cannot afford to forfeit any of our senior ANBU considering the shortage we already suffer. And if the prior Waterfall team is not in a position to complete the assignment, the investigative team may have to step in."

A smirk worked its way onto Tsunade's lips as she regarded Sakura's display of formality. She walked around her desk to meet her on the other side.

"You were always excellent at elaborate speeches," the Godaime said. "While most of that is true in lieu of present affairs, it's still bullshit to the real reason you haven't told me."

Sakura's mouth opened slowly but her next sentence died a rapidly on her tongue.

Tsuande continued, "You can call me an old hag and I couldn't give a rat's ass. But I don't like the assumption that I'm blind. I'm not completely ignorant to my subordinates' extracurricular activities outside of paperwork and missions. Do I care? Most times, no, but only when it starts to affect duty."

"Am I being accused of underperforming?" Sakura finally responded. A hot sliver of discomfort pierced her at the thought of Tsunade possibly knowing what transpired between her and the Hyuuga scion.

"No," Tsunade said. "But you are being questioned on the level of emotional involvement should I give you permission to attend to the dispatch team."

Sakura didn't want to answer and was still afraid of what would come out of her own mouth. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to hear it, much less reveal anything else to her former mentor.

"My involvement is strictly within the parameters of both a ninja and a concerned citizen of the village," Sakura said slowly.

"Concern for who?"

"For each individual that I've spent my entire life working, fighting and bleeding with."

Tsunade could see her refusal and inherent stubbornness to admit the very reason hanging heavily in the air. The Godaime sighed in an aching manner and swept tired fingertips underneath her bangs and over knitted brows. Sakura's answer may have been general, but the stress underlying a composed expression betrayed her. Turning around, Tsunade grabbed her pen and a piece of paper.

Sakura watched as the older woman's hand flew over the white page in script. Folding it neatly, Tsunade dripped a small, heated vat of wax upon the fold. After stamping the scarlet puddle with the Fifth Hokage's seal, Tsunade handed it to Sakura.

"The team leaves the front gate in fifteen minutes. Give this to Shino; it will insure your placement," she said.

Squeezing the notice between her fingers, Sakura turned grateful eyes toward the Godaime.

"Thank you, Tsunade" the kunoichi said. "Thank you."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Sakura barely had time to fly back to the apartment to collect any supplies and weaponry for the assignment. Instead of tearing the place to bits, she swept up any of Naruto's extra arsenal that was left strewn on the table. After tying her long petal hair into a messy bun, Sakura fled the building and sprinted hastily toward Konoha's front gate.

She spotted three figures on the last round of equipment check, poised to depart at the immense double doors. Sakura had no doubt that Naruto was appointed squad leader and was completing an inspection of Shino's transmission gear.

"Wait," she said when she arrived at the gate.

Naruto, Shino and Hinata turned around to find the head of the ANBU medical division offering them a notice.

"Sakura, what the hell is going on?" Naruto exclaimed. "First you get all antisocial and then you take off…what's that?"

The blonde squad leader eyed the Godaime's seal between Sakura's fingers.

"There's been a last minute changeover," she stated, handing Shino the notice.

The usually quiet ANBU tore open the seal and read it thoroughly.

Without looking at Hinata and Naruto, he replied, "The Godaime wishes for me to be switched out and promptly replaced by Sakura."

"What?" Naruto said, snatching the notice from Shino's grasp.

"Does Tsunade say why?" Hinata added, trying to look over Naruto's shoulder.

After a pause, Naruto tossed it to his dark-haired comrade, saying, "Nada."

"You don't need another round of equipment check," Sakura said. "I took the rest of your stash on the table. Whatever we lack, we can still pick up on the way."

There was an awkward drag of seconds as the atmosphere stiffened in hesitation. Naruto looked at his teammates and then at Sakura, who seemed impatient at the sudden delay. After exchanging glances with Hinata, the blonde commander gave an audible sigh and shrugged.

"Wanna carry the transmission gear or the visual equipment?" he relented.

"Visual," Sakura replied.

Shino handed Naruto his satchel and the blonde passed his own to his petal-haired teammate. The Aburame clan heir took the sudden switch in stride and helped the new team with the remaining adjustments.

It was almost seven in the evening when the dispatch team left Konoha. Sakura could only look toward the moonlight between shadowed trees as her companions left shuddering branches in their wake. While the cool night air whipped her face, her thoughts scattered to a million pieces—but all of them looking ahead to Waterfall.


	7. Chapter 6: The Bloodied Scent

**Novocain for the Ninja Soul**

Written by: Mikami

**WARNINGS**: Graphic violence, profanity and sex. These are adult people doing adult things. Get lost, kiddies. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Bloodied Scent**

Baby's got a problem  
Tries so hard to hide  
Got to keep it on the surface  
Because everything else is dead on the other side  
— No, You Don't, Nine Inch Nails

* * *

The sounds of the forest penetrated Sakura's very consciousness as she slid stealthily through the undergrowth. The wind whispered past her cheeks, lifting the large, flat leaves of the bush she was crouching behind. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Hinata at the ready near a fallen tree, concealed by its massive upturned roots. Naruto was stationed above amongst the branches, almost ten feet away and acting as sentinel.

Sakura's hand moved smoothly down her leg to retrieve a kunai from its holster. Dead ahead through the rustling leaves, she was sure the ANBU weren't alone. Her grip tightened fiercely on the hilt, breath coming in slowly but quietly, as her jade eyes searched again for that one peculiar movement. Turning momentarily to Hinata, she motioned once with a silent flick of her hand.

Hinata crept downwards and around the nearest root until she was settled right under the overturned tree base. Three shuriken rested between her fingers as she spotted the target in the distance.

Overhead, Naruto had already summoned four of his clones and sent them forward through the tree branches. Each one formed a four-point radius to surround the movement below.

The signal to attack was undelivered as the target struck the team first.

A puff of smoke exploded in the trees, and then a second one rapidly afterward as Naruto's clones were destroyed like mere obstacles in a dangerous path.

"Shit," the ANBU commander exclaimed, creating agile hand seals for ten more.

The target flew downward, leaving a large trail of smoke in his wake as more of Naruto's clones were diminished.

Hinata met him head on, leaping from her camouflage throwing two handfuls of lightning fast shuriken against their attacker. The first handful was flung effortlessly in scattered directions by a glinting sword. The second handful was dodged cleanly as he swept behind a thick tree trunk.

Sakura wasted no time in launching forward once Hinata had taken aim. Appearing behind the target's tree, Sakura roared and threw a deadly kick in the attacker's direction. He barely swerved his body around her leg and watched the kunoichi's shin guard connect lethally with the tree trunk. An unpleasant groan came from the base as branches above shook deafeningly. It teetered dangerously to one side before crashing to the ground, decimating everything in its path.

"Motherfucker!" the would-be attacker swore loudly. His dark eyes widened in shock, looking back and forth from the fallen tree to the petal-haired kunoichi in front of him.

"Sakura, you almost fucking killed me!" Kiba exclaimed, flinging the tattered blue scarf off his head.

"Kiba!" Sakura's hand flew to her mouth as she ran to him.

Her comrade had hit the ground and rolled quickly to the side to avoid being crushed by the tree. He accepted her hand and was helped to his feet, just as they were both joined by Hinata and Naruto.

"Kiba, are you alright?" Hinata asked worriedly, sheathing her kunai.

"Yeah, I'm fine—other than the fact that I was almost sent to hell," he replied.

"Not yet," Naruto shook his head. "Besides, it's your own damn fault. If you were just holding steady like someone smart, we wouldn't have wasted any time and just found you."

"I had to be sure in case I was being tracked," Kiba said. "I've been stranded out here for over forty-eight hours after I sent the signal."

Hinata peered behind Kiba, noticing his ever-present partner was missing. "Where's Akamaru?"

"He's guarding the place. I told him I'd go ahead and scout, and check the alert seals I've set up in this area if someone came around."

"It's not safe to assume they've fully let you off the hook. It's possible that you're still being followed," Sakura suggested.

Kiba nodded and eyed the path through the brush straight ahead. "Yeah. We should take off."

The four Konoha ANBU worked their way quickly through the bushes, encountering more uprooted trees and treacherous rock pathways. They followed Kiba, who took the head of the team, and led them past a bubbling ravine. The forest appeared to become thicker on their way north; they found themselves seeking solace by flying through the branches rather than being caught by the undergrowth below. The arms of trees beckoned the ANBU deeper into its dense recesses and toward the leaves that almost blotted out the sun. Now and again, they would pass an eerie streak of light, reminding them that without Kiba's guidance, losing their way was a surefire possibility.

Sakura was anxious as she leapt the next branch. Staring past Hinata and Naruto's heads, she forced herself to hold off shooting a barrage of questions in transit. She needed to know everything that happened and prolonging the wait of such knowledge exasperated her. Seeing Kiba reveal himself in such a way planted a seed of fear in her chest and it was rapidly growing when she sensed that he was truly alone. Ino's chakra signature was nonexistent and so was Neji's.

When the team slowed their pace, the atmosphere was darker and very little light made it to the forest floor. As Kiba led them to the ground, straight ahead they all discovered a derelict hut situated beside a small, narrow waterfall. As they approached, they saw now that the structure their comrade used for sanctuary appeared to be falling apart. The wall nearest to the water looked constantly sodden and the beams above the door looked to be carrying its own ecosystem of insects. Inside it smelled of mildew and damp air.

The team shuffled inside one by one. Kiba was the last to enter, shutting the door tightly and placing a seal on the inside to mask their chakra from any oncoming presence. They were swallowed by darkness until Kiba trudged over to the far end to light a small lantern—the last of his previous supplies. It was set on a rickety table, which was the only piece of furniture in the room.

Akamaru trotted over to meet them, whimpering as he arrived at Kiba's side. The canine understood the new situation but was anxious about what was going to unfold. He turned his head toward the three man team and licked Hinata's hand when she offered him a greeting.

"I'd offer you guys seats but…" he said, surveying the squalid interior of the one room hut.

"Kiba, what happened?" Sakura asked him.

"We already know the mission failed," Naruto added. "Where's Ino and Neji?"

The look on his face was enough to make that same sick fear rise in Sakura's stomach. Kiba's eyes were downcast, staring somberly into the dim lantern light as if he was mourning its dying glow. Then, he shifted his gaze to the far corner, nearest to the window, which was bolted shut. Below the rotting shutters lay a motionless figure, encased in a black body bag.

"Ino's over there," Kiba said quietly.

Sakura felt Hinata's presence right behind her. "Sakura…" she said.

It was unreal. Yamanaka Ino, comrade, rival and friend, was supposed to be invincible. The headstrong blonde who was outspoken, defiant and blunt to a fault couldn't have met her demise; it was impossible that a woman so vivacious and strong could have passed in mere moments.

Sakura's fist clenched, her expression becoming hard as she tried to hold back the sorrow seeping into her bones. The harder her nails dug into her palms, Hinata grasped her hand to offer her support. Sakura was silently thankful for her comrade's quiet strength and she turned her head slightly to see Hinata give her a saddened smile.

Naruto's gaze bore into the lifeless figure on the other side of the room as if he didn't believe it was a shell of the smarmy yet spirited ninja. He didn't look at Sakura, hating the way unhappiness marred her face during tragedy. He glanced at Kiba instead, who seemed to carry the burden of guilt.

"And Neji?" Sakura asked faintly. A hole was ready to open in her gut. She managed to fix her attention above Ino's body, deathly afraid of discovering another body beside it.

"Gone," Kiba replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Konoha forehead protector. Tangled within the brown cloth were pieces of bandage, dirty and ripped.

"The plan was going swell," he began, placing Neji's abandoned hitai-ite on the table. "We tailed that bastard Fukao all fucking day and found out he had a random dinner planned that wasn't on his schedule. We were good to get the information about his 'other' business of trafficking people. So it made sense that Ino's job was to steal his body for a bit to pump his associates for the goods."

Naruto watched Kiba shake his head as a cynical smile ghosted his face. He reached down to run a disconsolate hand over Akamaru's back. His canine partner tried to soothe him by licking his wrist.

"I was down there with Ino, making sure that everything went smoothly. She had a camera on her while Neji stayed in the room doing surveillance."

"So you did get the recording," Naruto stated.

The blond ANBU commander caught a small disk tossed to him by Kiba.

"The mission didn't completely fail," he said.

"Do Waterfall authorities have the footage?" Hinata said. "All we heard from Tsunade was that the client was dissatisfied."

"Waterfall has their panties in a twist because Fukao isn't dead, but they do have a copy of the camera footage. After I lost Ino, me and Akamaru headed back to the rendezvous point at the Pearl Inn. I told Akamaru to stay with her while I went after Neji. But before I left, I made sure to make another copy of the disk to keep on file. I took the original with me because the orders were to get it to Waterfall fast."

Kiba walked around the table and leaned against it with his arms crossed. He momentarily glanced at the fading lantern.

"It wasn't that hard to track Neji, even without Akamaru. Fukao must've made a getaway in a vehicle and Neji followed him on his own. By the time I arrived, the place was empty but I was sure something else happened. Aside from the asphalt being disturbed, the only thing left was his forehead protector. No blood, no mask, no other trace."

"Then he probably isn't dead," Naruto declared. "But it doesn't make any sense. Fukao would've wanted his assassin killed on sight."

"And I could've discovered a body," Kiba added. "His disappearance was mind-fuck and the transmission between us was already dead. I scanned the area as much as I could but I had to head back into the city to hand over the footage."

"How did you end up in this place?" Sakura asked, eyeing the ragged bandages still attached to Neji's forehead protector.

"It was still a huge risk dropping off the disk. When I left it with the officers, I got the feeling I was being watched, so I went back to the Pearl. I grabbed the supplies and the disk copy while Akamaru carried Ino. Then I knew for sure we were being followed. We were attacked again and the laptop got damaged in transit. Still, we were lucky to lose them in the forest. By then I was able to send the distress signal out before the laptop died completely."

"And Waterfall must have relayed their dissatisfaction of the mission back to Tsunade sometime afterward," Hinata concluded.

Sakura walked to the table and set down the team equipment she was carrying. Pulling out a working laptop, she looked back at Naruto and said, "So let's see it."

Naruto handed her the disk after she made quick work of booting up the system and inserting it into the side slot. The glow from the screen cast a harsh glow in the darkness as the ANBU gathered around the table to view the collected mission footage.

There was a second or two of white noise before the video skipped to a scene that had a view of the lavish dinner table. The ANBU understood that Ino had previously invaded the businessman's body and was having dinner with two of his associates. There was minimal static as the video jumped in the middle of the conversation.

Sakura remained unblinking as she watched the camera teeter when Ino lifted her glass of wine. A cold sensation prickled down her back as she set her sights on the pallid, skeletal man who sat directly across the table.

"_It turns out the delay we experienced at our major warehouse here had nothing to do with the shipment you have in mind_," Ino had said.

"_That's good news. I suppose you have cargo for me_."

The cold chill seemed to spread through Sakura's system as she heard his smooth, velvet tone. His voice was elegant but the pitch carried with it an underlying danger. Even though the camera was prone to moments of static, his turquoise eyes remained vivid and discomforting. The hypnotic quality in them was morbidly entrancing. The rest of his face was pale and gaunt with sharp features. Even if the sides of his severely slicked-back hair looked painted in silver, she couldn't seem to pinpoint an age to him.

"Castor Fraega," uttered Kiba. "The moment I saw the guy, I couldn't help but feel that something would go wrong."

Naruto scrutinized the footage, reading everything he could into the man's passive expression to the way he flashed an eerie mouthful of teeth at Ino.

"_In the event that you do, I'll be collecting at Tsuda Harbor at the end of the week…Pier six, nine pm_," the pale man said, pulling a card from his inner blazer pocket.

Hinata was surprised when the card was passed to the other man at the table. She had almost forgotten about him due to his silence during the first part of the conversation.

"The other guy is Syvan Vedka," Kiba said, answering Hinata's unspoken question. "He's the surprise guest that Fukao wanted to add to the reservation that night. But it turns out he and Castor already knew each other."

Hinata noted his sandalwood hair and close-set gray eyes—which exchanged glances with Castor as he accepted the card.

"_This is all the information you'll need for now_," Castor said.

"_Chariot_?" Syvan's tone sounded perplexed as he stared down at the sliver of paper between his fingers.

Naruto watched carefully when Castor reached for his cellphone and glanced at it quickly before getting up from the table.

"_Then I'll see you soon. I won't take no for an answer_," was his reply.

"He already knew it wasn't Fukao," Kiba muttered. "That message he got on his cell was just confirmation that they were going to come after us. He probably alerted the rest of Fukao's bodyguards before they even got their food."

The camera jerked from left to right as Ino stood and followed Fukao's two associates out of the restaurant. While the three said their last goodbyes, Castor's eyes seemed to lock with the camera's square vision. His uncanny gaze lingered as if knowing he was being watched.

"If he knew it wasn't the real Fukao, why was he so quick to give up details of the cargo?" Sakura questioned, eyebrows knitting together.

"Beats the shit outta me," replied Kiba. "For all we know the info could have been false."

"You weren't sure and you still gave Waterfall authorities the footage?" Naruto said, on the verge of incredulous.

"Hey, the realization didn't come until after because we were too damn busy trying to stay alive during the ambush," Kiba snapped. "Besides, cargo that pulls into pier six was one of the major areas in the harbor under investigation and this just gives Waterfall more reason to dig it up."

There was one more flickering scene as the camera bounded up and down. Ino's heavy breathing was heard over the video while she ran down the hallway. Up ahead was the door to Fukao's suite. The screen blacked out soon afterward, sending the one room hut into darkness once more.

"They must have gotten to Neji first," Kiba's voice slowed a little. "But more of Fukao's bodyguards came when we got back to the room. Ino switched back into her body but it wasn't fast enough to save herself from that dagger. Fukao escaped while everything was in chaos. Even though we could take them all on, it was more important to complete the mission."

Kiba drifted a few steps toward Ino's motionless body. He gave a short sigh and ran a tired hand through spikes of dark hair.

"Since Ino was out of commission, Neji told me to take her and Akamaru. He said he would finish Fukao off himself. I didn't want to split up."

"And that was the last time you saw him," Hinata stated.

"Yeah," he replied. "Ino was gone soon after that."

Even though there was a possibility that Neji was still alive, it failed to calm the incessant surge in the pit of Sakura's stomach. There were too many unanswered questions and dead conclusions. Every thought was shot down with another perplexing fact as she mulled over all the information that Kiba set out.

"Was there anything else from the evening you remember that's not on the footage?" she asked.

"I was standing at the entrance to the restaurant's private area the entire time. I couldn't hear that much. The only thing I could make out was that Castor might've been giving Syvan a job offer. Couldn't say what, though," said Kiba.

Naruto moved toward the laptop and replayed the footage. He scrolled quickly through the video and once again found the details concerning pier six at Tsuda Harbor.

"It's the end of the week," he said, looking at his teammates urgently. "According to the details Castor gave, he'd be collecting at that time. Since Waterfall already has this information, they're going to be running the investigation today or tomorrow."

"We should be contacting them and paying a visit to the site," Hinata agreed. "Whether or not the details are false, we still should be able to pick something up."

Kiba turned around and strode back to the table quickly, an imploring look on his weary face.

"I need to finish this mission and I want to join the team. If Neji's still alive, you'll need me."

Sakura's hand closed over Neji's forehead protector. Her grip tightened as she struggled to swallow the dry lump lodged in her throat.

"No Kiba," she said, looking over her shoulder at him. "Tsunade's orders were to send you back upon confirming your status. The investigative team was sent to replace the original dispatch, considering the circumstances. Even though I don't see any severe injuries, you're still not in a state to carry on the newest objective."

"That's not fair," Kiba protested, anger seeping into his tone. "I want to kill that fucking guy."

"We gotta have someone bring Ino home," Naruto said firmly. "I'm sure her family would want that."

The uprising in Kiba's chest was cut short and turned cold at the mention of the blonde kunoichi. He craned his head back to the body bag in the corner as a somber wave washed away his prior conviction.

"You've been keeping her safe and I know she's very grateful to you," said Hinata.

After a long pause, Kiba nodded his head in stony silence.

The body of Yamanaka Ino was cremated, as was all ANBU ninja that met their demise on the field. Outside, the darkness that covered the derelict hut swallowed the trail of smoke, as did the thickened forest canopy far above. As Sakura created a genjutsu illusion around their comrade's pyre, the rest of her teammates watched on while the bright flames consumed her body. They all stood tall and unyielding, paying their final respects.

Sakura closed her eyes against the hot moisture that pooled there. She never imagined not fighting beside Ino right before one of them was sent to the grave. It still felt like Ino wasn't really dead; that she was somewhere else and was lively as ever. But her eternal rival was gone now, as was her closest friend.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba departed with Akamaru the following day with Ino's ashes in his possession. The container in his satchel was tightly sealed as he bid farewell to the investigative team. He left with them any unused supplies, hardcopies of the original assignment briefing and the disk footage.

Naruto was in contact with Waterfall authorities before nightfall, confirming the new team's position and the prior mission parameters. As predicted, the raid of pier six in Tsuda Harbor was well underway. There was also a warrant for the arrest of Fukao Gennai; however, the businessman was still flagged as missing.

Upon invitation from the lead investigator, Hatakeda Korin of Waterfall, the ANBU agreed to meet at the site to further discuss the transfer of the mission into their hands and the new objectives that concerned Hyuuga Neji's disappearance.

Tsuda Harbor was north and the ANBU wasted no time in making the journey. The harbor was a large and crowded place; ships of every sort of cargo were pulling in and out. Crates were hoisted, people poured from gangplanks and sailors occupied the many stalls that were scattered around the site. The smell of the salt air mixed with frying fish drew hungry travelers to the nearest bar and restaurant situated on the outskirts of the area.

Pier five and seven were closed, as was the entire distance around it to accommodate Waterfall's investigation of pier six. The crowd was thicker around the barricade as curious onlookers tried desperately to catch any details from the authority on standby.

The ANBU team received little trouble when they approached the barricade. Hatakeda Korin seemed to have the operation running smoothly despite his men scattering left and right, processing their individual duties. Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were let through and led across pier five to wait near the side of pier six.

"I hope he doesn't keep us waiting too long," Hinata said, peering through the commotion.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did, considering we've technically been keeping them waiting on Fukao's head," Naruto uttered and crossed his arms.

"So the information was right after all," Sakura said. "It's confusing that Castor didn't lie about anything."

Her teammates followed her gaze up ahead and saw multiple cargo containers all lined across the pier. All were already empty. The last of them was being pried open to reveal a little more than a dozen malnourished citizens. They were dirty and appeared sickly, while weakly shielding their eyes from the sun as it hit their pale faces. They shuffled out of the large metal container, being led by aids to the relief tent set up further away.

"This is the biggest one we've come down on," said Hatakeda when he arrived.

"Where do they usually go?" Hinata asked, after giving his hand a shake.

Hatakeda handed some papers over to one of his officers and straightened his leather gloves.

"Crime lords need slaves, but the most lucrative of them all are the young ones. They're sold to the underground brothels and their families never see them again," he said matter-of-factly.

"We've been standing here long enough to see the human cargo and more than a handful of them happen to be missing ninja," Sakura commented.

"Yes, I've noticed the array of hitai-ite flooding into the relief tent," Hatakeda nodded. "But it shouldn't be a surprise. The last of our raids happened in smaller harbors and cargos like these carry all sorts. Some of them come from as far as the Water Country."

The blonde ANBU commander pulled two updated contracts from his orange jacket and handed it to Hatakeda.

"For the records," Naruto said. "Just to verify that part two of the assignment is in new hands. We'll be sending you Fukao's head no later than tomorrow."

Hatakeda barely skimmed the documents before handing them back to Naruto. Slight aggravation took hold of his shoulders. He shook his head minimally and regarded the ninja with seriousness.

"While Konoha was able to deliver in terms of gathering the necessary details for pier six, the more substantial part of the mission was a failure we didn't anticipate. And might I add…exceedingly disappointing," Hatakeda said.

Putting his hands in his trench coat pockets, he continued, "Fukao Gennai is still a powerful man and could bury us for this one attempted incident. This situation has become very fragile and we've decided to run our own hunt. We'll no longer be needing Konoha's services."

"And how much of the footage did you actually pay attention to?" Naruto couldn't help the sudden edge to his voice. "The assignment wasn't a damn walk in the park, considering those two guys at the table. One of them—Castor Fraega—somehow knew about the operation, and because of him we're knee-deep in this shit. You may be dealing with something else that's bigger than Fukao."

Sakura watched Naruto thrust the pages back into Hatakeda's chest.

"We lost two people out of the three that were sent on the mission. One of them, a senior ANBU commander that could still be alive. And because his disappearance is linked to Fukao, that now involves _us_."

Naruto's firm gaze was unyielding as he stared at the Waterfall's lead investigator.

"Sign the fucking contract," he demanded. "Fukao will die but we need him first to give us a lead."

Hatakeda didn't like the dangerous smirk that spread on the blonde ANBU's face. Looking down at his chest, he grabbed the contract and withdrew a pen from his pocket. Hiding a scowl, he signed the empty line at the bottom of both pages and wordlessly handed one back to Naruto.

"That wasn't so hard was it, Chief," Naruto said, sounding smug.

Hatakeda ignored him and looked back at the crowded relief tent. There was a lengthy pause before he spoke again.

"It won't do you any good to start at the Aihara; we've already been down that avenue with the hotel staff," he mentioned. "The front desk said they saw Fukao return that same night and this was after the suite was already ruined. He was panicking but he wasn't alone."

Sakura and Hinata exchanged glances; the petal-haired kunoichi's hand unconsciously closed around the copy of the footage disk in her pouch.

"The maitre 'd at the Masthead identified the other man as Fukao's associate, Castor Fraega—the pale man on the footage. The front desk claimed the description matches the man that accompanied Fukao back to the hotel."

"Was it only two of them that returned? No others?" Sakura asked.

"One or two bodyguards," Hatakeda replied. "Housekeeping staff say Fukao quickly grabbed what he could of his belongings and dropped a hefty check at the front desk to cover his stay and the damaged suite. They both left, Fukao saying that he was headed to the Earth Country to lay low. We've been watching every road to the western border since then."

"Were you or your people in direct contact with the first team before the mission commenced?" Hinata inquired, retrieving a folded piece of paper from her satchel.

"One short call from the commander of the operation—the one who I assume is MIA. It was just to confirm the drop-off point for the footage."

Hinata handed Hatakeda a black and white copy of Neji's Konoha registration photo. The Waterfall investigator studied it carefully, noticing the absolute stoic expression on the face in front of him. His attention also flickered back up to Hinata, realizing the slight resemblance in appearance.

"I've been here for every opening of those containers on that pier," he said, shaking his head. "And I haven't seen him or anybody that looks like him. His eyes alone would make him stick out."

That same sinking feeling invaded Sakura's chest and she bit the inside of her cheek to try warding it off.

"By sea can't be the only route for this business," she stated.

"Of course not," Hatakeda replied. "There are underground land networks all over the place. However, there are more of them and harder to infiltrate. Most of this town is well-paid to keep their mouths shut."

An incessant ringing sounded off from Hatakeda's coat and he reached inside to pull out his cell phone. Excusing himself with a gesture, he turned away to receive the call.

"This feels like another dead end," Sakura muttered, turning toward Naruto.

"Don't worry about it. The roads are flooded to the west and we should get something soon," he tried to reassure her, brushing her elbow with his hand.

Sakura gave him a forced smile before sweeping her bangs to the side, distractedly. She didn't catch the sliver of suspicion in Naruto's gaze that called questioningly to Hinata beside her. Hinata pretended not to notice the blatant inquiry from the commander at Sakura's odd manner.

"Yes…thank you…" the ANBU heard Hatakeda say urgently into his phone. "Make sure you cover every single exit…"

His head was alert and whatever he was discussing had his full and rapt acknowledgement. He stopped pacing and risked a glance over at the ANBU, noticing with discomfort that he now had their attention. Shoving his cell phone back into his pocket, he called for one of his passing officers and tried to maneuver away.

"Hey!" Naruto called. He motioned for Hinata and Sakura to follow quickly.

The Konoha ninja were right on his heels before there was any sort of protest. Hatakeda whirled around, irritation written clearly on his face.

"Any good reason why you were going to leave us hanging?" Sakura asked sharply.

"I wasn't," he lied.

Naruto snapped, "Just spit it out."

Hatakeda was joined by two officers and he looked at them both, finally relenting.

"Fukao Gennai has just been sighted at a run down Inn just southwest of Earth and Waterfall's border town. My men are apprehending him as we speak."

"Then we'll be leaving—" Naruto started.

"This is OUR investigation," Hatakeda said more forcefully.

An unpleasant surge erupted in his gut the moment he felt a firm grip fall on his shoulder. He looked into the beautiful face twisted with hard demand.

"Tell your men to stand down when we arrive, or there will be many more for you to replace if you don't cooperate with us," Sakura told him sternly. "Give us what we want and you will get yours. Simple."

There was a hefty pause before Hatakeda nodded.

"Alright," he said. "I'm sending in two of my officers in with you to make sure everything goes the way it should."

"Done," Naruto replied. "But if your boys get in the way, don't expect us to cover the damage."

Sakura released Hatakeda's shoulder and stepped toward the ANBU commander and Hinata. Before they departed for the road to the border, Naruto had the audacity to flash the Waterfall investigator a last toothy smile.

"And Chief, we'll be sending you the bill in a couple of hours."

* * *

There was a tingle invading Sakura's bloodstream and it ricocheted almost recklessly to every one of her nerve-endings the moment the ANBU approached the dingy Inn in the border town. Just as Hatakeda Korin guaranteed, the place was already housing a small platoon of Waterfall's investigative force.

The ANBU trudged along the beaten path and right up to the two officers that were on standby at the withering double doors. Fortunately, they received minimal acknowledgement before being granted passage into the Inn's foyer.

They could tell a place as rundown as this didn't get that much business and was only reserved for the truly poor or the truly desperate. The latter description made the most sense in Fukao's case.

There was only one floor and the destitute building spanned left and right—the left side had less than seven rooms, and the right side housed the kitchen and dining area. Behind the front desk, two more officers were questioning the owner of the establishment, while the only other boarder was sitting in the dining room facing the same barrage of inquiries.

Past the gaudy carpets and down the hall toward the last room, the ANBU met two of Hatakeda's men that would be joining their much-anticipated session with the businessman.

"We're here for Fukao," Naruto said. "He'll all yours after we're done with him."

"This way, please." One of the officers led them to a door with a missing knob.

The floor creaked dreadfully when they crossed the threshold, filing in one by one into the tiny, faded room. A yellow light bulb flickered on the ceiling and was the only light source for the occupants, as there was no window for natural light to flood through. The room smelled dank and musty, discolored wallpaper was peeling off all four walls to reveal aged plaster and shoddy attempts to fix a gaping hole. The bed sheets reeked of cat urine and the table in the center of the room was clearly lopsided. Fukao Gennai sat behind it, hands tied behind a rotting chair. His eyes widened in fear at the sight of the three ANBU.

"Hatakeda said we were to be present throughout the entire session," the first officer explained, watching Hinata extract a tape recorder from her satchel.

Naruto shrugged, pulling a pot from a dusty shelf and filling it with water from the open bathroom. Sakura moved the table away from Fukao as Naruto brought back the now full pot. On the floor next to the businessman's feet, she placed an old hot plate. After she plugged it into the nearest outlet, Naruto set the pot on.

"We don't really care," the blonde ANBU uttered, straightening up. "But you better have a strong stomach."

The two officers eyed each other, wary of the activities being performed in the room. Hinata had put a fresh tape into the recorder and set it on the table in record mode. A second later, she was bending down to remove the shoes from Fukao's tied feet. A flash of panic shot through his face at the touch of her cold hands and he wriggled uncomfortably in his restraints.

Sakura hung back, watching the frightened businessman entertain images of pain with every dragging second in the chair. Her jade eyes were narrowed as a vengeful feeling coiled around her insides, knowing that this man had something to do with Neji's disappearance. She had read the briefing on him and was thoroughly disgusted with every aspect of his trade. He was a man of status but crudely so, making his dirty money off people's misery. The kunoichi expected to find him distastefully garbed in fine silk and labels, but the man in front of her was only clad in a pair of worn slacks and a sweat-stained dress shirt. He didn't appear powerful, nor was he intimidating. He was scared and wretched out of his mind.

"You have to calm down if we're gonna get through this," Naruto spoke to him.

Fukao opened a trembling mouth but nothing came out as he recognized the spiraled leaf on the ANBU commander's forehead.

"No, we're not from Waterfall, but yes—if you've seen this symbol before—we're from the same organization that was going to annihilate you."

"I don't know anything," the businessman managed to sputter.

"Standard reply," Naruto winced mockingly. He walked slowly in front of the chair, eyeing the pot of water that was now bubbling hot. "Care to go on?"

The steam was rising next to his pant leg and Fukao looked nervously at the intimidating blonde ANBU. Behind him, Hinata had collected what was left of his personal belongings—his cell phone and wallet. She flipped open the cell and was skimming through it.

"Who's Castor Fraega?" Naruto asked. Sakura handed him a footage still and he thrust the black and white copy in front of Fukao. The businessman squared his jaw and wouldn't look at it.

Sighing with irritation, Naruto set the picture on the table and moved behind Fukao's chair. Panic exploded onto his pudgy features when he felt the chair nudge forward and then tip back at an angle. As his bound but naked feet were lowered into the pot of scorching water, Fukao gave a horrific scream of pain.

"We don't have any fucking time to waste," Naruto said behind his reddening ear. A second later, he tilted the chair away from the pot. Nudging the chair back, he dropped it gracelessly, letting Fukao's scalded feet smack against the floor. The man was heaving in broken sobs, crying out in the aftermath of curdling skin and steam.

"Let's do this again. Who the fuck is Castor Fraega?"

"He's a business partner!" Fukao practically screamed. "The fuck did you do to my feet, you bastard! I won't be able to walk!"

"Consequences for withholding information," Naruto shrugged simply, as if being asked for directions on a crowded street.

Fukao wailed loudly, his face turning as red as his ruined feet. "You…crazy motherfuck—"

The ANBU commander grabbed the back of his chair.

"Alright—okay! Please don't—I…I'll tell you!" Fukao whimpered and shook. He gasped as his face twisted in pain, trying to lift his still-bound feet off the floor.

"I'm just a supplier…" Fukao stuttered. "Castor is only one out of the many that has a demand…while other clients prefer women or kids, he doesn't give a shit as long as they have fighting skill."

Hinata looked up from Fukao's cell phone call log, where there was evidence of restricted numbers.

"That might explain the amount of missing ninja pouring from the cargo hold," she acknowledged.

"Why the discrimination?" Naruto asked the businessman.

"I don't know," Fukao replied. His expression turned pleading. "Please, I really don't know. Castor made it bloody clear in the agreement that I had to be kept in the dark about everything else aside from getting him what he wanted. I'm only a supplier, I tell you. Once I make the sale, the cargo is never seen again."

"These people with fighting skill—were they only ninja?" Hinata asked.

Fukao shook his head madly. "The hell should I know? I have people that nab them for me."

"You were supposed to meet with Castor and another associate for a dinner meeting that night, yes?" Sakura said, striding toward his trembling form.

"Yeah…" Fukao heaved painfully. "A friend—Syvan Vedka. I wanted Castor to add to the reservation."

"Why?" She demanded. Sakura pulled a footage still of Syvan out and thrust it under Fukao's nose. "Why's he so special that he gets the privilege to hang around with you two?"

"I…I thought that I could get more business out of Castor if I hooked him up with something he was looking for. He never said it to me personally but I heard he was in the market for a doctor."

"Is he sick?" Naruto asked offhandedly.

Fukao expelled a darkened laugh, swiveling beady eyes toward the ANBU. "Depends what kind of 'sick' you're talking about…"

Hinata grimaced as disturbed chills rode up her spine. The morbid insinuation colored his gritty voice and he had the nerve to quirk a painful smile. She looked at Naruto, who was ready to pummel him if it wasn't for Sakura standing in the way.

"Nah," Fukao said. "He needed a doctor who was a neuro-something. Syvan's field of work was along those lines."

"Neurosurgeon," Sakura corrected. She tossed Syvan's black and white copy on the table with Castor's. "Any idea why?"

"No. I told you, I was never involved in that conversation. I was just passing by."

Sakura had to control the urge to break the entire bottom half of the businessman's face when annoyance seeped into his tone. Her jaw hardened when she asked, "Then were you aware that Syvan and Castor already knew each other?"

A look of utter confusion suddenly passed Fukao's eyes and he looked up at the ANBU in shock.

"So he didn't know," muttered Naruto.

"Ino was in his body at the time," Hinata mentioned back to him.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot that you weren't even at the dinner, just your body, which was rented by a member from the last team sent to kill you," Sakura told Fukao matter-of-factly. "Recorded details from a camera were the tip-off for the pier six raid at Tsuda Harbor."

Realization harpooned Fukao and he tried to look away from the kunoichi. It was the shipment location that he had argued continuously with Castor about and was the reason for the dinner in the first place. He even recalled wanting to give Castor hell about it before he forfeited bodily control to the blonde kunoichi in the sparrow mask.

Hinata added, "Castor knew that it wasn't the real you and could have possibly known about the camera."

It took a while for Fukao's mouth to drop open completely.

"And…and he still leaked the location of the drop…" the businessman trailed off in crippling bewilderment. The thought of Castor betraying him seared into his gut.

"There's a likelihood that it was Castor that alerted your bodyguards, but it still doesn't make sense that he would divulge the correct information," Sakura said.

Fukao's head was bowed low with his double chin almost touching his chest. He shook his head slowly after hearing the new information. His lips quirked bitterly, unable to comprehend the enigmatic actions of Castor Fraega—a man he feared secretly, yet relied on heavily for business.

"The ambush was sent right after dinner was over," Naruto stepped in once more. "You got your body back and escaped like the pussy you are."

Fukao stuttered, "I was followed by the one in the ram's mask. We couldn't shake him. If it wasn't for Castor I would've—"

"Say again?" Sakura cut him off sharply. She closed the distance in two strides, bending over to look him in the eyes.

"He was going to kill me…but Castor intervened," the businessman admitted.

Sakura straightened up a little to acknowledge the realization in both Naruto and Hinata's faces. She briefly remembered Kiba stating that Neji went after Fukao alone and it was last time he saw the ANBU commander. And suddenly Castor had something to do with almost every one of their discoveries.

Fukao's expression twisted angrily as he recalled his brush with death.

"I wanted Castor to take his miserable life. The ram was at his mercy…on his fucking knees even," Fukao spat.

Raising his beady eyes toward Sakura, he tilted his head to the side after catching the concealed flicker of obvious concern in her face. A wicked smile began to split his lips as he took in the sight of the petal-haired kunoichi.

"Are you his wife?" asked Fukao. His tone turned spiteful and mocking. "Or are you just fucking him?"

A lethal rush of anger boiled underneath Sakura's guarded exterior. A surge of disgust quaked in her stomach as she caught his eyes giving her the once-over. The thought of Neji on his knees at the mercy of an unreachable antagonist coiled together sickly within her.

"Where is he?" she asked slowly, her voice possessing a dangerous edge.

Fukao smiled wider as he forgot the aching, peeling condition of his naked feet.

"You'll never see him again, Sweetheart," he whispered tauntingly. "Castor makes them all disappear."

Rage spiked up Sakura's spine and the restraint on her limbs broke rapidly. She saw red as her fist shot out to shatter Fukao's nose into a mess of crimson and blighted cartilage. Skin was torn to the side as his anguished cry sent piercing tremors through the room. His agony didn't register with her when she kicked his chair backwards onto the floor. Fukao gurgled in blood and pain as the back of his head came in contact with the worn carpet beneath.

Stepping over him, Sakura sat down on his bloated stomach and forced a gloved hand around his neck. His breathing was broken as he was trying to gulp in coveted amounts of air in order to stop the drowning sensation of blood.

"Where is he?" she practically roared. She ignored the shocked expressions on both her comrades' faces.

"…Don…kno…w…" Fukao rumbled weakly.

Naruto moved toward her, "Sakura."

"Don't lie to me," Sakura growled, her green eyes flaring.

Hinata's hand landed on Sakura's shoulder, trying to shake her out of her angered trance.

"Sakura, stop," she said firmly.

"…Prome…thei…a…" Fukao uttered helplessly.

"What is that? A name?" asked Sakura with severity.

"Prome…theia."

Hinata's voice rang in her ear. "Sakura, please."

The petal-haired kunoichi felt the squeeze of her hand move down to her arm, tugging her gently to come back. Sakura didn't want to but she wrenched her enraged gaze from Fukao and up toward Hinata. She felt her breathing become heavy as the spark of rage dulled slightly back into reason.

A long pause enveloped the room before Sakura's fingers finally relented their ironclad grip on Fukao's neck. She grudgingly withdrew, reigning in the further urge to demolish his ribcage.

When she got to her feet, Naruto's eyes kept on her as he pulled up Fukao's chair. Once again his scalded feet hit the floor and he whimpered through his broken nose.

"Fucking cunt…" Fukao seethed, glaring at Sakura hatefully.

Sakura gritted her teeth and tried to repel her body from resuming her previous position at his throat.

"I told you before not to fuck with us but you didn't listen," Naruto said, coming around to stop behind Fukao's chair. "Does Castor have anything to do with this name Prometheia?"

"His…employer," came the muddled reply.

"So you were lying earlier when you said that your contract with Castor stated that you'd be kept in the dark."

"No…only that…I…don't know…what the cargo…is for. I…could never ask…him any questions…about what he…did with…them. What I know is…that he works for…someone bigger…"

"And that's Prometheia?" Naruto dug further. "Is it a person, a company?"

"That…I really…don't know this time…He said…he would kill me…if I asked anymore…questions."

"Does Syvan know about Prometheia, considering he knows Castor?" Hinata added.

Fukao shook his head and almost shrugged at the same time. "No…but he might…soon."

His cell phone was still in Hinata's hand and he barely motioned toward it with his fingers. Hinata looked down, seeing that she was still in the middle of skimming the call log.

"Went back…to the hotel…called Syvan before I left," he said wearily from continued blood loss. "I tried to…say that it…wasn't me at dinner. He didn't get it…but he listened. I told him to…leave Waterfall ASAP…to meet Castor…"

Fukao coughed as the scarlet dripping from his nose sank into the sides of his mouth. The copper taste made him gag and it dribbled messily down the front of his shirt.

"…in Lightning."

For a while only the sounds of the businessman's wheezing filtered through the room. Hinata came upon the last five numbers that were recently called on Fukao's cell phone. One of them had to be Syvan's.

"It's been forty-eight hours since he contacted Syvan. He's already gone," Sakura surmised.

"But the lead is ours," replied Naruto, kicking the hot plate's cord out of the old socket. He walked toward the disturbed Waterfall officers still standing rigid near the doorway. Pulling out a single kunai from his holster, he handed it to one of them.

"He's all yours, boys. We'll leave the pleasure of killing him to Waterfall. We'll also send you home with a copy of that tape."

After pocketing Fukao's cell phone and wallet. Hinata fetched the tape recorder from the lopsided table and stopped the recording. She looked up just in time to see Sakura exit the room first, without a word to the Waterfall authorities or Naruto.

The room felt like it had been closing in on Sakura. The air was so thick, it acted like a weighted blanket that smothered her body. It didn't help during the interrogation and the new information she managed to throttle out of Fukao brought a new sense of apprehension to her mind.

Neji was alive—or at least the probability of it was higher. Castor couldn't have gone to so much trouble to weave such an intricate scenario with a purpose just to kill him. Sakura wasn't even sure if any of the events were directly related to why Neji was missing. Her head was splitting and her chest felt tight as her mind pieced together the convoluted details they gathered in the last twenty-four hours. She pictured him over and over again with her vicious imagination running a mile a minute.

She stepped distractedly into the hallway. Her feet led her through the dirty foyer of their own accord. When Sakura found herself outside, she chose to take a seat on a weatherworn picnic bench just a few feet from the Inn's doors.

Another brutal rush of emotion maimed her once-strengthened demeanor, and Sakura clutched her head with both hands. Her fingers sank into her petal hair, sweeping her temples as she shut her eyes against the onslaught of despondent visions.

Fukao's cruel words still rang through her mind. She wasn't Neji's wife but she was something to him, wasn't she? Or had been…before she told him that she didn't want him. A sharp pang resonated in her chest and her breathing hitched.

"Sakura?"

The petal-haired kunoichi didn't move; every bone in her body seemed incapable of doing so even in the presence of Hinata's perpetually warm voice. She felt a weight sit on the bench beside her.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said quietly. Her words were slightly muffled.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Hinata said. "We were interrogating the scum of the Earth."

Sakura had to expel short laughter and lifted her head to look at her comrade's calm facade. The faint amusement vanished as her attention was drawn back to the discolored wood bench.

"Naruto's worried about you."

"So what else is new?" Sakura replied, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"We've never seen you react like that during any interrogation. You always followed the rules—leaving emotions at the door," Hinata spoke. She watched her friend closely, trying to read every motion and twitch.

"I just got ahead of myself," was Sakura's blunt reply.

"Is that what is was really about?"

Sakura craned her head at the ambiguous note in Hinata's voice. Her pallid irises hinted at something and Sakura inwardly shrank away from it.

"Sakura…" Hinata began softly. "He would never want you to worry because…he'll be alright."

Hinata saw her companion's jaw go tight as she peered at something so severely in the distance. But she had a feeling Sakura's rapt attention was on absolutely nothing. The Hyuuga heir treaded lightly; she knew she was coasting dangerous territory.

Discomfort was evidently snaking its way around Sakura's shoulders. She didn't want to look at Hinata—doing so would reveal too much even without words. A sickening suspicion flooded into her stomach at the notion that her secrets weren't as guarded as she thought. Playing ignorant was a last ditch effort.

Hinata grew worried when Sakura didn't answer. "I know it's none of my business but—"

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, bounding out the door and approaching their spot on the bench.

A wealth of relief washed over the petal-haired kunoichi as she immediately stood up to meet him. Sakura didn't notice Hinata locking eyes with Naruto over her shoulder, giving him a warning stare not to inquire about their teammate's unusual flare of anger.

Sakura uttered callously, "Has Fukao already gone to hell?"

"To the seventh circle," Naruto replied. "Job's done and we can move on."

"I still need to make a copy of the tape. We'll also have to contact Tsunade to update our status," Hinata suggested, fingering the tape recorder.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "The new info leads us north to Lightning but we have no jurisdiction there."

"I'm sure it won't be too much of a problem," said Sakura, slipping her phone out of her pocket. "HQ."

The phone automatically dialed and rang twice before a voice picked up. "Operator."

"Investigative team on assignment four, eight, nine, one, seven, request access to head office for status update," she said.

"Copy," the voice on the other end replied. "We'll be transferring you in a few seconds."

"Thanks," Sakura spoke. "One more thing. I want you to run a diagnostic on the name Prometheia."


End file.
